La Senda de Ragnarok
by AzthralFeather
Summary: SEPTIMO PASO:Plumas de Libertad Parte 2 Memorias y pecados: El pasado acecha a Danielle, Kim y Ron tienen asuntos que arreglar antes de su partida, la tranquilidad es algo que llama ala tormenta de la parte 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ROn Stoppable: Hola a todos, est es mi segundo fan fic de Kim Possible, es la continuaciónde Problemas en la Red o World Wide Sitch, igual que siempre se repite que todos los personajes de Kim Possible de Disney pertenecen a Disney excepto por los Drivers, Hermes y los nuevos perosnajes que aparecerán en esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Un saludo afectuoso a todo el Equipo KPSP de Kim Possible en Español - KPSP no olviden visitar nuestra página.

* * *

**

**Ahora el Equipo Possible se enfrenta contra una amenaza mística de eras antiguas que es capaz de cambiar a la Tierra como la conocen.**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**EN**

**LA SENDA DE RAGNAROK**

* * *

**El primer paso**

**Visiones del Norte**

Las frías tierras del norte de Europa, se encuentran cubiertas de nieve, el invierno ha sido más crudo del que se esperaba, el cambio en el clima y en el intenso nevar hacía que las personas no pudieran salir de sus hogares, los glaciares aún con tremendo frío se descongelan y se rompen, haciendo que las aguas cambien su curso poco a poco, solo se pensaría que gente fuera de sí saldría en ese horrible clima, o tal vez personas que buscan algo dentro de la tormenta.

Varias figuras cruzan la nieve que cubre los caminos, cada una con un manto distintivo de un color y una figura diferente, representaban animales, y civilizaciones, siete personas caminaban desde diferentes puntos a un lugar escondido en los glaciares, un lugar que parecía esconder grandes secretos, y cuyo único símbolo era una serpiente rodeando el Sol y unos colmillos de lobo alrededor del mismo.

Al momento de llegar juntos al lugar marcado con la insignia, todos los integrantes mostraron una pequeña marca que cada quien traía en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y de pronto dos figuras más aparecieron alzando las manos.

"Es la reunión de la nueva generación, todos ustedes han sido escogidos, para llevar acabo el rol, de proteger y cuidar este lugar, junto con nosotros" Dijo una voz femenina muy joven

"Junto con nosotros el lugar de la fuerza más peligrosa del mundo místico, debe permanecer en secreto" Dijo una voz masculina que también parecía de alguien joven.

Cubierto por muchos abrigos y un arbusto congelado un sujeto en ropa oscura observaba, mientras que intentaba escuchar la conversación, acercándose cada vez mas de manera furtiva, y no estaba solo varias otras figuras aparecieron alrededor de el.

"Cada uno de ustedes tiene una llave muy especial, estos son pequeños artefactos que simbolizan al mundo y que son los únicos capaces de abrir este lugar" Dijo la voz masculina mientras alzaba los brazos.

"¡Y esas llaves serán mías!" Escucharon los nueve presentes, mientras saltaba sobre ellos el extraño sujeto "Yo reclama las llaves y el poder místico" Dijo la oscura figura, mientras los nueve se ponían en posición para luchar.

Entonces el atacante se movió rápidamente lanzándoles bolas de nieve para distraerlos, de los cuales solamente se cubrieron y se lanzaron contra el, mientras el solo los tocaba levemente escapando de ellos,

"Son débiles" Dijo el extraño sujeto mientras pateaba a uno de los individuos en el estómago haciendo que todos retrocedieran y de sus manos salía energía roja y las demás figuras oscuras rodearon a los nueve.

"¡No es el momento de luchar!" Dijo la voz femenina "¡Toquen el emblema!" Ordenó la misma mientras todos corrían hacia el emblema y ponían sus manos en el.

"¡No los dejaré!" Gritó el extraño sujeto pero ya era muy tarde, todo el grupo se había desvanecido en una luz azul, lo único que pudo distinguir, fue un ojo tenía la misma mirada que una serpiente cazando su presa..

La mirada del líder de los atacantes no parecía de sorpresa, en realidad parecía de satisfacción, sonrió dentro de su máscara y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato y nueve señales comenzaron brillar en mapa global, parecían estar en todo el mundo, pero la más cercana se encontraba en Londres, Inglaterra.

**Middleton **

El Equipo Possible había regresado hace unos meses de su misión en la isla artificial Atlántis frustrando los planes del Dr. Miles Puppeteer que quedó en custodia de Justicia Global, fueron dos días largos de lucha, nuestros héroes habían aprendido mucho de esta misión, sobre sacrificio y confianza.

Desde hace algunos meses, Ron y Kim han vuelto a su vida normal, lidiar con la escuela, vencer villanos, salir como novios y además charlar con sus nuevos amigos mientras navegan en la red, los Drivers pasaron a ser parte de Justicia Global, las versiones de Driver D y S fueron renovadas dejando toda la programación dañina atrás ahora se encargaban de almacenar y transmitir información así como controlar las redes mundiales como moderadores, mientras que Driver R y K, se encontraban en el sistema de redes mundiales, habiendo creado un Servidor Global sin necesidad de nanomáquinas y se encargaban de mantener el control sobre los virus, los hackers y otros problemas informáticos sin contar los intentos de creación de otras IA que tuviesen programación que dañara a la red.

La escuela se encontraba en vacaciones de periodo, los chicos había decidido tomar un viaje a Europa, después de todo, pocas veces habían podido viajar a Europa sin tener una misión de por medio, exceptuando por Ron, que al parecer no le agradaba la idea de ir a un lugar cercano a Noruega o a Noruega, cosa que a Kim aún le parecía extraña y Ron aún no entendía el porque de su desprecio al país nórdico y al estofado de carne de cordero por no mencionar el desagrado de Rufus por el pastel de carne.

La semana antes del viaje, los Drivers habían terminado con todo el trabajo en la reconstrucción en la página de Kim y en los nuevos diseños de comunicadores ahora integrados a la ropa de los chicos, con proyectores holográficos, este proyecto le llevó muchos días a Wade, al parecer la nueva tecnología y la terminal Cronos instalada en su cuarto permitió que todo fuera mucho más fácil para el y los Drivers.

**Middleton – Aeropuerto**

Los chicos llevaban consigo sus recientes trajes de batalla en una maleta y todas sus cosas en otra, para el Dr. Possible ver partir a su hija con Ron a solas a Europa no le parecía de lo más adecuado, aunque, la Da. Possible había hecho todo lo posible para que aceptara, ya que ambos conocían bien a Ron y sabían que después de todo lo que han pasado el se portaría muy bien, o como diría el Dr. Possible.

"Recuerda Ronald un hoyo negro y muy profundo" Dijo el Dr. Possible mirando a Ron mientras alzaba una ceja, y Ron se estiraba el cuello de la camisa un tanto asustado y nervioso.

"Calma papi, estaremos bien" Dijo Kim mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Ron, lo cual lo calmo un poco de su nerviosismo, y ponía nervioso al Dr. Possible

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres, los gemelos le hicieron a Rufus un miniequipo con la ayuda de Wade para que no solo los dos adolescentes tuvieran con que defenderse, ambos entraron a la zona de abordaje y se despidieron desapareciendo lentamente hacia el avión.

"Cariño, debes de entender que los chicos ya han crecido y han pasado por mucho" Dijo la Dra. Possible mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo.

"Si, James, no te preocupes todo estará bien" Dijo el Sr. Imparable mientras abrazaba a su esposa y ambos veían por la ventana como el avión avanzaba poco a poco, hacia la pista.

"Bueno…emm…tal vez tengan razón" Dijo el Dr. Possible, tallándose el cuello y viendo al avión avanzando lentamente.

"Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" Dijo susurrando, casi de forma inaudible, mientras sus ojos veían a su hija asomarse por la ventana del avión.

**Durante el vuelo hacia Europa**

Los chicos se encontraban confortables en sus asientos de primera clase, conseguidos de manera muy particular por un amigo dentro de las aerolíneas

"Disculpen jóvenes, se me indico entregarles esta carta" Dijo la aeromoza al aparecer a su lado con un sobre con letras doradas que tenía los nombres de ambos chicos.

"Gracias" Respondió Kim a la aeromoza mientras Ron escuchaba música con los audífonos del avión, entonces Kim le dio un pequeño codazo y este rápidamente dejo los audífonos.

"Ehhh…si…gra…gracias" tartamudeó Ron un tanto apenado mientras se tallaba el cuello.

"No se preocupe, es un placer" Contestó la aeromoza haciendo un movimiento de reverencia y se retiro, mientras los chicos veían con curiosidad el sobre con letras doradas.

"_Estimados miembros del Equipo Posible, les agradezco la ayuda que nos dieron durante el conflicto del secuestro de nuestros pilotos con el avión experimental intercontinental, por ello junto con este sobre vienen dos tarjetas de viajes gratuitos para ustedes dos, no tienen fecha de expiración y realmente creo que es poco comparado con la ayuda que nos dieron"_

Definitivamente esto había sido muy particular, más que nada porque el sujeto era el presidente de la compañía aérea Crane, al parecer el problema que hace algunas semanas tuvieron fue el intento de robo por una pequeña organización terrorista denominados Midgar, que deseaban tener el control del nuevo prototipo de cohete transcontinental, el cual era un avión capaz de volar a la altura de un trasbordador y desde más allá de la atmósfera descender hacia el punto exacto ahorrando tiempo y combustible.

Los chicos observaron las tarjetas doradas que contaban con un pequeño símbolo de una grulla, en el estampado de la misma y a su vez un dibujo con relieves, con una gran R inscrita en esquina derecha. Ambos veían las tarjetas con detenimiento, les parecían poco convencionales, pero muy versátiles, las vacaciones que tendrían en Europa podrían hacerse cada temporada, cosa que ya habían pensado de antemano.

"El avión esta apunto de despegar, por favor pongan sus asientos en posición vertical, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad" Anunció una voz por el altavoz del avión, mientras este comenzaba a despegar.

"Bien amiguito aquí vamos" Dijo Ron mientras Rufus se asomaba sacando la cabeza de su bolsillo y con la fuerza del despegue y siendo un animal pequeño, se quedo pegado al respaldo del asiento, mientras mostraba toda su dentadura, en ese momento Ron le ayudo y le puso dentro de su cinturón de seguridad. "Uff" Suspiró Rufus mientras pasaba su pequeña pata sobre su frente y respiraba agitado.

"Calma Rufus" Dijo Kim, ya que el avión se había estabilizado después del despegue tomando una posición horizontal "Ten, esto te encantará" Kim entonces le dio un paquete de botanas del avión, lo cual Rufus de inmediato abrió con los dientes y comenzó a comer alegremente.

"Kim, ya es toda una madre responsable" Dijo Ron mientras sonreía "Ya no tengo la responsabilidad de criar a Rufus como padre soltero" Ron concluyó su risa, mientras Kim reía un poco y le ponía un dedo en la nariz y sonreía haciendo que Ron se sonrojara y sonriera.

Ambos decidieron tomar una siesta durante el vuelo, auque tuvieran un tiempo a solas ambos se encontraban agotados por la velocidad con la que empacaron prepararon las cosas, se levantaron tarde, pero legaron a tiempo al vuelo, demasiado stress para ellos ya que para Kim pensar lo que se iba a llevar a unas vacaciones en otro continente con su novio, era agotador, no solo por ella, porque también le ayudó a escoger a Ron su ropa de viaje, haciendo que el chico probara una infinidad de conjuntos de ropa antes de que el pobre terminara exhausto dentro de los vestidores de Club Banana.

Las cabezas de ambos se recostaron en las cabeceras de las sillas, mientras pasaron los minutos ambos cambiaban de posición, de un lado a otro, acostados rectos, torcidos, en posición acurrucada, hasta que en un punto, ambos quedaron acomodados frente a frente y los dos se quedaron en posición la mayoría del vuelo, aunque la aeromoza, acomodo las sillas que se podían poner en posición completamente horizontal, y dejó el lugar como una cama, la cual cubrió con una gran manta, y ambos chicos entrelazaron sus manos aún dormidos y Rufus se encontraba en una bolsa de tela muy confortable durmiendo, la aeromoza se había encargado de ponerlo ahí

La escena era tierna y como cada compartimiento de primera clase tenía tres asientos y eran privados, exceptuando para las aeromozas, pues nadie los molestaba aunque la escena era enternecedora

Mientras dormían Ron comenzó a tener sueños nuevamente, al igual que le había ocurrido en la isla de Atlantis con su sueño premonitorio, las imágenes mostraban un gran destello azul que salía de una cueva, veía mucha nieve y sentía mucho frío, varias figuras se movían dentro del resplandor, donde otra figura con un brillo rojo los veía desvanecerse en el mismo resplandor, y apareciendo en el resplandor dentro de un lugar como un tubo de luz pudo observar a una de las personas que tenía unos ojos parecidos a una serpiente, con una ligera marca en la oreja, con un pendiente que al parecer tenía un árbol dibujado.

"La isla que tiene milagros a su nombre tiene la torre que marca el movimiento del mundo, en ese lugar el mono encontrará a la serpiente" Una suave voz decía en su sueño, mientras de pronto desaparecía del sueño

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente viendo la posición en la que estaban, al parecer después del extraño sueño que había tenido, no le asustó mucho la situación ver a Kim tan tranquila lo hizo sentir de manera confortable, relajado y una mirada tierna se veía en sus ojos, cuando su mirada hizo que Kim se despertara, ella tampoco parecía sorprendida, aunque realmente para ambos era muy raro esto, pero Kim vio como la aeromoza pasaba y les guiñaba el ojo mientras sonreía y cerraba nuevamente las cortinas del compartimiento, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kim quien le explico a Ron lo que al parecer había sucedido haciendo que la boca de este se abriera lo más que podía y luego solo sonrió al ver lo que decía una placa en el techo.

"_En aerolíneas Crane, lo consentimos y lo mimamos como si su madre estuviera aquí"_

"_Nuestras aeromozas lo cuidarán y atenderán como sus pensamientos gusten"_

"_Sus ideas son nuestras acciones"_

"Vaya no es publicidad engañosa" Susurró Ron al oído de Kim haciéndola reir mientras ambos volvían a dormir dándose un dulce beso en los labios y sosteniendo sus manos con tranquilidad haciendo que Ron olvidara el sueño que había tenido hace unos segundos atrás.

El viaje siguió sin un contratiempo en particular, la turbulencia no fue problema, el nuevo modelo de avión de la compañía Crane, era suficientemente aerodinámico para cortar las corrientes de aire y pasaba tranquilamente entre las nubes, la velocidad del vuelo era sumamente veloz, pero aún así tardó algunas horas en llegar a Londres, Inglaterra su primera escala y visita.

**Aeropuerto**

Los chicos habían llegado al aeropuerto se estiraban y esperaban sus maletas, Kim observaba la gran cantidad de maletas que se encontraban en la banda de espera, y se movió al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Ron mientras intentaba encontrar la suya, mientras Ron y Rufus creían haber encontrado su equipaje, Rufus subió sobre la maleta y Ron la tomó pero no la podía sacar de la banda siguió jalándola, hasta que se dio cuenta que la había tomado al mismo tiempo que otra persona, una chica al parecer.

"¡Oye esa es mi maleta!" Gritó la chica que tenía un atuendo un tanto parecido al que los druidas tenían en la antigüedad, una capucha pero con una capa algo corta para ser atuendo de druida, los cuáles reconocía Ron gracias al juego de Fortaleza.

"No, esa maleta es mía" Contestó Ron mientras jalaba la maleta, y ambos peleaban por la maleta con mucha fuerza, y Rufus la jalaba también. Kim por su parte, no se había percatado se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy contenta pensando en los dos tranquilamente descansando en el compartimiento del avión como si nada más en el mundo pasara, después de la cita romántica que le había invitado Ron después del incidente Atlantis-Drivers, las cosas se ponían cada vez mejores, además el camino a la universidad era pequeño, después de estas vacaciones a Europa ambos deberían llenar las solicitudes de universidades, ya que ellos habían pedido un permiso especial para hacer los exámenes antes y salir antes que los demás, cosa que no agradó a Bonnie, pero Barkin se sintió satisfecho porque Ron y ella no solo habían vuelto a salvar al mundo, por milagro caído del cielo, Ron aprobó algebra y sus demás materias sin complicaciones como diría Barkin "Al parecer tener novia te puso en el camino correcto Imparable".

"¡Cuidado Kim!" Escuchó Kim y de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una maleta voladora que pasó por encima de su cabeza y la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¡Ron¿qué hemos hablado de hacer volar las maletas?" Dijo Kim volteando a verlo mientras alzaba una ceja y veía como la chica al lado de Ron ocultaba su mirada, parecía que no deseara que la viesen mientras este retrocedía un poco, Kim revisó la etiqueta de la maleta y tenía escrito "Ron Imparable"

"No fue mi culpa enserio, además…" Decía Ron cuando escuchó la voz de Kim "Esta es tu maleta Ron"

"¡BOOYAH, Don Ron tenía razón" Dijo Ron mientras hacía un pequeño baile de la victoria y Rufus decía alegremente "¡Yey!"

"Don Ron debe calmarse…." Dijo Kim, mientras se acercaba a la chica y estiraba su mano con la maleta hacia Ron "Creo que alguien te debe una disculpa…ejemm…"

De pronto la chica rápidamente arrebato la maleta de las manos de Kim y corrió a toda velocidad a la salida del aeropuerto, su velocidad era impresionante, a lo que Kim y Ron reaccionaron y corrieron tras de ella, esquivando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

"Lo siento, perdón, con permiso" Se escuchaba de los dos adolescentes, mientras eran literalmente exprimidos por tanta gente dentro del aeropuerto y veían como la chica cada vez se alejaba más, entonces Kim, saltó sobre la pared tomando impulso y cayendo lejos de la gente y a unos pasos de la chica, la cual al voltear a ver a Kim dejó ver un leve destello en uno de sus ojos que se asomó por su larga cabellera negra, y volvió a emprender la huida saliendo del aeropuerto y corriendo por la calla, la cual se encontraba vacía por la misma hora en la que estaban, media noche.

"¡Hey Kim!" Gritó Ron al ver que Kim todavía perseguía a la chica y al verse así mismos e dio cuenta que traía una chamarra que no era de el, y Rufus tenía encima unos lentes negros que lo estaban molestando en su bolsillo hogar, entonces siguieron a Kim, lo más rápido que podían, alcanzándola sin mucha prisa ya que Ron era experto en huidas rápidas.

"Don Ron es veloz" Dijo Ron sonriendo presumidamente y corriendo a su lado "Ron concéntrate en el juego esa chica lleva la maleta donde esta tu traje de batalla" Dijo Kim, mientras seguían persiguiendo a la chica que dio vuelta en una esquina entrando a un callejón oscuro.

"Ten cuidado Ron, se silen…" Dijo Kim cuando Ron se resbaló con un pescado en el piso y se estrelló contra unos botes de basura, dejándolo con una cáscara de la banana encima de su cabeza y una zanahoria en la boca "Olvídalo…" Dijo Kim mientras estrellaba una mano en su propia cara y luego de unos segundos de suspiros, lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Lo siento Kim" Dijo susurrando Ron para no hacer ruido, cosa que ya no importaba mucho, aunque el hizo una seña de silencio, a lo cual Kim respondió con otro golpe en su propia frente de la palma de su mano, no pudiendo entender como podía pasarles esto cuando sus vacaciones apenas comenzaban.

De pronto de encima de ellos se escuchó un ruido y al voltear hacia arriba vieron la figura de la chica, que caía sobre ellos soltando patadas muy veloces y golpes que parecían sacados de una película de Kung Fu, a lo cual ellos respondieron esquivando los golpes de la manera más rápida que pudieron, la chica los fue arrinconando en un callejón sin salida.

"No queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos la maleta" Dijo Kim, pero vio que la maleta estaba tirada en el suelo, al parecer no era la maleta lo que le interesaba, parecía que ellos eran el objetivo, mientras esquivaba y tomaba una tapa de bote de basura para cubrir los golpes y empezar a hacer que la extraña retrocediera, al mismo tiempo Ron, rodeaba a la atacante, pasando en cada movimiento más atrás de ella, hasta que la acorralaron.

"Ríndete quien quiera que seas" Dijo Kim con una mirada fiera.

"No tienes salida, a menos que sepas trepar paredes, tengas explosivos, rayos de energía, cohetes" Ron comenzó a decir mientras contaba con los dedos distraídamente

"¡Ron!" Dijo Kim algo molesta, sin dejar de observar a la chica, la cual de una forma muy extraña dio un salto y se volvió tres figuras de ella misma.

"Eso es un truco de espejos vamos" Dijo Ron acercando la mano a una de las figuras extras que se crearon, cuando comenzó a sentir su cara y sus facciones, jalando un poco el pelo "Estos espejos son muy reales" Dijo confundido.

"Ron creo que no son espejos…" Dijo Kim, mientras las tres figuras se acercaban ellos agresivamente y saltaban hacia ellos, haciendo que los chicos, al estar en diferentes lados, se separaran más el uno del otro, así los ataques comenzaron nuevamente y mientras Kim enfrentaba a dos nuevos oponentes que lanzaba rápidos golpes y patadas de forma sincronizada, Kim las esquivaba, pero cada vez parecía que se movían más rápido, hasta que una de ellas la atrapó de un brazo y al ver esto la otra la sujeto del otro, sin dejarle posibilidades de moverse al poner sus piernas de tal manera que tampoco las pudiera mover para patearlas.

"¡Ron! " Gritó Kim mientras las dos criaturas la sostenían.

"¡Dejen en paz a Kim!" Gritó Ron, y cuando se movía para ayudar a Kim, una de las imágenes apareció enfrente de el observándolo desde un rostro cubierto haciendo a Ron retroceder, cuando esta se quitó la capucha, y el cabello negro que cubría su rostro se movió, dejando ver directamente su rostro, se podía ver una piel pálida, con unos labios rojos.

La luz de la Luna permitió verla más claramente, a Ron le parecía haberla visto en algún lado, de pronto su mente regresó al momento de su sueño y la voz que le anunciaba un lugar, al subir su mirada Ron vio algo que heló su cuerpo, y lo puso pálido y lo paralizó, sus ojos vieron en la oreja una marca de una serpiente junto con el pendiente que tenía el dibujo de un árbol, pero lo que hizo que Ron pareciera una presa asustada enfrente de un depredador mayor, fueron los ojos amarillos, con una línea triangular, profundos, que parecían dos dagas apuntando hacia el, una mirada hipnotizante y a la vez paralizante y que daba temor, la Luna parecía burlarse con su luz mientras brillaba en esa mirada penetrante, pero Ron al ver a Kim en peligro reaccionó y con la chamarra que no sabía como había conseguido la lanzó sobre la chica y con un rápido movimiento, la atrapó derribándola, y haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra el suelo y la pared, dejándola inconsciente y las figuras desaparecieran dejando a Kim libre.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo Kim mientras se aceraba a Ron

"Llevémosla al hotel" Dijo Ron, ante la cara de asombro de Kim, la cual no entendía porque Ron había dicho esto y además la cargaba, para llevarla al hotel que no se encontraba muy lejos.

"Ron¿qué sucede aquí?" Dijo Kim, mientras se le ponía enfrente y lo miraba algo molesta.

"Caminemos hacia el hotel, mientras te cuento" Dijo Ron, mientras Kim tomó la maleta, y le amarró las manos a la chica. "Creo que tendremos que buscar las maletas más tarde"

Llegando al hotel, Kim estaba estupefacta por el relato que le había dicho Ron, al parecer al igual que en Atlantis, su visión había sido correcta, pero había algo que aún Kim no entendía

"¿La serpiente y el mono¿tendrá algo que ver con el poder místico del mono?" Susurró Kim pensativa, mientras observaba a su prisionera, a la cual pasaron como una amiga que se había quedado dormida en el vuelo, mientras el hotel había pedido que fueran por las maletas de los chicos, las cuáles habían llegado a la suite royal, que venía con los gastos pagados del viaje por parte de la compañía Crane. Mientras Kim pensaba, observaba la habitación bellamente adornada con un estilo exquisito, con camas separadas, a petición del Dr. Possible, y dos baños, así como una mesa enfrente del televisor, petición hecha por Ron "Concéntrate" Pensó Kim.

"Hay algo más Kim, esta chica, no es normal, sus ojos…." Dijo Ron, observando a la chica de reojo que parecía despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"¿Qué tienen sus ojos?..." Dijo Kim cuando se abrió la boca espantada al ver la mirada de de la chica, una mirada de….Ojos de Serpiente

**Callejón – acercándose al hotel **

Varias figuras oscuras corrían por las azoteas de los lugares, así como por la calle de manera sigilosa, uno de ellos sostenía un aparato que brillaba mostrando un punto en el mapa, el callejón donde habían peleado los chicos y la extraña era el lugar donde iban, pero no encontraron nada, al parecer nos e encontraba ahí, el rastreador se había caído, pero había un papel en el callejón.

"Ron Imparable" Al leer esto volteó le pequeño papel "Hotel Royal Crane", la extraña figura aplastó el papel con sus manos y murmuró mientras sonreía.

"Hotel Royal…la serpiente esta cerca, y el mono también"….

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron Problemas en la Red, realmente uno escribe por el afánd e ser leido y también les agradezco, que lo sigan haciendo, cualquier comentario, avisenme por favor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya saben chicos lo mismo de siempre, los derechos de los personajes de KP de Disney son de Disney jajaja, mientras que los nuevos perosnajes de esta secuela y de su  
antecesora Problemas en la Red son míos, sigo viendo las posibilidades de ser escritor, esperemos se logre algún día.**

**Disfruten este segundo capítulo y reucerden que uno escribe para sus lectores y no olviden visitar Kim Possible en Español - KPSP, BlastStoppable los invita**

* * *

**El segundo paso - Ojos de Serpiente**

Las nubes cubren el bello cielo de una de las ciudades más históricas del mundo, Londres, sus luces artificiales muestran calles calladas y pocos peatones en las mismas, así como pequeños autos que circulan en gran libertad por ser altas horas de la noche, el reloj más grande del mundo sonaba al pasar la media noche, las sombras anunciaban el término del día. Una hermosa ciudad con sus grandes puentes, el Big Ben, sus castillos, su pescado con papás fritas con un clima lluvioso, pero aún lloviendo es limpia, hermosa a la vista y pacífica, aunque a la media noche casi todas las ciudades son pacíficas, de eso no hay duda, pero en ninguna otra ciudad se ve un espectáculo fuera de lo normal, sombras moviéndose por todas las calles aún bajo la lluviosa noche de Londres, figuras con vestimentas oscuras se mueven tan ágilmente como en esta, los callejones, las azoteas, los recovecos oscuros que están alrededor del Hotel Royalty Crane.

Las luces del hotel iluminaban la calle, los cuartos se veían apagados y parecía que todo era apacible dentro de ellos, aunque un cuarto en particular tenía un ambiente un poco tenso, donde un chico y una chica encaraban algo fuera de lo normal, hace pocas horas Kim y Ron tenían un viaje tranquilo y habían llegado emocionados a Londres después de su último año en la escuela ya que pasaban a la universidad, tenían 2 semanas de vacaciones antes de su baile de graduación y su día de graduación frente a todos parecía algo tan cercano, pero para ellos solo contaba este viaje, los primeros minutos fueron geniales para ellos, pero una chica extraña parecía haberles recordado que no importa donde estén, y no importa que estén haciendo, el Equipo Possible debe estar listo para la acción o debe de estarlo, cosa que no había sucedido esta vez.

Cosas extrañas rondaban la aparición de esta chica que tenía una mirada muy peculiar, visiones que Ron tuvo durante un sueño antes de que llegaran a Londres, visiones que Ron aún no se explica el porque de ellas, porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Ron era su mirada era como la de una serpiente, hipnotizante, penetrante y a la vez bella, cosa que lo desconcertaba más. Kim por su lado se encontraba pasmada de lo que había sucedido y a la vez se sentía frustrada, ya que cada vez que deseaban tener un tiempo a solas, un descanso, algo surgía, un problema, un robo, un secuestro, cosa que no le gustaba, pero en realidad era lo suficientemente responsable para no quejarse, pero lo sentía profundamente, los ojos de serpiente le parecían a Kim melancólicos y tristes, parecía que veía su interior ya que sabía que le preocupaba la universidad, porque significaba una separación, alejarse, desaparecer.

La chica por su lado los veía con detenimiento, los estudiaba como reaccionaban ante ella, su largo cabello cubría la mayoría de su rostro, y su blanca piel podría hacer pensar que era un fantasma, pero ella hubiera preferido serlo en ese momento más que ser atrapada por alguien.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Dijo Kim mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo "Vamos dinos es más fácil si nos lo dices" Completo Ron cuando le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que el cabello de la chica se moviera lentamente de su rostro, haciendo ver que sus ojos estaban encajados en Ron, observándolo detenidamente, cosa que no agradó mucho a Kim.

"Me llamo Danielle Rossenberg" Susurró la chica al ver a Ron mirarle directamente a los ojos, y suspiró profundamente.

"Gracias Dany" Respondió Ron sonriendo abiertamente, a lo que Kim alzó una ceja, porque Ron presentaba demasiada naturalidad ante la chica cosa que en verdad no le gustaba

"¿De dónde eres Dany?" Decía Ron, mientras la comenzaba a desatar cosa que le agradó bastante a Danielle que dejo salir una leve sonrisa a Ron.

"No tengo un lugar al que pertenezca" Respondió Danielle "Pero normalmente estoy en Londres" Concluyó Danielle mientras se estiraba y movía sus muñecas y sus dedos "Sabes que podría escaparme en estos momentos¿verdad?" Dijo ella mientras observaba a Kim fijamente.

"No creo que lo hagas" Respondió Ron guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Danielle se sonrojara, y se dirigió por algo de comida al pequeño refrigerador del cuarto y le daba una botella con agua, que ella tomó agradeciéndole con una reverencia con la cabeza.

A Kim le, parecía que una pequeña planta de energía nuclear estaba dentro de su cabeza y mini Kims controlaban la planta que estaba fuera de control. "Peligro, peligro, la zona de celos comienza a arder, necesitamos enfriarla""No podemos va a estallar….oops estalló" En la mente de Kim se veía el pequeño hongo nuclear explotar.

"Ron…hablemos un segundo…" Susurró Kim a Ron llevándolo a la venta mientras Danielle seguía tomando agua alegremente, pero su oído estaba escuchando lo que ellos estaban hablando.

"No me agrada…." Murmuraba Kim mientras Ron, le veía algo confundido.

"Se que nos atacó, pero…siento que debemos confiar en ella" Susurró Ron a Kim "Tengo un presentimiento…."

"Mmm….pero aún así no me agrada…..aunque tiene que ver con las palabras de tu sueño, el mono y la serpiente" Murmuró Kim mientras caminaba alejándose un poco de Ron.

"No te preocupes, no tengo nada en su contra" Dijo Danielle desde lejos, haciendo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran.

"Eh…no hablaba de ti…" Respondió nerviosa Kim, mientras intentaba ver hacia otro lado, y Ron reía un poco.

"Creo que es mejor hablar con ella directamente" Dijo Ron mientras sonreía burlonamente hacia Kim.

"Esta bien chico mono" Dijo Kim jalándole un poco la oreja, en señal de regaño amoroso "Pero si algo sale mal, ya veras" Le susurró al oído haciendo que a Ron le diera un ligero tic en el ojo pensando que podría hacerle Kim.

"Ahora Danielle, dime¿qué querías con nosotros?" Dijo Kim mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de ella.

"Necesitaba ver si el chico era en verdad el portador del poder místico del mono, además tenía que probar al famoso Equipo Possible" Respondió Danielle con un gracioso tono de burla, hacia Kim, ironía pura.

"¿Para qué?" Dijo Kim secamente y viéndola fijamente, olvidando los ojos de serpiente e intentando portarse como si fuera un interrogatorio de policía, donde ella sería la policía mala en este caso.

"Porque necesito su ayuda, es obvio, necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mis compañeros, se donde están más no saldrán si no saben que están seguros, y también necesito que me ayuden con algo que esta rodeando a este lugar" Dijo Danielle mientras observaba la ventana y se veía una figura oscura que se movía por un techo.

"¿Pero como sabías que había alguien allá afuera?" Dijo Kim sorprendida.

"Extra sensorialidad, claro, y no es uno, son cincuenta" Respondió Danielle, alejándose un poco de la ventana "Y vienen armados"

"¿Sensoralidad?" Dijo Kim algo confundida, y poniéndose un dedo en la boca

"Es la habilidad de sentir cosas que otros no pueden, o ser más sensible a la capacidad de sentir o percibir a los demás" Dijo Ron, mientras estaba sacando algo de las maletas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo Kim aún más sorprendida porque normalmente ella es quien le explicaba a Ron.

"Comics Kim, cientos y cientos de comics, además de la Fortaleza, Everlot y algunas cosillas que me enseño el Sensei" Dijo Ron riendo mientras terminaba de desempacar unas cosas.

Para Kim esto era extraño, Ron actuaba con naturalidad ante al situación, como si nada extraño pasara, además sabía del tema, que era aún más raro, al parecer esto iba más allá de su escala de lo raro y si el máximo fuera diez, esto sería un treinta.

"Ron prepara los…" Dijo Kim, mientras veía como Ron ya tenía arreglado todo.

"¿Los trajes? " Ambos trajes de batalla se encontraban listos y cargados, mientras las nanomaquinas hacían su magia cubriendo a los dos adolescentes, y los trajes que una vez sirvieron en Atlantis volvían a ellos.

"Tecnología…bah" Dijo Danielle, mientras se acercaba a ellos "Esto no es un juego de video, esto es un asunto muy antiguo y místico, sus juguetes no podrán contra esto"

"Explícate" Le dijo Kim, con una mirada desafiante, ya que para Kim y Ron sus trajes eran un recuerdo muy importante y a la vez habían ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

"Yo pertenezco a un antiguo grupo, que se hacen llamar así mismos los guardianes, protegemos un gran misterio, un poder oculto, algo que los sujetos que están afuera intenta encontrar, por ellos necesito su ayuda" Respondió Danielle mientras caminaba un poco con la mirada baja "Hace algunos meses vimos como se elevó en el cielo la estrella que proviene de la tierra, esa fue la señal para que mi grupo se reuniera nuevamente".

"El Nodo de Energía….mmm es entendible, parece una pequeña estrella" Pensó Kim mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.

"Nos reunimos y fuimos atacados, enemigos desconocidos para nosotros, vestimenta oscura estilo ninja, tenían un raro escudo, negro y rojo" Danielle explicaba mientras ponía su mano en la ventana "Nos separamos, cada quien fue enviado a una zona distinta, a la zona que cada uno representa".

"Esa vestimenta….mmm….la organización Midgar" Dijo Ron acertadamente, viendo a Kim la cual de inmediato sacó el Kimmunicador.

"Wade habla Kim, necesitamos información sobre la organización Midgar, y sobre los sujetos que atrapamos hace algunas semanas" Dijo Kim con rapidez, mientras un adormecido Wade abría los ojos.

"Si Kim buenos días también" Dijo Wade bostezando y tecleando en la computadora, ahora conectada a la Red Global de Información, o RGI diseñada por los Drivers y JG.

"Bien chicos a trabajar, necesitamos esta información y si encuentran extras se los agradeceré mucho" Dijo Wade, mientras Driver K y R lo saludaban y comenzaban la búsqueda. "Kim, creo que tardarán algunos minutos, recuerda que Midgar es una organización muy nueva"

"Wade eres genial, también ustedes chicos" Dijo Kim terminando la comunicación con Wade y los Drivers.

"Se comenzaron a mover" Dijo Danielle volteando rápidamente a la ventana mientras uno de los sujetos oscuros saltaba dentro del cuarto con una patada voladora y lanzaba una bomba de humo.

"Mala idea" Dijo Kim mientras aparecían sus gafas de protección y visión térmica que permitió a ella a Ron esquivar los ataques del sujeto, Kim le dio una patada en el estómago pero cuando estaban apunto de noquearlo de repente entraron tres más por las demás ventanas.

"¿Acaso nadie puede entrar por las puertas?" Dijo Ron cuando de pronto la puerta cayó con un golpe de cinco sujetos más "La gente se toma muy literal lo que digo"

"Cuidado mono" Se escuchó a Danielle por la espalda de Ron y este se agacho, viendo pasar por arriba de el un florero que golpeó a uno de los cinco sujetos dejándolos en el suelo.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Ron mientras se levantaba de nuevo y le daba sin querer un cabezazo en la barbilla a uno de los atacantes que lo iba atacar por arriba. "Oops…ehh…lo siento amigo "Dijo el moviendo sus manos hacia atrás dándole dos golpes a los demás.

Kim por su lado, seguía luchando contra dos más que se cubrían mutuamente y atacaban a la vez, parecían estar sincronizados, pero en un momento de descuido, uno de los sujetos bajo una de las manos y Kim aprovechó para propinarle un golpe en la cara y tomarlo de la camisa arrojándolo al otro, y dándoles una patada que los rematara dejándolos inconscientes, mientras se sacudía las manos.

"Bien creo que terminamos con ellos" Dijo Ron sonriendo mientras amontonaba a los atacantes.

"No, aún faltan muchos" Le respondió Dany de forma alarmada "Debemos irnos de aquí y rápido y tengo una gran idea" Le dijo Kim mientras de sus pies de ambos salían patines de propulsión "La tecnología es buena" Concluyó Kim sonriendo burlona.

"Bien, pero yo me iré con el" Dijo Dany mientras se ponía sobre la espalda de Ron el cual miraba un poco asustado a Kim la cual intentaba respirar profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez, cosa difícil, en este momento, ya que su pequeño reactor nuclear seguía en llamas. Sus ojos observaban a Ron mientras el sentía como si un rayo láser apuntara directo sobre su frente en una forma de tiro al blanco por parte de Kim, mientras Danielle acomodaba su cabeza en la espalda de Ron sonriendo burlonamente hacia Kim haciendo que a ella se le abrieran los ojos por completo igual que la boca y haciendo a su vez reactor de Kim estalló por segunda vez, pero aunque los celos la carcomían por dentro, no había tiempo para ellos, aunque esto era una declaración de guerra

"…Esta bien…" Dijo Kim entre dientes, mientras ambos se posicionaron enfrente de la ventana rota y al ver como las sombras iban hacia ellos, solo quedo una cosa que decir.

"¡Ahora!" Ambos gritaron mientras salían por la ventana a toda velocidad desde el décimo piso del Hotel Royalty Crane, Danielle solo cerró los ojos, las alturas no le gustaban mucho, a diez pisos de altura y cayendo a una velocidad aproximada de 50 km/h por impulso, esto no era lo más agradable del mundo.

Kim y Ron se tomaron de la mano y junto con el gran impulso sus propulsores de sus patines se apagaron y de la espalda de Kim salieron dos propulsores más mientras que de los hombros de Ron aparecieron también propulsores para no quemar a Danielle, que los hicieron tomar vuelo hasta llegar a salvo pero a toda velocidad sobre la calle.

"Bien creo que eso los dejará atrás, bastante ventaja en poco tiempo, gracias a la tecnología" Dijo Kim sonriendo burlona ante la cara de molestia de Danielle

"Eso no servirá" Dijo Danielle mientras apuntaba hacia atrás de ellos y un brillo rojo rodeaba a los sujetos permitiéndoles volar hacia a ellos con toda facilidad "Poderes Místicos".

"Claro…:" Dijo Kim mientras le hacía una señal a Ron para que la siguiera y ambos comenzaron nuevamente a patinar a toda velocidad con sus propulsores mientras las oscuras criaturas los perseguían, algunos flotando, otros corriendo atrás de ellos.

"Debemos llegar al otro lado del Big Ben, ahí los perderemos" Susurró Danielle a Ron

"¡Kim vamos hacia el Big Ben!" Le gritó Ron, Kim lo escuchó y le pareció raro pero nada podría ser más extraño ¿o sí?...

"Wade necesitamos que nos dirijas hacia el Big Ben de la manera más corta" Dijo Kim mientras en los comunicadores de ambos K contestaba su llamado "Chicos tenemos dos formas de hacer esto, a la buena y a la mala"

"¿Cuál es la buena y cuál es la mala?" Dijo Ron mientras continuaba patinando a gran velocidad

"La buena sería por la calle pero es mucho riesgo y la mala es por el techo" Se escuchó decir a K mientras ambos se veían y Danielle suspiraba.

"Creo que tomaremos la mala" Respondió Ron a K "El chico malo vuelve" Al escuchar esto Danielle se atraganto, sabiendo que volverían a las alturas, entonces una pequeña explosión salió de ambos pares de patines mientras se elevaban por un techo. "¡AHHH!" Gritó Danielle aferrándose a Ron.

"¡BOOYAH! " Gritaron Kim y Ron mientras se elevaban y salían disparados hacia otro edificio, moviéndose por los techos mientras otros miembros de Midgar aparecían de los techos contiguos y lanzaban pequeñas estrellas ninja desde sus manos y agujas casi imperceptibles que eran capaces de pasar el concreto, que pasaban cercanos al rostro de nuestros héroes.

Ron saltaba gritando un poco mientras se movía con su clásica torpeza y esquivaba sin frenar, mientras Kim zigzagueaba sin detenerse, y dispara desde sus guantes cargas de energía que los oscuros esquivaban con facilidad, ambos seguían saltando entre los edificios hasta que de pronto llegaron a la orilla del río.

"¡Kim se acabo el camino!" Gritó Ron intentando frenar, pero Kim lo jaló del brazo con fuerza y ambos saltaron, en un momento en que todo se volvió lento, detrás de ellos se veía como llegaban cientos de dagas que cortaron algunos cabellos mientras ellos caían al río.

"¡Propulsores!" Gritó Kim y entonces los patines se volvieron botas de propulsión y volaron a toda velocidad, en el mismo instante Danielle abrazó a Ron fuertemente y Ron se sonrojó mucho, mientras Kim sonrió burlona e hizo que la potencia de los patines creciera de golpe, haciendo que los tres se elevaran tanto como para ir a estrellarse al Big Ben y entrar dentro de la cara del pobre reloj.

"Crash" Sonó el gran reloj mientras daba la una de la madrugada en punto.

"¿Para qué vinimos aquí?" Dijo un Ron algo mareado y golpeado, mientras las chicas veían dentro del reloj.

"Buscamos una marca, un sello que nos permitirá huir" Respondió Danielle y su pequeño pendiente comenzó a brillar mostrando un sello que tenía forma de pantera en la parte posterior del reloj.

"El lugar que marca el movimiento del mundo….las horas….el Big Ben" Pensó Kim y se asomaba a ver el resplandor.

"Ultra un pendiente que brilla" Exclamó Ron mientas observaba con atención la luz

Detrás de ellos los miembros de Midgar comenzaron a dispararles un gran número de dagas a lo que Ron cubrió a las chicas con sus escudos, pero estos comenzaron a deshacerse ante la sorpresa de ellas.

"¡Toquemos la marca!" Gritó Danielle dando un gran salto hacia ella

Kim, jaló a Ron consigo esquivando los últimos ataques de los sujetos, en ese momento antes de tocarlo un rayo de energía roja golpeó entre los tres, haciendo que Kim soltara a Ron y este cayese al piso dándose un sentón. "¡Ouch!"

"No dejarás este lugar….mono" Dijo una figura vestida de negro de menor tamaño que las demás mientras de sus ojos emanaba energía mística."Tus dulces acompañantes tampoco, esta será su tumba"

Ron volteó y sin previo aviso soltó una gran descarga de energía del cañón de su guante que de una manera sencilla su adversario la destruyo con un rayo que salía de sus ojos, destruyendo el guante de Ron a su vez, que se regenero gracias a sus nanomáquinas.

"La tecnología no puede vencer a los poderes antiguos, no pueden escapar, no los dejaré" Los rayos de sus ojos se intensificaron.

"¿Así?" Exclamó Kim mientras cables que salieron de sus guantes tomaron a varios de los acompañantes del poderoso enemigo y los estrelló contra el "Prueba mi tecnología"

"Buen movimiento Kim" Dijo Ron como cumplido y tomó la mano de Kim mientras los tres tocaban el sello, en ese justo instante el sujeto con energía mística salió de entre los demás y disparo un rayo de energía que fue bloqueado por un remolino envolviendo a los chicos mientras el seguía insistiendo y disparando contra el mismo, entonces el remolino de color blanco se tornó rojo y los tres desaparecieron ante una mirada de furia de su atacante.

Los chicos pasaron por un túnel de luz que los transportaba a un lugar desconocido para ellos, alrededor del túnel muchas imágenes del presente y pasado surgían mientras ellos se acercaban a un final y aparecían en un lugar oscuro y polvoso.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntaron los dos adolescentes a Danielle, mientras ella se paraba tranquilamente observando el panorama y una enorme figura que se levantaba del polvo.

"Respóndenos Danielle" Exigió Kim, mientras ayudaba a Ron a ponerse en pie.

"Yo les doy la bienvenida a Egipto, el Cairo" Respondió Danielle ante una atónita mirada de los chicos y de Rufus que apenas despertaba aún con todo el movimiento había dormido cómodamente.

"…A que bien El Cairo..." Dijo Ron despreocupadamente mientras el y Kim se veían sonriendo "¿ EL CAIRO !" Gritaron ambos "¿A QUE VINIMOS AL CAIRO?.""

"….Vinimos a encontrar a la pantera…" Respondió Danielle mientras el Sol salía en el horizonte revelando un gran templo con estatuas inmensas de faraones que los miraban con severidad, mientras el Equipo Possible aunque había tenido respuestas no sabía en que se había metido….algo grande muy grande

**A cientos de Kilómetros de distancia - En algún lugar de Europa.**

"Señor los tenemos localizados, la fuente de energía de sus trajes y la huella de energía mística que dejo en su tele transportación nos dieron la ubicación exacta"

"…Dime…" Se escuchó por el comunicador.

"En el Cairo señor" Respondió nerviosamente la persona del otro lado de la línea.

"…Excelente…notifica a los chacales…es tiempo de que tengan un poco de diversión" Respondió la voz del sujeto con brillo místico.

"…Eso significa…" Se escuchó en la radio

"Ohh si….iremos de cacería" Los ojos del sujeto brillaron ocultándose en la oscuridad mientras su risa se ahogaba con el sonido de los motores de un avión que cruzaba Europa

* * *

´En el próximo capítulo: 

Tercer paso - Entre chacales y panteras

Nuestros héroes se encontraran en una búsqueda dentro de una tumba antigua, trampas, ataques de Midgar y más secretos por ser revelados, además una escena que nos recordarán los buenos días de Indiana Jones, no se lo pierdan

* * *

Notas de Ron Blast Stoppable: 

Este capítulo me gusto escribirlo, porque se va desaroolando la historia y se va dando una introducción a que se enfrentan nuestros héroes, así como a uno de los nuevos personajes Danielle Rossenberg, la cual tiene muchos misterios, espero que les haya gustado

**Yhago un llamdo a los fans que les guste escribir, dibujar o doblar porque se esta formando la KPFA Kim Possible Fans Animation del Estdio Creatio en Argentina, hecho por fans aara crear animaciones y capítulos que los fans pidan desde el principio de KP hasta más allá  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Ron "Blast" Stoppable: Nuevamente con el mismo cantar, no me pertenecen los personajes de KP de Disney y si los neuvos de estos fics.  
Espero que disfruten la nueva historia y a su vez el capítulo más reciente, no olviden que unoe scribe por los lectores, les agradezco ssu comentarios.**

**Y visiten Kim Possible en Español - KPSP ahí encontraran desde capítulso descargables hasta imágenes de los mejores artistas de KP así como música y mucho más y fans de KP claro esta. **

**Que se diviertan con la lecutra**

**

* * *

**

**Tercer Paso – Entre Chacales y Panteras**

Egipto una tierra misteriosa, llena de antiguas civilizaciones, dinastías y batallas, plagada de secretos y hundida en un mar infinito de dudas, una tierra llamada por si misma tierra de faraones cuyos reinados solo son recuerdos enmarcados en gigantescas pirámides de roca de perfecta simetría cuyas figuras son la sombra de un pasado glorioso y cuyo interior guarda respuestas a varios acertijos que han existido desde hace mucho tiempo, acertijos que son como arenas.

Las arenas cuentan las historias de generaciones antiguas, llevan el recuento y los restos de memorias del pasado, cada grano representó una vida, cada grano representaba una oportunidad y un momento, antiguamente la arena era respetada por estos principios, y quienes más admiraban la belleza de su árido paisaje eran los egipcios, una civilización que dio paso a muchas otras, con su arquitectura, con su fuerza y con sus conocimientos, pero poco a poco esto se fue perdiendo, poco a poco las arenas se lo llevaron todo y así la arena y sus recuerdos crecieron en una zona que solo el viento conoce, y donde una tumba antigua se encuentra vigilada bajo los ojos de faraones y un enorme templo se alzaba, un antiguo sendero que parecía estar escondido tras las dunas y que pocos habían llegado a ver.

El amanecer en Egipto mostraba los hermosos relieves de las arenas, e iluminaban una antigua estatua que observaba a los aventureros que habían llegado al igual que el amanecer en un rayo de luz, unos viajeros que han conocido todo el mundo, que han ayudado a todas las personas posibles amigos o enemigos, si hay alguien en peligro ellos están ahí, si alguien los necesita ellos van en su ayuda, pero ahora las cosas se encontraban de cabeza, ahora ellos eran los perseguidos y nuevamente se encontraban inmersos en un misterio del que no tenían ni una pista, realmente se encontraban como ese antiguo templo, perdidos en un mar de dudas o arena, como se vea el caso.

Una miradas atónita y sorprendida recorría el lugar, un templo real, un templo escondido que nadie había conocido, que solo ellos habían visto junto con una peculiar acompañante, cuyos ojos eran extraordinariamente raros y cuya personalidad se encontraba en un misterio igual de difícil de resolver que los antiguos jeroglíficos. Esa mirada era de unos ojos verdes los cuales hacían juego con los hermosos aposentos en los que se encontraban, la mirada de Kim Possible revisaba todo a su alrededor, esto parecía un sueño en el cual el pasado se mezclaba con el presente, pero una voz la despertó de su asombro

"Kim…. ¿Kim?" Kim escuchó la voz de Ron pronunciar su nombre y lo volteó a ver mientras avanzaba hacia el sonriente, mientras Ron se encontraba observando unos antiguos grabados que describían algo que podría serles de ayuda. En ese instante vio la figura de Danielle atrás de Ron y mirando a Kim de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo Danielle al asomarse por el hombro de Ron sonriéndole amigablemente y haciendo que Kim se acercara a toda velocidad.

"Yo lo ayudare" Dijo Kim mientras ambas chicas aplastaban a Ron que se encontraba en medio de las dos y lo hacían caer al suelo, haciendo que tocara una piedra que abrió un pasadizo atrás de una de las columnas

"Ouch…." Exclamó Ron mientras ambas chicas lo ayudaban a pararse, pero al tratar una la otra jalaba a Ron y viceversa.

"Solo quiero ayudarlo" Respondió Danielle mirando a los ojos a Kim, mientras Kim la veía también directamente a los ojos "Yo también quiero ayudarlo"

"Chicas…puerta" Dijo un Ron muy mareado por tantos movimientos, mientras apuntaba con el dedo al pasadizo que se había abierto, y ambas chicas dejaron caer a Ron nuevamente la suelo al sorprenderse al mismo tiempo al ver que había un camino con antorchas que parecía que los habían estado esperando.

"Em…chicas ayuda…" Dijo un aturdido Ron en el suelo, mientras Rufus salía del bolsillo y lo veía asustado y comenzaba a reclamarles a las dos chicas que seguían viendo el pasadizo, y entonces Kim reaccionó.

"Lo siento Ron….." Le dijo suavemente Kim mientras le ayudaba a levantarse mientras Danielle caminaba hacia el pasadizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Vengan, tenemos que avanzar, parece que no estamos solos y tenemos un largo camino que andar" Dijo Danielle sin mirarlos mientras sus ojos brillaban tenuemente con una luz bastante perturbadora que si los chicos la hubieran visto los hubiera asustado junto con su sonrisa que no parecía humana.

Kim ayudó a Ron y ambos caminaron hacia el pasadizo al cual Danielle ya había entrado, las paredes tenían miles de grabados que no podían entender, las figuras mostraban a un joven que no parecía egipcio que junto con varios personajes que no eran de ese lugar místico. Ron observó la figura del guerrero y le veía un parecido, alguien que el había visto antes en algún lado, pero su distraída mente no sabía de donde era esa persona o quien era. Su mente buscada recuerdos de hace varios meses, pero no encontraba nada, buscaba más allá de esos meses, un año atrás, parecía que seguía una memoria, pero de pronto una voz lo distrajo.

"Vamos Ron, debemos seguir adelante, Danielle se avanzó mucho y no confío en ella como para quedarnos aquí solos" Le dijo Kim en susurros, mientras ambos emprendían la marcha, en un tétrico pero maravilloso lugar que cada vez era más oscuro.

"No me gusta esto, Kim realmente se esta poniendo muy oscuro" Murmuró Ron mientras el túnel comenzaba a verse simplemente como una cueva sin fin con cientos luces a los lados que eran una tenue iluminación.

"Debe de haber una salida por aquí, el fuego no puede existir sin algo de oxigeno al menos que fuese fuego romano" Susurró Kim mientras avanzaban tocando la pared.

Dentro de la oscuridad ambos adolescentes pudieron escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, mientras los escuchaban avanzaban más rápido y los pasos eran más fuertes, numerosos, una pequeña luz se vio para Kim y Ron cuando llegaron a un pequeño cuarto que parecía marcar la mitad del túnel, que tenía un símbolo extraño que representaba una garra, lo cual vieron los chicos con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Pantera?" Se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo "Me debes una soda" Dijo Ron bajando la voz mientras Kim le sonreía y reía un poco.

"Creo que tenemos compañía" Ambos chicos retrocedieron al extremo del cuarto que estaba completamente sellado, parecía no tener una salida, aunque tenía algo extraño que Kim notó en el extremo derecho de la pared, una pequeña figura de pantera.

"Aquí no hay mucho aire Ron así que recuerda respirar lo mínimo, y hablar lo menos posible" Dijo Kim mientras los pasos llegaban hasta ellos y 5 figuras altas aparecían cubiertos con mantos de color café apuntándoles con un dedo y una mano vendada.

Ambos chicos se vieron uno al otro y se pusieron en poses de combate, a su vez los 5 sujetos simplemente parecía que desaparecían como arena y aparecían enfrente de ellos rodeándolos, la reacción de los chicos no fue del más mínimo terror ambos lanzaron certeras patadas ala cara de dos de los sujetos mientras daban un golpe certero a otros dos estrellando a los cuatro en la pared mientras el último sacaba una espada que era de color negra su hoja y destellaba una oscura luz. Al ver esto Kim saltó rebotando en una pared y lo tomó de las manos mientras Ron en sincronía pateaba la cara del sujeto para revelar que había debajo de la capucha, haciendo que los chicos retrocedieran.

Sus miradas eran de horror, una cosa era ver ojos de serpiente de una chica, pero esto se pasaba, un ser con cabeza de chacal los estaba viendo directo a los ojos soltando un rugido de perro feroz mientras los otros cuatro se paraban y se quitaban las capuchas y hacían lo mismo.

"Perros….horribles…momias" Dijo Ron nerviosamente mientras veía a Kim con una cara de miedo.

"Ron no son perros son chacales….emmm…..chacales…. ¿acaso yo dije eso?" Dijo Kim con una mirada un tanto perdida contestándole a Ron.

"Si chacales y chacales muy feos….esto es malo" Dijo Ron mientras los veía con algo de temor

"Hemos enfrentado cosas peores…creo" Dijo Kim con una cara llena de confusión.

Entonces el chacal principal se puso enfrente de ellos y rugió furiosamente "Uhhh…amigo dos palabras para ti ENJUAGUE BUCAL" Dijo Ron mientras se tapaba la nariz y movía la mano para evitar el hedor y al hacer esto los chacales parecía que se reían de su líder, y este gruñó molesto.

Los cinco chacales comenzaron su ataque nuevamente con mayor velocidad que antes y los chicos los esquivaban cada uno peleando con dos de ellos mientras le chacal con la espada de hoja oscura los observaba en una pose de brazos cruzados. Kim soltaba puñetazos de la manera más precisa posible pero ninguno parecía tener efecto, por más que lo golpeaba y caía uno de los chacales se seguía levantando, mientras el otro la atacaba por la espalda lanzando mordidas pero en un movimiento gimnástico Kim atrapó su hocico con las piernas cerrándolo y lanzándolo contra el otro chacal que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Ron por su parte, hacía movimientos extraños tomando las manos de los dos chacales mientras les daba una vuelta y los estrellaba contra el piso y los levantaba nuevamente lanzándolos hacia los otros dos en el suelo haciendo que el que se encontraba parado se enojara y gruñera y comenzara a disparar de su espada oscura lances de luz que golpeaban con el piso y las paredes mientras Kim y Ron los esquivaban por pocos centímetros, las ráfagas de disparo eran tan rápidas que los chicos intentaban todo para esquivarlas y atacar al mismo tiempo pero no se los permitía el chacal.

"¡Ron salta hacia acá!" Gritó Kim cuando jalaba el objeto con forma de pantera haciendo que se abriera un pasadizo que movió la pared al momento justo que Ron saltó y se cerró en el momento en que su zapato terminaba de pasar haciendo que el último disparo golpeara en el artefacto y lo destruyera causando un gran enojo por parte del gran chacal que aulló con furia haciendo que los otros cuatro se levantaran y comenzaran a rasgar y golpear la pared, mientras los chicos entraban a un túnel mucho más oscuro que el anterior.

El piso se encontraba pegajoso al parecer había lodo, y las antorchas de ese lugar no iluminaban mucho del camino, los arañazos de los chacales se escuchaban lejanos mientras entraban dentro de la oscuridad, tomando una antorcha cada uno y al hacer esto se escuchó un pequeño crujido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró Ron mientras se movía con lentitud sobre el lodo y Rufus se subía a su hombro para no mancharse y a la vez estar de vigía.

"No lo sé pero debemos avanzar con cuidado, y tenemos que ser rápidos, no creo que esos monstruos nos dejen escapar tan fácilmente" Murmuró Kim mientras veía con asco la babosa pared que tenía limo encima y se limpiaba los guantes.

"Esto me recuerda cuando te picaste la nariz en la foto escolar" Dijo Ron en una pequeña carcajada.

"No eres graciosa Ron, además no me picaba la nariz…." Susurró apenada Kim mientras se movía sobre el resbaloso piso.

"Claro Kim, entonces estabas buscando murciélagos en la cueva, claro que ahora nosotros somos los murciélagos" Dijo riendo Ron mientras Rufus soltaba una risita burlona.

"No hablemos de cosas vergonzosas chico rompe pantalones" Dijo Kim mientras le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla y enojo a su vez.

"Ohh vamos Kim, eso a mi no me apena, recuerda es parte de mi Ronesca personalidad" Respondió Ron con gran confianza "¡Yey!" Le secundó Rufus alegremente.

"Mmm…" Murmuró una Kim vencida por la realidad, Ron nunca se apenaba, no se ponía celoso ni tampoco demostraba una actitud fuera de control, solo si se trataba de algo que le pasara a ella, cosa que verdaderamente le hizo sonreír ya que se dio cuenta que Ron solo reaccionaba de alguna manera especial cuando era con ella y nada más con ella "Ha ganado esta batalla señor Imparable, pero no la guerra" Dijo ella bromeando y tocándole la cara con su mano que no estaba manchada de limo.

Ron tomó su mano con ternura y le miro a los ojos con la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar, pero su tierno momento se vio interrumpido al escuchar un derrumbe atrás de ellos, al parecer los chacales habían derrumbado la pared.

"¿Un derrumbe?...¿Habrán atravesado la pared?" Dijo Kim angustiada y un aullido se dejó escuchar por toda la cueva.

"Eso responde tu pregunta…" Dijo Ron nerviosamente mientras se comía las uñas. Ambos chicos caminaron lo más rápido posible, cosa que no era mucha velocidad considerando el fango, Rufus se golpeó la cabeza contra una antorcha y se escuchó un segundo crujido delante de ellos.

"Ron tengo un mal presentimiento, ten cuidado donde pis…¡AHH!" Gritó Kim mientras ella y Ron resbalaban por una trampa en el suelo que se había abierto y caían en un tobogán a toda velocidad que era iluminado por más antorchas.

"¡Kim no me gusta estoooo!" Decía Ron mientras alzaba los brazos por la velocidad y Rufus chillaba sobre el estomago de Ron.

"¡TECHO!" Exclamó Kim en el momento exacto en que Ron abajaba las manos a toda prisa y se veía como el techo detrás de ellos caía.y esos escombros eran atravesados por cinco figuras no muy alegres, se escuchaba como reían.

"Creo que se divierten" Dijo Ron mirando hacia atrás "Ron concéntrate en el descens…OHHHH" Gritó Kim ya que el camino se había acabado y caían en un túnel oscuro y profundo.

"¡Bladers!" Dijeron Kim y Ron haciendo que de sus trajes salieran en sus antebrazos cuchillas al igual que en sus zapatos quedándose clavados en la pared, mientras desde las alturas los cinco chacales les observaban y comenzaban a lanzarles escombros.

"Oigan, eso no es justo… ¡ouch!... ¡eso dolió!" Gimió Ron algo molesto cuando unas rocas le pegaron en la cabeza, y otras las bloqueaba con los puños y escudos del traje.

Kim se había percatado que debajo de ellos corría una brisa, una salida, algo muy raro para un lugar así y a su vez tenía un olor ligero a agua dulce, agua que podía deshacer vendajes y llevarse la arena.

"Ron saltemos, no se si sea una salida pero es nuestra única oportunidad" Dijo Kim mientras bloqueaba varias rocas que caían desde el final del tobogán "¿Listo?"

"¡Listo Kim!" Dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en posición horizontal debajo de Kim "Bladers fuera" Dijeron ambos soltándose de la pared y ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, abrazados.

"Este hoyo es muy profundo" Dijo Ron mientras seguían cayendo.

"Claro no nos iremos solos" Dijo Kim mientras volteaba hacia los chacales y lanzaba una descarga de energía hacia el final del tobogán haciendo que los mismos cayeran aullando directo hacia ellos como balas de cañón pero durante su caída los chacales parecían seguir peleando ya que lanzaban arañazos a los chicos y a su vez el chacal con espada disparaba a los dos mientras descendían a toda velocidad.. Los chicos se miraron uno al otro y se separaron rebotando en las paredes, mientras un sonido de agua corriendo era más fuerte y se podía vislumbrar una luz que reflejaba los brillos de una corriente subterránea.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Kim en el instante que pudo ver una pequeña saliente y las manos de los dos se tomaron rápidamente creando una curva en el aire que les permitió llegar sanos y salvo, mientras los chacales caían hacia el agua y se comenzaban a deshacer como las momias que eran.

"Ufff…eso estuvo cerca" Suspiró Ron mientras se paraba, pero una mano grotesca jaló su tobillo, era el chacal principal "¡Suéltame!" Gritó Ron mientras pateaba la mano del chacal que intentaba llevárselo consigo al río. Kim jaló a Ron con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el chacal cayera nuevamente pero no completo

"¡Una mano¡MANO!" Gritó Ron al ver la mano de la momia aún atrapando su pie y se la quitó rápidamente dejándola en el suelo, mientras ambos corrían hacia lo que parecí una cámara de rituales egipcios., con dos grandes huecos en el suelo que dejaban salir fuego del mismo, un fuego extraño que parecía ser arena y un símbolo gigantesco con cara de pantera se asomaba en la pared del fondo, con un pequeño símbolo que una figura inmóvil observaba bajo una luz.

"Vaya al fin llegaron" Dijo la Danielle en la esquina del cuarto saliendo de entre las sombras con sus ojos brillosos.

"¡Tu nos abandonaste allá atrás!...sabías que todo esto sucedería" Reclamó Kim caminando con furia hacia ella, mientras cerraba los puños.

"Si, pero lograron superarlo ¿no es así?" Dijo Danielle sonriendo burlonamente hacia Kim, mientras que en las dos se veía el deseo de comenzar una pelea.

"Nadie peleará en el recinto sagrado de mi familia" Dijo la figura que observaba la piedra de la pantera "Serpiente deja a nuestros invitados en paz, o yo mismo tendré que hacerte calmar" La figura se volteó era un joven fornido y con tez morena, su cabello se veía algo quemado por el sol, pero su porte era de un guerrero noble, sus ojos eran cafés y observaban a los chicos mientras avanzaba con calma hacia ellos.

"El mono, y su pareja" Dijo el joven portentoso mientras movía su capucha color arena "Yo soy Hassson, representante de estas tierras míticas, guardian de la pantera y orgulloso portador de las garras de las mismas, es un honor conocerlos" Concluyó Hassson haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras besaba la mano de Kim en señal de caballerosidad.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Ron, mientras se ponía entre los dos, y le veía un poco molesto "Antes de tantas formalidades" Movió los dedos como comillas aéreas "Me podrían explicar ¿qué sucede?"

"Bien me parece lo correcto, nosotros somos miembros de una antigua organización dedicada a proteger generación tras generación el poderoso objeto místico conocido como Ragnarok, es un objeto muy peligroso" Dijo Hassson mientras observaba a los chicos.

"La mano…" Dijo Ron mirando la mano de Hassson que aún estaba sobre la de Kim.

"¡Oh lo siento realmente lo siento!" Dijo Hassson quitando su mano de la de Kim sonrojado "No era mi intensión"

"Claro…." Dijo Ron mientras alzaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos, al ver esto Kim no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita burlona imperceptible para Ron, ya que a Kim le divertía ver que los papeles se cambiaban y principalmente que a Ron le importaba mucho ella misma.

"Pero eso no nos explica anda, Dany dijo…" La risita de Kim paró cuando escuchó a Ron decir Dany y lo miró algo molesta mientras el continuaba hablando "Que necesitaba nuestra ayuda para encontrarlos porque no saldrían sin que estuvieran seguros".

Esto hizo pensar a Hassson, al mismo instante que este se encontraba pensativo, Danielle apareció a su lado y lo miró fijamente, a lo que los ojos de Hassson la miraron de una manera dura que la hizo retroceder.

"Mono…deberé hablar contigo después de algo muy importante, pero no ahora, no con la serpiente cerca" Dijo Hassson con tono frío en su voz.

Detrás de ellos, una figura se levantaba de las arenas del desierto, la mano que Ron había dejado en la saliente parecía que tomaba forma, una gigantesca montaña de arena emergía y tomaba la forma de un gigantesco chacal, con una gran lanza oscura.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Hassson mientras con sus dos portentosos brazos movía a Kim y Ron hacia atrás de el "Yo me encargaré, son viejos amigos de mi familia" Dijo Hassson sonriendo.

"No dejaremos que lo hagas solo, no te conocemos pero, no dejaremos que pelees con algo así para ayudarnos a escapar" Dijo Kim algo molesta y a la vez preocupada, cosa que hizo que Rufus sacara la lengua y Ron también.

Hassson solo movió la mano y dos manoplas con garras transparentes aparecieron en sus manos, y al ponerse en una extraña pose de pelea que simulaba a una pantera, se lanzó contra el gran chacal el cuál lanzó un poderoso golpe contra él, pero Hassson siguió de frente y con sus dos garras rompió la oscura lanza mientras continuaba corriendo y el chacal intentaba golpearlo y pisarlo, pero todo parecía inútil para el chacal, la gran velocidad y fortaleza de Hassson le permitía esquivar los golpes, entonces saltó con todas sus fuerzas y con un golpe certero entre los ojos, el chacal literalmente se partió en miles de granos de arena que fueron a caer hacai el arroyo subterráneo, terminando así con la amenaza.

"Listo… ¿En qué estábamos?" Dijo Hassson volteando a ver a los chicos que teníanla boca abierta en señal de asombro, mientras Hassson se movía hacia ellos y seguía avanzando con los tres chicos hacia el símbolo de la pantera y volteaba la marca haciendo que apareciera una tortuga.

"Fue increíble como eliminaste a ese monstruo con tanta facilidad, tienes una gran fortaleza y realmente eres muy ágil, ese estilo de pelea me recordó a algo….pero no se a que" Dijo Kim emocionada mientras veía a Hassson sonriendo abiertamente.

"Es el estilo de la pantera de diamante, es diferente de todos los estilos de combate que conoces, pero realmente es algo espectacular cuando aprendes a usarlo casi de forma instantánea reaccionas ante todo algo como el sentido del peligro del mono" Dijo Hassson riéndose un poco de Ron.

"¿Acaso no te molesta que se burlen de ti?" Susurró Danielle al oído de Ron "Como que ve con mucho entusiasmo a Hassson¿no te parece?" La voz viperina de Danielle corría por los oídos de Ron, lo cual al principio intentaba ignorar pero mientras más pensaba en lo que decía Danielle más se molestaba, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta que Danielle era quien le estaba haciendo sentir así, no Kim, ni Hassson.

"Creo que te molesta que el la vea" Los dedos de Danielle recorrían un hombro de Ron pero no de forma juguetona, parecía que cada paso de sus dedos activaba una fibra más de enojo de Ron, cosa poco normal en el, mientras más pasos daban hacia la pieza en forma de tortuga, más rabia sentía, pero una mirada de sonrisa de Kim hizo que su enojo se calmara pero su mente seguía con los mismo pensamientos, mientras Danielle sonreía complacida viendo a Ron con gran satisfacción y un sonido viperino se dejó salir de su boca.

En la mente de Kim la forma de pelear de Hassson era estudiada de manera rápida, verdaderamente estaba fascinada por el arte marcial, más no por el chico, su gran sonrisa era la emoción de aprender algo nuevo dentro de todo esto ya demás su mente dejaba de pensar en Danielle por un instante, haciéndola sentir muy feliz, entonces Hassson tocó la pieza en formad e tortuga.

"Visitaremos a una muy cercana amiga mía, toquen la pieza por favor" Todos tocaron la pieza aunque Ron lo hacía de mala gana, y Kim con mucho gusto admirada de la habilidad de Hassson.

"Momento otro viaje de teletransporta….." Dijo Ron mientras todos desaparecían entre las arenas que parecían llamas.

**En alguna parte de Asia.**

"Señor tuvimos problemas….los chacales….se hundieron" Dijo la voz de una persona algo mayor pero bastante formal.

"….Maldición…..he subestimado al chico mono y a sus aliados…." Murmuró la voz detrás del comunicador.

"Haz arreglos, esta vez no permitiremos que escapen, haremos una ligera visita a unos viejos amigos en Japón…." Sonrió la figura detrás del comunicador y rió ligeramente

"…Bien señor haré los preparativos…pero ¿como sabía a donde se dirigían?…" Dio la voz del educado hombre.

"Elemental…elemental, busca el equilibrio la velocidad de la pantera y fortaleza, van con la sabiduría y la calma" Dijo la voz detrás del comunicador.

"¿Quién es la velocidad y la calma?" Preguntó ingenuamente el hombre educado.

"Sencillo amigo mío….la tortuga…"

* * *

En rl próximo capítulo: 

Cuarto paso - Coraza de Tortuga

Nuestros héroes y sus aliados llegan a Japón, para encontrarse que el Sensi se encuentra involucrado, un nuevo aliado es descubierto, Danielle sigue con un extraño plan que podría llevar a laseparación de nuestros héroes y una poderosa arma regresa a las manos de Ron Imparable, mientras Midgar y ataca nuevamente.

* * *

Quiero Agradecer a todos, los del Equipo KPSP, y dejenme mencionar que varios personajes son inspiraicones no solamente mías sino también al pensar ene sta maravillosa gente, pongo varios aspectos de ellos en las nuevas creaciones de este fic así que este fic es un homenaje para todos los tipos de fans de KP que hay. 

Y no olviden visitar la pagina del estudio creati con el proyecto KPFA, Kim Possible Fans Animation, si tu deseas ser parte de este proyecoo de fans para fans, comunicate conmigoy te pondr en contacto con aquellos que lo llevan acabo, escribe, dibuja, anima, dobla, todo es posible para un fand e Kim Possible.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Ron "Blast" Stoppable Disclaimer: Hola a todos disculpen la demora de este capítulo, realmente es un capítulo algo largo así que lo partí en dos, para la comodidad de los lectores principalmente, la segunda parte pronto llegará, espero que lo disfruten, posiblemente actualice el archivo.**

**Y no olviden visitar Kim Possible en Español - KPSP donde encontraran muchos fans, fan fictions, videos y capítulos descargables así como música de Kim Posssible**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuarto Paso - Coraza de Tortuga**

**Parte 1 : Nubes de Tormenta.**

El túnel de luz parecía más confortable la segunda vez que se usaba, Kim observaba el tubo de luz con mayor detenimiento, y observaba como parecía que pasaban por diversos parajes, las visiones de miles de paisajes al mismo tiempo en un solo instante era majestuoso, amaneceres y atardeceres al mismo tiempo, viendo el movimiento de las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos y las aguas debajo como si fuesen espejismos, la mirada de Kim se desvió hacia Ron quien se encontraba también asombrado ante tal espectáculo pero al notar la mirada de Kim volteó repentinamente con una cara de indignación que desconcertó a Kim pero la mirada de Danielle hacia ella y una sonrisa viperina que parecía de satisfacción, le hizo entender que algo no estaba bien y que la Serpiente tenía que ver algo en esto. Los ojos de Kim se cerraron un momento en señal de tristeza haciendo que Ron volteara a verla preocupado, el sentía que no podía estar enojado con ella, que no podía ni siquiera sentirse molesto, ya que el conocía a Kim, mejor que nadie, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz.

Por su parte Danielle observaba interesada a Ron mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y cada vez que la intensidad de su mirada se incrementaba Ron sentía como se molestaba, y recordaba como esas palabras viperinas habían llegado a sus oídos haciéndolo enojar, la cabeza de Ron era un completo desorden, las palabras de Danielle intentaban imponerse sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kim, tenía un gigantesco dolor de cabeza. Rufus se asomó por el bolsillo de Ron y miró a Danielle asustándose, he intentaba avisarle a Ron pero este no le hacía caso el dolor de cabeza era intenso.

Hassson se percataba de todo, sin siquiera voltear y sus pensamientos se encontraban en dos puntos, encontrar a la tortuga y descubrir que planeaba Danielle, mientras el túnel se terminaba, una pequeña descarga de luz que provenía de la garra de diamante de Hassson cegó a Danielle momentáneamente e hizo que Ron sintiera un descansó mientras cerraba los ojos y Kim se acercaba hacia el dándole un abrazo que hizo sentir a ambos más tranquilos, en ese instante Rufus saltó al bolsillo de Kim sin que se dieran cuenta, y el túnel terminó su camino haciéndolos aparecer en lo alto de las montañas.

La luz del túnel desapareció poco a poco ante sus ojos, y la luz de la Luna era la que tomaba su lugar, las cuatro figuras aparecieron dentro de un hermoso valle entre altas montañas que les permitían observar un hermoso cielo estrellado que pocas veces se podían ver en una ciudad iluminada, un fresco viento soplaba sobre la cansada figura de nuestros dos héroes y de sus extraños acompañantes.

Kim observaba el paisaje que dejaba ver pequeñas luces de enormes ciudades apoyándose en Ron quien la abrazó con ternura y Hassson se paró detrás de ellos estorbando a Danielle no permitiéndole ver por su gran tamaño, lo que hizo que ella le viese con enojo.

Las montañas reflejaban un hermoso paisaje la antigua fuerza de estas, su forma, su figura y su completa fortaleza que ha durado cientos o miles de años, dejaba observar lo bello de la naturaleza ante las preciosas cascadas que se esuchcaban cerca del valle que eran cristalinas y su agua guiaba cada gota de vida a los hogares de millones de personas, el agua cristalina hacia eco en las montañas como música que tranquilizaba el alma, hacía sentir a Ron en un lugar conocido, muy familiar, mientras respiraba profundamente.

"¿En dónde nos encontramos Hassson?" Preguntó Kim, mientras Hassson jalaba consigo a Danielle enfrente de ellos pero dándoles la espalda.

"Estamos en una isla, una hermosa isla llamada Japón" Respondió Hassson y los chicos no parecían sorprendidos pero se veían contentos de escucharlo.

"Con razón se me hacía conocido este lugar" Dijo Ron mientras caminaba junto con Kim en la oscuridad bajando unas escaleras que ni Hassson, ni Danielle habían detectado.

"Co...Conoces… ¿este lugar?" Tartamudeó Hassson mientras lo observaba caminar junto con Kim.

"Digamos que es como una segunda casa para mi" Dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras a lo lejos se veía una estructura con poca iluminación, pero conocida para los ojos de Imparable-san.

"Bienvenidos a Yamanouchi" Se escuchó entre la oscuridad "Te esperábamos Imparable-san" La voz era sabia y profunda.

"Maestro Sensei" Dijo Ron haciendo una reverencia "Es un gusto verlo nuevamente"

"Lo mismo digo Imparable-san aunque es una lástima que siempre nuestros caminos se crucen en los momentos más oscuros del mundo" Dijo Maestro Sensei, apareciendo de la entrada de la gran estructura junto con todos los estudiantes y varios más que se encontraban parados sobre la barda

"Espero que no les moleste, pero hemos mandado sus coordenadas a su amigo tecnológico Wade y a sus amigos Drivers" Dijo una voz conocida para Kim era Hirotaka.

"Y le hemos encomendado un trabajo especial que les facilitará las cosas" Terminó Yori que estaba a su lado, y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

"¿Encargaron a Wade un trabajo?" Dijo Ron algo confuso "¿Sólo?"

"No se preocupen su amiga Monique le acompaña, claro el prometió no revelar nuestra posición, pero era necesario que esto se hiciera rápido si queremos detener un gran mal" Dijo Yori mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior junto con Hirotaka

"Por cierto Hassson y Danielle es un placer ver a los descendientes de los guardianes" Dijo al mismo tiempo el Sensei mientras todos entraban al templo dejando perplejos a los dos invitados.

**Dentro de Yamanouchi – Salón del Sable Lotus**

Kim y Ron se encontraban sentados a un lado junto con Hassson y Danielle mientras del otro se encontraban Hirotaka, Yori y Maestro Sensei, una pequeña mesa estaba en medio de ellos con una caja ornamentada que guardaba un arma antigua y poderosa que solo el elegido podía blandir, era el Sable Lotus, su aparición significaba que era necesario que el elegido volviera a pelear contra las fuerzas del mal.

"Antes de que alguno hable mis honorables invitados permítanme contarles una historia" Dijo Maestro Sensei mientras respiraba profundamente "Hace mucho tiempo cuando los poderes místicos eran algo común, existía un objeto preciado y custodiado por un grupo de valientes guerreros que tenían en si el poder místico de los animales, estos guerreros representaban la justicia, y cada uno a su vez un espíritu guardián "

"La Serpiente: ágil, sagaz, hipnotizante y fuerte, capaz de vencer a un ejército ella sola, pero tenía un gran defecto si deseaba algo lo conseguía sin importarle sobre quien pasaba, ella es tu antecesor Danielle Rossenberg" Todos voltearon a ver a Danielle la cual miró con severidad al Maestro Sensei

"No mencione mi pasado, o la pagara caro" Amenazó Danielle con ojos llenos de ira, a lo cual Maestro Sensei solo abrió sus ojos y entonces Danielle sintió un miedo brutal, un golpe psíquico que solo Ron y Hassson lograron sentir y que hizo sentar y callar a Danielle.

"Tu pasado te persigue, o mejor dicho, tus errores que no perdonas

"Continuare…ejem…el segundo animal es la Pantera, representada por la garra de diamante de luz, un arma que solo esta familia puede usar, esta familia se ha caracterizado por ser una familia honorable y fiel a los guardianes, esperan el regreso del portador del Sable Lotus es decir tu Imparable-san" Concluyó la parte de la explicación Maestro Sensei mientras Hassson comenzó a hablar

"Tiene mucha razón Maestro Sensei…mi familia ha hecho esto durante mucho tiempo y al fin el mono ha regresado, pero esto no me parece bueno del todo, aunque créame que me siento feliz de que al fin la espera ha terminado, las cosas no están bien, y además no vengo exactamente por el mono…" Dijo Hassson mientras se levantaba "Yo he venido a buscar a…." Hassson fue callado por la mano de Maestro Sensei que la levantó suavemente.

"Ella esta aquí" Dijo Maestro Sensei mientras atrás de ellos aparecía una chica delgada con un bello rostro un poco redondo, ojos orientales y un cabello negro lacio que caía sobre un hermoso kimono color púrpura de seda con pequeños arreglos de flores de cerezo y violetas, sus manos enfrente de ella parecían de porcelana desde simple vista parecían tersas; los ojos y la boca de Ron se abrieron grandemente mientras Kim se la cerraba lentamente, intentando comprender a los hombres. Hassson se acercó lentamente hacia la bella muchacha oriental.

"Syoko…." Dijo casi en un suspiro Hassson mientras la tomaba suavemente de las manos y la veía a los ojos con ternura mientras Syoko se sonrojaba, ambos olvidaron que estaban siendo observados hasta que Ruufs hizo una señal de asco ante la escena romántica.

"El amor es algo muy fuerte más poderoso que la ira y la envidia, muchos no lo entienden, los rencores del pasado y los errores, son cosas que muchos sobreponen sobre el amor" Dijo Maestro Sensei con una profunda voz sabia, mientras un ojos observaba a Danielle, quien observaba a Ron con cierta malicia, y se dio cuenta que era observada.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones Maestro Sensei comenzó nuevamente su explicación, mientras Syoko se sentaba entre Danielle y Ron haciendo que esta pusiera una cara de enojo no muy complaciente y haciendo que Kim sonriera abiertamente, haciendo que Yosi fuera la incomoda en este caso, aunque ella ya había aceptado con anterioridad el vínculo entre Imparable-san y Kim-chan.

"El tercer animal guardián es la Tortuga, fuerte defensivamente, capaz de evitar cualquier ataque y defender a quienes protege como una coraza, muestra sabiduría y calma, a comparación de la pantera que es sagaz pero impetuosa, son el primer Ying-Yang de los Guardianes del Ragnarok, un equilibrio" Al decir esto Sensei, Syoko se apenó ya que como una tortuga era tímida ante estas circunstancias, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

"Tortuga tonta…" Murmuró Danielle mientras tenía una cara de molestia y cerraba los puños.

"Maestro Sensei, con respecto a Wade" Dijo Kim con una voz algo preocupada.

"No se preocupe señorita Possible, el va en busca del cuarto animal guardián, no es un guardián peligroso, solamente si se le es presionada, tiene un carácter algo activo, se podría decir, ahora deben ir a descansar necesitarán fuerzas, llevan tres días sin dormir según el tiempo del reloj, por favor Yori y Hirotaka guíen a los guardianes a sus aposentos, mientras tengo unas palabras con Imparable-san y Possible-san" Dijo Sensei mientras todos se levantaban y hacían una reverencia dejando a los chicos y a Sensei solos en el salón.

"¿Sucede algo Sensei?" Preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba a Kim para tomarle la mano, y un brillo surgió del Sable que se encontraba tranquilamente en la mesa.

"Así es Imparable-san….algo que deben saber ustedes, que nadie les ha dicho con respecto a lo que esta sucediendo…se conra que han peleado, y se contra que han dado su mejor esfuerzo…pero deben saber que la tecnología no podrá vencer a esta magia…" Dijo Sensei suavemente y con aire de profundidad en sus palabras.

"Eso nos lo dijo Danielle" Dijo Kim, mientras miraba con preocupación a Ron.

"Ambos, están dentro de una guerra ancestral…los Guardianes del Ragnarok son un grupo de antiguos guerreros que juraron proteger a este mundo de las fuerzas míticas del mismo objeto, un objeto capaz de cambiar al mundo desde sus cimientos, destruyendo no solamente todo lo que existe ahora, también lo que existió y existirá" La voz del Sensei parecía resonar como eco dentro de las cabezas de los chicos, parecía que se habían metido en algo sumamente peligroso.

"Al menos no tiene que ver con monos esta vez" Pensó Ron y suspiro un poco aliviado.

"Y el poder místico del mono tiene mucho que ver en esto" Dijo Sensei haciendo que la cara de Ron palideciera y le diera un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

"Sensei…pero no entiendo que tiene que ver una antigua organización con el grupo terrorista Midgar…." Dijo Kim algo confusa.

"Es sencillo señorita Posible, la organización Midgar es solo una forma encubierta de un enemigo más fuerte, más hábil, malvado, poderoso, místico y letal, uno que desea el fin de este mundo como lo conocemos para crear uno a su imagen" Dijo Sensei con un aire de preocupación.

"No mientras estemos aquí" Dijeron Kim y Ron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el Sable Lotus flotara enfrente de ellos con majestuosidad.

"El Sable Lotus siente su fuerza y su decisión, ambos tienen un gran poder juntos, y junto con los guardianes deberán luchar con todas sus fuerzas para lograr detener a este feroz enemigo, aunque….deben tener cuidado ya que creo que dentro de sus filas hay algunos interesados en romper la unión que los hace tan poderosos" Las aplarbas del Sensei dieron paso a que Kim comenzara a buscar indicios de esto en su mente, y solo se le ocurría una persona "Danielle…" Murmuró Kim

"Kim, no creo que ella sea un enemigo" Dijo Ron en voz baja.

"La Serpiente es una criatura muy hábil Imparable-san capaz de dominar a los más fuertes y separar sentimientos, crea ilusiones no solo de si misma también de los demás, deben estar preparados" Dijo Sensei mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la pared posterior del salón y al abrirla se veía una flor de loto flotando en un estanque, y en medio de ella una pequeña piedra que tomo suavemente y con cuidado, dándosela a Kim.

"Eres la fuerza de Imparable-san y el es tu fuerza también, esta piedra es más antigua como el Sable Lotus y la Flor de Lotus, es un último vínculo" Dijo Sensei con calma mientras la pequeña piedra era inspeccionada por Kim, tenia una inscripción tallada pero su antigüedad parecía arruinar la belleza de la misma, ya que parecía una piedra común y corriente. "No se deje llevar por las apariencias señorita Possible, esta piedra será muy importante a su debido tiempo, una conexión nueva entre ambos"

"Imparable-san tu deberás portar la espada Lotus y algo más…" Detrás de la Flor de Lotus una pequeña piedra apareció la cual floto directamente al pecho de Ron y se incrustó en su traje de batalla. "Esta piedra representa la fortaleza y el valor de un guerrero, su nombre es la armadura de Lotus…cuando la necesites su poder te cubrirá" Dijo Sensei, mientras los tres salían del cuarto que guardaba a la Flor de Lotus.

"Ambos deben descansar ahora, necesitarán fuerzas para su viaje" Dijo Sensei haciendo que ambos se despidieran haciendo una reverencia y Ron guió a Kim por los pasillos de la antigua escuela ninja.

**Fuera del Salón del Sable Lotus**

Yori guió a Danielle y Syoko, hacia sus habitaciones, el viento era suave esa noche hacia que el cabello de las tres hermosas damas se moviera gentilmente haciéndolas suspirar, con excepción de Danielle que parecía exasperada, dos de ellas se sentían incómodas. Yori había aceptado con su mentalidad de tranquilidad Tsen la suerte de Kim de estar con Ron-san, pero su corazón estaba con el haciéndola sentir triste. Danielle tenía un interés extraño en Ron algo que parecía decidida a conseguir no importando que, como su animal guardián lo marcaba, al llegar a los dormitorios Yori se detuvo un momento para abrirle la puerta a Danielle y le abrió la puerta a Syoko, pero la cerró como si ella hubiera entrado sin dejarla pasar.

"Syoko-chan, Maestro Sensei piensa que es lo más conveniente pero me pidió que ayudara a vigilar esta noche a Danielle-chan, por favor reúnete con Hassson-kun, es necesario de acuerdo al Maestro Sensei, estará esperándote en el jardín central" Dijo Yori con un tono un poco triste, ella pensaba que sus palabra habían sido lo menos sonoras posibles, pero Danielle tenía una percepción muy grande y había entendido todo a la perfección, sabía que Syoko, podría ser un obstáculo y Yori también, pero aún así, permaneció inmóvil hasta que el momento fuera oportuno.

Mientras Hirotaka guiaba a Hassson al jardín central por otro corredor, ya que su reunión con Syoko debería permanecer en secreto, los chicos admiraban las estrellas que se veían resplandecientes en el cielo de Japón

"¿Cómo lo haces Hassson-san?" Preguntó Hirotaka de forma sorpresiva sin que Hassson supiera a que se refería y reaccionando algo confundido.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Hassson confundido por la pregunta tan espontánea de Hirotaka.

"Dime por favor¿cómo puedes pasar a través de los sentimientos de Syoko-san?" Hirotaka tenía sentimientos por Yori pero no sabía como explicárselos, ser un guerrero excelente no significa ser muy hábil con la persona que a uno realmente le importa, aunque uno fuese un perfecto casanova. "…Te lo pido humildemente dímelo….necesito atravesar una coraza de tortuga….un corazón lastimado"

"…Yo…solo digo lo que siento" Dijo Hassson algo apenado mientras miraba hacia el suelo, su fornido cuerpo se veía complementado con una sensible y buena personalidad lo cual, le permitía acercarse al corazón de Syoko, cosa que en esos momentos Hirotaka admiraba y deseaba aprender, ya que al verlos juntos entendió una conexión entre ellos dos.

"Entiendo….." Respondió Hirotaka mientras continuaban su camino hacia el jardín central "¿Puedes seguir adelante Hassson-san, debo arreglar algo"

"Seguro, no hay problema no creo perderme" Dijo el joven guardián mientras se movía con calma hacia el hermoso jardín central y Hirotaka se dirigía al puesto de vigía de Yori.

**Techo de los dormitorios de la sala oeste.**

La figura de Yori resplandecía con la Luna, su cara y su cabello brillaban con un aura que podía ser percibida de una manera muy particular, los ojos de la joven ninja se encontraban cerrados pero aún así se encontraba alerta, la ligera brisa tocaba su cabello corto mientras permanecía de vigía de una escurridiza y mortal combatiente, pero aún con el portentoso instinto de combate que tenía y su fuerza y calma, los pensamientos de Yori representaban una gran lucha entre responsabilidad, sentimientos y honor, todos alrededor de Ron-san, haciéndola distraerse un poco tiempo perfecto para que una sombra apareciera atrás de ella con sigilo y le hablara suavemente al oido.

"Yori….Yori-chan" Dijo la voz con gran suavidad haciendo que Yori abriera los ojos con lentitud al saber que esa voz era de un amigo.

"Hirotaka…..¿No deberías estar con Hassson-san?" Respondió Yori de una forma un poco cortante, hacia el joven guerrero.

"…Debía terminar algo importante…." Dijo Hirotaka mientras caminaba y se ponía a su lado.

"…Un guerrero debe ser responsable con sus actos" Dijo Yori mientras suspiraba y volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

"…Si pero también debe ser responsable de sus sentimientos" Dijo Hirotaka mientras ponía su mano candidamente bajo el mentón de Yori sorprendiendola y haciendo que se sintiera un poco confundida.

"… ¿Hiro….Hirotaka…?" Dijo Yori un poco nerviosa mientras miraba para otro lado.

"Se que tu corazón esta lastimado por la relación que florece entre Imparable-san y Possible-san….se lo que sufres por dentro Yori…" Dijo Hirotaka mientras le veía con ternura.

"No…no sabes nada…" Dijo Yori retirándose de su lado, dando unos pasos "…Yo he aceptado la relación entre ambos..yo…". Yori no pudo continuar, las palabras de Hirotaka y el momento en que ella pensaba todo lo que había pasado anteriormente la habían dejado en un poco concentrado estado mental, se sentía vulnerable.

"…Tal vez así sea…pero…aún sigue doliendote….aún sigues pensando en lo que podría haber sido….pero no te has dado una oportunidad para avanzar" Dijo Hirotaka con una voz llena de sinceridad y preocupación "Yori…no te das una nueva oportunidad de encontrar otra persona"

"…Es que…yo no lo se…Hirotaka…yo realmente me en estos momentos…no podría…además…yo no se quien podría ser…" Dijo Yori mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas que una guerrera no se sentía muy orgullosa de mostrar.

"…Yori…rompe esos muros alrededor de tu corazón…tal vez esa persona este alrededor tuyo…pero tu coraza de tortuga no le permite pasar" Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hirotaka hicieron que los ojos de Yori se abrieran de par en par mientras volteaba a verlo con una cara un poco incrédula.

"…Déjame ser quien cure ese dolor.." Susurró Hirotaka mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla derecha de Yori la cual aún seguía un poco sorprendida, y lo miró con unos ojos tiernos pero aún dentro de sus ojos Hirotaka podía ver la cnfusión que Yori intentaba dejar atrás, en ese momento Hirotaka hizo lo que Hassson le aconsejó dejó salir lo que sentía de una manera muy particular, abrazó a Yori y le dio un tierno beso que al principio Yori no sabía que hacer pero poco a poco sintió una calma renovada, que le hizo corresponder al beso, pero ese dulce beso y momento permitieron a una persona no muy contenta escapar de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al jardín central.

**Jardín Central**

La figura de Syoko sobresalía del pequeño jardín que estaba adornado con una fuente en medio llena de rocas, su hermosa silueta era dibujada por las luces de las estrellas y la Luna, y un pequeño objeto que sobresalía de su muñeca como una pulsera con el símbolo de la tortuga brillaba como una amatista. Dentro del jardín la figura de Hassson sobresalía por su portentoso porte y tamaño, sus ropas no tan finas como las de Syoko, creando un contraste entre los dos guardianes que parecía que tenían algo muy importante de que hablar.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y parecía que no era necesario decir anda entre ellos para entenderse, ambos se abrazaron con ternura y emoción, mientras los dos sonreían abiertamente.

"Syoko, te he extrañado tanto, desde el ataque sorpresa que sufrimos, quería verte, pero debíamos separarnos según las órdenes del Lobo" Syoko sintió felicidad al escuchar esto pero su semblante cambio drásticamente cuando mencionó al Lobo. Y al recordar el asunto que debían tratar.

"…La misión…si lo sé…" Murmuró Syoko mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Hassson "Desde que nacimos fuimos criados para esta misión…pero es muy peligrosa…para todos, y no creo que el Lobo comprenda lo que pueda sucedernos, y tampoco creo que piense en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones"

"El Lobo sabe bien que hacer, por algo es el que se ha encargado del grupo desde hace tiempo, formó a los nuevos guardianes aunque también es jóven…y recuerda que el piensa que lo más importante es ayudar y proteger a este mundo, por encima del propio bienestar" Dijo Hassson sonriéndole "Pero siempre pensando en que nosotros después de esto seamos libres de hacer lo que queramos".

"Se todo eso…pero no lo sé algo no esta bien…en especial con la Serpiente…ella parece…no lo se….muy extraña, su esencia, su poder místico es oscuro no se que le ocurre realmente…pero siento que tiene un objetivo y ese es el Mono…" La mirada de Syoko veía con preocupación a Hassson el cual respondió la mirada con un beso en su frente y la abrazo con ternura.

"Siento lo mismo….se que parece que todo esta fuera de control pero el Mono nos acompaña ahora y sabes que aunque el pasado y la historia del Mono parece difícil de creer, nosotros hemos creído en el todo este tiempo, desde los primeros guerreros de la pantera, hasta el día de hoy, pero…basta de trabajo…" Dijo Hassson mientras veía a Syoko.

Pero unas nubes aparecían en el horizonte estrellado, nas nubes poco normales que parecían dirigirse hacia Yamanouchi, lo cuál ambos guardianes presintieron haciendo que se separaran bruscamente.

"…Esa sensación…no puede ser…" Dijo Hassson, mientras observaba la cara de preocupacón de Syoko.

"Corre, avísale a todos los alumnos de Yamanouchi y al Sensei, parece que tendremos compañía" Dijo Syoko mientras observaba las nubes y Hassson corría hacia los corredores

En el momento en que Hassson se alejaba una sombra apareció enfrente de Syoko, y unos ojos brillosos la observaron junto con una sonrisa viperina.

"…Se que eres tu Serpiente…" Dijo Syoko de espaldas hacia Danielle, pero sin decir nada Danielle lanzó un primer ataque con una docena de imágenes de si misma, a lo que Syoko comenzó a esquivarlo saltando hacia una de las bardas que rodeaban Yamanouchi.

"…No evitaras que cumpla mi cometido….Tortuga…" La voz de Danielle se escuchaba espectral, no se escuchaba como la voz de la Serpiente que alguna vez conoció Syoko, la sonrisa de Danielle reflejaba una maldad que florecía cada segundo, y mientras las nubes rodeaban a Yamanouchi, una figura con un atuendo portentoso y oscuros con máscara observaba cercana a las montañas que rodeaban la escuela.

"….Que los Electroans bajen del cielo….¡TIEMBLA ANTE MI PODER YAMANOUCHI!" Y varios rayos cayeron de las nubes golpeando la escuela rodeándola de una luz cegadora, mientras de las entrañas de esa luz surgían unos seres que parecían salidos de una pesadilla y sus gritos de guerra se escucharon por toda la escuela.

Kim y Ron se dirigieran a ayudar inmediatamente con un brillo azul resplandeciente que cubría los pasillos de la escuela acompañando a los estudiantes que se preparaban para luchar….Mientras eran alcanzados por Hirotaka, Hassson y Yori…Y una determinada Syoko se preparaba para luchar contra Danielle, mientras la invasión sobre Yamanouchi continuaba.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer Ron "Blast" Stoppable: Hola a todos quiero darles mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en escribir esta parte pero realmente quería que quedara bien y pues la universidad no es que digmaos muy benévola estos días y tampoco el trabajo, espero les guste, realmente croe que este capítulo revela algunas cosas y mete más interrogantes  
Y les sigo invitando a nnirse a Kim Possible en Español - KPSP donde encotnraran todo sobre Kim Possible.**

**Realmente espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, al fin concluye la parte 4 !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuarto Paso – Coraza de tortuga  
****Parte dos: Caminos Separados**

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de las montañas de Japón, un poderoso viento las mantenía sobre un lugar en particular un lugar que era secreto para cualquiera que no hubiese escuchado del poder místico del mono, las nubes parecía que rugían sobre este lugar y sus extrañas siluetas lo rodeaban como fauces de una bestia gigantesca que pretendía cazar a su presa, mientras en un punto cercano una solitaria figura vestida de negro con líneas rojas observaba las nubes y sonreía mientras que de esta salían rayos que caían al suelo con truenos y relámpagos que parecían órdenes de mando y poderosos rugidos que cubrían el antes pacífico lugar donde se encontraba una escuela muy particular.

La escuela secreta Yamanouchi, un lugar forjado por el poder místico del mono, y cuya historia lleva a los elegidos del Sable Lotus a su destino máximo, sus hermosos jardines así como su gran patio son los lugares que más frecuentaban sus alumnos durante los entrenamientos, comida y descanso, las paredes son tan antiguas como el tiempo de los samuráis y tiene miles de recuerdos dentro de ellas y memorias de los guerreros que han surgido de esta misma. Una antigua escuela de ninjas, cuyos guerreros buscan mantener la paz y luchar por el bien, basándose en el honor y el corazón puro de los alumnos que aprenden a mejorar tanto en habilidades como en su crecimiento como personas, entrenados para luchar contra cualquier enemigo, pero tal vez no se encontraban preparados para el momento más oscuro de su noble institución.

Los corredores de Yamanouchi se encontraban en un silencio absoluto esa noche, tres parejas de jóvenes se encontraban estrechando sus lazos, cada pareja en un punto distinto, cada pareja en su forma singular, desde la que demostraba por primera vez sus sentimientos, hasta los antiguos novios que al fin se veían después de tanto tiempo, hasta que algo acabo con esos cálidos momentos y ese algo fue el momento en el que el primer rayo cayera en el patio de entrenamiento, y el suelo se estremeció con el impacto haciendo que los alumnos que aún permanecían dormidos despertaran sorprendidos y apresurados, entre tanto un apurado Hassson corría a toda velocidad a la sala del Sable Lotus para informar al Maestro Sensei acerca de las extrañas nubes, pero su correr fue en vano, al llegar al salón Hassson pudo observar como los rayos que caían sobre la escuela tomaban forma, aún así sin detenerse siguió su camino.

Los estudiantes miraban estupefactos los rayos de tormenta tomando forma en criaturas que nunca antes habían visto, los cuerpos eran blancos pálidos, sus cuerpos eran delgados y parecía que no tenían ojos ya que sus pupilas y el color de sus ojos se asemejaban al blanco de su piel, de su espalda salían extrañas alas de color negro que se desplegaban sorprendentemente dejado caer plumas oscuras en todo el patio frontal de la escuela, de sus manos surgían dos armas, en la izquierda una extraña espada que aprecía salir del hueso de su brazo, mientras que de la derecha una leve luz de energía asimilaba un poderoso cañón de energía mística, mientras esta recorría todo el cuerpo de las criaturas como si fueran una gran batería de eléctrica, sus bocas parecían sacadas de una mala cirugía plástica donde los dientes eran colmillos y no existían labios algunos.

Sus blancos ojos observaban alrededor de ellos mismos, parecía que analizaban a sus enemigos, por su parte los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos pero preparados para luchar aunque un miedo muy difícil de explicar recorría sus espaldas con un sudor frío que podría haber helado al más valiente. Las miradas de los estudiantes buscaban una expresión en estos monstruos pero no parecía que hubiera alguna, la postura de los monstruos era erguida y no mostraban señales de movimiento, hasta que uno que tenía una marca en forma colmillos en la frente levanto su brazo isquierdo al aire y su espada resonó con el canto de los truenos y un rugido potente le hizo coro mientras su helado acero apuntaba a los estudiantes y las alas negras de todos ellos se abrieron y se abalanzaron sobre los jóvenes ninjas.

Al unísono de los rugidos los ninjas gritaron y se lanzaron contra las criaturas de manera valerosa, mientras de entre ellos dos figuras saltaban y arrasaban con la primera línea de criaturas, las dos jóvenes figuras parecían rayos golpeando árboles en una tormenta, un golpe fulminante les era suficiente para los furiosos seres, sus golpes eran exactos y directos, y de los mismos rayos de energía que dejaban salir cada una de las bestias se reflejaban dentro de sus ojos cafés y verdes una poderosa energía que ya antes habían compartido.

"¡Tiempo de volar!" Dijo Ron mientras golpeaba a una de las criaturas en el estómago con un gancho y lo terminaba con una patada que lo lanzaba hacia Kim que estaba peleando con otro el cual pateo en el cuello y tomándolo con las dos piernas lo lanzó hacia el que Ron había lanzado haciendo que desaparecieran en una haz de luz.

Las nuevas criaturas que iban apareciendo confore avanzaba la batalla parecía que iban aprendiendo de sus errores y comenzaban a fomrar grupos imitando a los estudiantes ninjas, los cuáles peleaban ferozmente con sus puños a los seres que estaban armados, algunos de los ninjas mostraban señales de desesperación pero seguían luchando.

Un grupo de ninjas estaba siendo golpeado violentamente por las criaturas, cuando de lo alto del techo otras dos figuras aparecieron siendo iluminadas por la poca luz de Luna que entraba por las nubes malignas, y de sus manos salieron estrellas ninjas que se clavaron en las criaturas haciéndolas desaparecer y con un movimiento de maestría ninja, ambas figuras saltaron dando giros y cayendo sobre las cabezas de las criaturas con una poderosa patada que tomaron como impulso y patearon con fuerza a otras dos para dejarlas desapareciendo en el haz de luz.

"Yori, Hirotaka, es bueno verlos" Dijo Kim mientras que golpeaba a una de las criaturas extrañas que aparecían y se la lanzaba a Ron mientras este terminaba con otra y con el sable Lotus atravesaba a estas. "Manos unidas..¿eh?" Cuestionó Kim mientras continuaba golpeando a otras criaturas más.

"Yori y Hirotaka sentados en un arbol" Se escuchó a un estudiante que se encontraba distraido riéndose de la pareja de ninjas pero que por su misma burla fue golpeado por una de las bestias cayendo al suelo, en ese momento Yori saltó y sotlando una patada giratoria rompió el cañón de energía que apuntaba al ninja burlón y moviendo su cuerpo arquándolo hacia la derecha, lo terminó con una patada entre los ojos.

"No es momento de bromas es momento de pelear joven ninja" Dijo Yori mientras le ofrecía la mano al ninja caído y este la tomaba "Será un honor hacerlo junto a ustedes" Respondió el joven con solemnidad y humildad y regreso al combate.

"Alumnos míos estas criaturas son llamadas Electroans, según manuscritos antiguos son criaturas creadas con energía oscura muy poderosa" Resonó la voz de Sensei en la cabeza de todos sus alumnos que se encontraban agotados "Se que ustedes pueden contra ellos, tienen mi plena confianza" Esto hizo que los jóvenes ninjas perdieran su agotamiento y siguieran luchando, pero esta no era la única lucha que se libraba.

**Jardín central **

Dos siluetas se encontraban observándose una a la otra, aunque los rayos y los gritos de batallan se escuchaban alrededor de las dos ninguna se movía y sus ojos se mantenían observándose, analizándose, cada movimiento, cada respiración, ambas poderosas guerreras de un antiguo linaje, ambas guerreras que se entregaban en la batalla, ambas aliadas o al menos lo eran.

"Danielle dime tus motivos" Exigió Syoko mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban con cada rayo que descendía en el patio de entrenamiento, a poca distancia del jardín, haciendo que dentro de sus ojos el brillo de los ojos de serpiente de Danielle resaltaran como si tuvieran luz propia dentro de toda la oscuridad que cubría al lugar.

"Mi motivo…es lavar el honor de mi clan de guardianes" Respondió Danielle con voz tranquila mientras una poderosa energía parecía salir de sus manos.

"Deberías de estar orgullosa, tu antepasado protegió al mono dejándolo escapar mientras los demás jefes querían destruirlo" Dijo Syoko con voz reverencial al mencionar a su antepasado. "Además tu llevas su nombre"

"…..Mi nombre…esta sucio" Dijo Danielle con voz fría mientras el suelo dodne ella se encontraba parada se comenzaba a cuartear.

"…Ella defendió algo que nadie más y por eso existen los guardianes…" Dijo Syoko mientras sus ojos calmados comenzaban tener un cierto aire de exasperación.

"…Yo haré lo que mi antecesor falló, obtendré el poder del mono…y ni tu ni nadie me… ¡DETENDRÁ!" Gritó Danielle y saltó hacia Syoko soltando un golpe con su mano derecha que parecía haber materializado un látigo de energía que Syoko esquivó moviéndose con cierta facilidad y elegancia hacia un lado, mientras el siguiente golpe de la mano izquierda lo atrapó con sus manos haciendo que ambas guerreras se miraran fijamente pero mientras Danielle demostraba fiereza y descontrol Syoko mostraba calma que hacia a Danielle enojarse más, y con un súbito movimiento dio un giro enredando las manos de Syoko con los látigos de energía.

"Bien Danielle, creo que no debes jugar tan rudo" Dijo Syoko sonriendo cuando dio un giro en el aire que volteó la situación a su favor haciendo que los látigos se regresaran y golpearan en la cara a Danielle la cual retrocedió molesta y reaccionó rápidamente apareciendo enfrente de Syoko, dándole una sorpresiva patada en el estómago que Soko rechazó al doblar un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás creando una media Luna con la curvatura de su cuerpo y moviendo una pierna que soltó una patada que rozó la mejilla de Danielle haciendo que ambas se separaran de un impulso pero se mantenían unidas por los látigos de energía.

"La lucha no te llevara a nada Danielle, no es nuestro destino ser enemigas" Dijo Syoko mientras los rayos caían sobre Yamanouchi.

"Mi destino…es ser la Serpiente del Ragnarok…" Danielle respondió a Syoko mientras de sus manos salían uñas largas que parecían tener un líquido extraño dentro de ellas "…desaparece…" Susurró Danielle y con un agil movimiento apareció enfrente de Syoko lazando zarpasos hacia ella con una velocidad impresionante, Syoko se movió difícilmente ante los embistes de Danielle y cada uno de los zarpasos se acercaba más a su objetivo, las gotas del líquido que salía de las garras de Danielle derretía parte de las paredes como un potente ácido,

"…Veneno de Hydra" Pensó Syoko mientras esquivaba lo más que podía pero ligeras gotas caían sobre su ropa e iban quemando parte de la única protección que tenía "No tengo otra opción" Dijo Syoko, poniendo sus manos en forma defensiva y un extraño brillo comenzó a salir de ellas.

"Tu me has obligado Danielle" Murmuró Syoko y cerró los ojos haciendo que la luz de sus manos se volviera mucho más brillante y entonces un extraño brillo cubrió todo su cuerpo mientras su rostro era cubierto por un extraño casco y su ropa se volvió dura como el acero.

"La coraza de tortuga…" Dijo Danielle en un tono nostálgico, parecía que sus ojos cambiaban levemente y su aspecto también al ver el poder de Syoko, pero nuevamente en cuestión de segundos, su aspecto volvió a ser la de la Danielle que se veía desesperada "Una inútil coraza de tortuga" La sonrisa de Danielle se torció, mientras se comenzaba a mover de un lado al otro en un meneo como el de una serpiente intentando encantar a su presa.

"…Eso lo veremos…gusanito" Dijo Syoko un poco molesta y entonces de un modo muy extraño desapareció de enfrnete de los ojos de Danielle en una estela de luz que apareció enfrente de Danielle propinándole un rodillazo en el hombro desequilibrándola por completo y haciendo que Danielle retrocediera, el golpe había sido muy fuerte Danielle sentía un gran dolor en el hombro y su rostro no lo ocultaba, pero no pensaba rendirse, Danielle expulsó varias de sus garras hacia Syoko, pero la coraza las rechazó fácilmente e impidió que el veneno-ácido entrara o tocara su cuerpo.

"…No…¡NO!" Danielle gritó desesperadamente y sus movimientos comenzaorna ser más confusos y mortales, dando un gran salto, las garras de Danielle buscaban el rostro de Syoko, pero los golpes eran esquivados por ella fácilmente, pero de repente uno de los látigos de energía de Danielle amarró las piernas de Syoko haciéndola caer boca arriba mientras Danielle la amenazaba con sus garras apuntando a su rostro.

"Ríndete….o haré sopa de tortuga" Dijo Danielle en un tono irónico mientras acercaba sus garras hacia los ojos de Syoko lentamente.

"No lo creo, gusanito" Dijo Syoko sonriente y haciendo un movimiento de ondulación en su cuerpo le dio una patada con las dos piernas atadas al estómago de Danielle, haciéndola retroceder. "La calma, vence a la tempestad Danielle y es hora de que lo veas"

El látigo de energía se replegó de las piernas de Syoko pero al moverse ambos látigos la golpearon con fuerza en la parte del rostro descubierta, haciendo que Syoko volteara su rostro a lo que Danielle rió sonoramente, pero su risa fue perdiendo fuerza al ver los ojos de Syoko observándola unos ojos fríos como las profundidades de los mares y oscuros como los mismos, parecía que esa mirada podía engullirla y hacerla desaparecer, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Ambas guerreras comenzaron a almacenar energías místicas que las rodearon completamente y un choque de energía comenzó a surgir lanzado por ambas, la fuente del jardín central temblaba ante la poderosa explosión mientras el agua de la misma se movía con fuerza como si hubiera un pequeño huracán, de las ondas de energía emergieron ambas lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero mientras Danielle lanzaba el golpe con energías dispersas que rodeaban a Syoko lastimándola, por su parte Syoko concentró toda su energía en su puño, soltando un gran golpe, ambas para dar un golpe final a la cruenta batalla que había acabado con el antes fértil jardín.

"¡Terminemos con esto!" Ambas gritaron y hubo una explosión de energía que fue rodeada por un relámpago que cayó cerca de ellas y la escena se veía en blanco mientras los puños y garras se rodeaban entre si, de pronto ambas cayeron al suelo, y Syoko se paró lentamente observando a Danielle en el suelo.

El rostro de Danielle se veía apacible, ante la ferocidad que había demostrado anteriormente, Syoko se acercó a ella y la levantó mientras suspiraba y se dolía de los innumerables golpes que había sufrido, mientras la llevaba hacia el salón del Sable Lotus, sin percatarse que de Danielle una pequeña figura en formad e serpiente de color negro salía de su cuerpo y se alejaba hacia donde estaba la batalla.

**Jardín Frontal**

Los rayos seguían cayendo, y los Electroans seguían apareciendo, los ninjas se encontraban agotados, Kim, Ron, Hiirotaka y Yori continuaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas ante las interminables fuerzas malignas que invadían el lugar, en ese momento apareció una figura oscura en la entrada principal de Yamanouchi, ante esta figura los Electroans se postraron y le abrieron paso, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Los guerreros luchan valientemente, más no pueden vencer algo que viene del cielo, energía poderosa, poderes místicos fuera de su comprensión" Decía la extraña figura mientras era observado y escuchado por los cuatro valientes guerreros aún en pie.

"Han peleado con honor pero creo que deben rendirse" Los ojos de la figura resplandecían en rojo mientras los cuatro chicos lo observaban con detenimiento.

"Eres el que nos persiguió en Londres" Dijo Kim en tono molesto

"Así es, bravo, que perspicaz es usted, no podría esperar menos de la señorita Kimberly Anne Possible y del chico mono" Aplaudió el sujeto, mientras la cara de Ron lucía algo enojada.

"¡Oye tú nos debes unas vacaciones!" Dijo Ron mientras apuntaba con el Sable Lotus al sujeto "¡Y una explicación!"

"¿Explicar algo a ustedes?...vamos acaso crees que soy uno de esos habladores maleantes que ustedes enfrentan, soy más que eso, además yo solo soy un ser más al servicio del gran señor de Midgar, mi nombre es Fenrir" El sujeto chasqueó los dedos y los Electroans apuntaron a todos con sus cañones de energía mientras una gran fuerza de las nubes comenzaba a acumularse.

"Tu señor, solo te utiliza Fenrir, al igual que alas criaturas que lideras" La voz del Sensei se escuchó y su forma espiritual-astral apareció enfrente de ellos.

"Vaya, el antiguo guerrero hace su aparición, hace muchos siglos pudiste escapar, pero ahora no lo harás" Sonrió Fenrir mientras observaba a los jóvenes héroes.

"Momento, tiempo fuera" Dijo Ron haciendo una señal de tiempo feuera y Rufus salió silbandoles a los demás para que le rpestaran atención.

"¿Sensei tiene siglos?" Kim miró a Sensei junto con Ron, pero parecía que los demás no estaban muy sorprendidos.

"¿Acaso no te lo dijo?...el fue el primer maestro mono" La cara de Kim y de Ron fue de sorpresa, aunque para Ron las cosas comenzaban a tener algo de sentido, pero Kim cada vez se sentía más perdida.

"No parece que haya muchos sorprendidos" Dijo Kim alzando una ceja al ver que algunos comenzaban a silbar.

"Imparable-san tu sabes que debes hacer para vencer a este mal que rodea a Yamanouchi, solo ve en tu interior" Ron cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Los sentidos de Ron se agudizaron poco a poco, podía sentir la eergía que fluía de los Electroans, el viento que movía sus cabellos, los latidos del corazón, su ritmo, a lo cual comenzó a mover la cabeza como en hip hop, pero luego se volvió a centrar en su concentración, sus manos y el Sable Lotus compartían la misma energía, su corazón se conectaba con el de todos y pude sentir de donde provenía el poder de los Electroans abriendo los ojos hacia las nubes.

"…Todos retírense…es una orden de Sensei y mía, tu también Kim" Dijo Ron con los ojos brillando en una luz azul "Vayan a la sala del Sable Lotus, los están esperando"

Yori y Hirotaka, tomaron a Kim del brazo y la llevaron casi arrastrándola ya que ponía demasiada fuerza, pero luego se percató que el vínculo que aún tenían entre ellos le hacía sentir que Ron necesitaba que ella estuviera segura.

Ron alzó el Sable Lotus con su mano derecha y est comenzó a cubrirse de energía mística.

"Esa espada no puede hacerle nada a mis Electroans" Dijo Fenrir burlonamente.

"No me pruebes" Dijo Ron y de su pecho comenzó a brillar la piedra que Sensei le había entregado haciendo que una poderosa energía cubriera al Sable Lotus y con impulso lo lanzara hacia la nube, la cual comenzó a llenarse de rayos y truenos en uan gran explosión esta desapareciera y se llevase consigo a los Electroans que rugían de agonía mientras desaparecían y un Fenrir incrédulo dejaba la escena en una huída que le costaría muy caro, mientras el Sable Lotus caía de regreso a las manos de Ron el cual se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás un poco lastimado.

**Corredores y sala del Sable Lotus**

"¡Vamos rápido!" Dijo Kim entonces y los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad llegando a la sala del Sable Lotus.

"Sensei…Ron el…" Intentaba decirle Kim a Sensei que se enfrentaría al enemigo el solo, pero antes de que dijera algo Sensei tomó su mano y le entregó el collar de la Flor de Lotus haciéndole entender que no debía preocuparse.

"Todos deben de tomarse de las manos jóvenes alumnos míos, dejen que su fuerza los guíe y estarán seguros" Los alumnos se tomaron de las manos y un brillo verde comenzó a rodearlos haciéndolos desaparecer frente a los ojos de Hassson, Syoko, Hirotaka, Yori, Kim y Rufus que había saltado hacia Kim mientras corría.

"Ustedes jóvenes guardianes, mis queridos alumnos y la señorita Possible deben de seguir un camino que los llevará a encontrar al quinto animal guardián….el dragón" Entonces una piedra parecida a la que había tocado Hassson en el Cairo apareció en el suelo y fue tocada por todos excepto Kim.

"Pero…Ron" Tartamudeó Kim

"Imparable-san estará bien….pronto nos alcanzará, lo esperaremos"

"No tienen mucho que esperar, Maestro Sensei" Dijo Ron apareciendo en la puerta con varios raspones pero suficientemente consciente, entonces al entrar al cuarto se activo la piedra transportadora en ese momento Danielle abrió los ojos.

Justo cuando Ron iba a tocar la piedra, la serpiente oscura que había salido de Danielle apareció y tomo la forma de otra Danielle tomando de los brazos al exhausto Ron que solo alcanzó a tocar parte del torbellino del portal y escuchando un solo grito en la voz de Kim, se desvaneció también en el aire.

"¡Ron!"

El túnel de transportación se llevó a los demás hacia su nuevo destino, mientras que Ron se perdió dentro del mismo túnel llevándolo a un lugar insospechado, junto con la serpiente oscura.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ron Stoppable Disclaimer: Ha pasado algo de tiempo realmente les pido disculpas por la demora he tenido cosas que hacer y ahora volvemos a la acción. Como siempre los perosnajes de KP son propiedad de Disney exceptuando todos aquello que yo maneje en esta historia que sonlos guardianes, Midgar, entre otros, bueno espero que sigan disfrutando de esta emocionante historia y una gran noticia, en unos meses pblicare mi primera novela.**

**Y no dejen de visitar KPSP - Kim Possible en Español **

**Disfruten de la continuación de la Senda de Ragnarok**

* * *

Quinto Paso

Entre manchas y rayas

La mirada atónita de un fiero y orgulloso guerrero observaba los restos de una batalla perdida, la escuela Yamanouchi se encontraba en mal estado después de la gran lucha entre el bien y el mal, los ojos del guerrero eran resplandecientes y rojos observaban cada punto, cada golpe, y claramente observaba como su ejército debía haber triunfado, las garras de sus electroans estaban marcadas en el suelo, en las paredes y en las ruinas de una grandiosa construcción que ahora yacía en humo. La noche en Japón era la única testigo del guerrero que yacía en el campo, la luz de la Luna brillaba iluminándolo como si la misma supiese que debía ser consolado, ese guerrero era Fenrir.

"Maestro, he fallado" Dijo Fenrir cuando sonó su comunicador.

"Lo sé, pero ahora los guardianes y el mono están separados, tienes la oportunidad de destruirlos uno por uno, deja que la serpiente Midgar se encargue del mono, tu ve tras los guardianes" La comunicación se cortó abruptamente y un sudor frío comenzó a fluir dentro de la máscara que cubría el rostro de Fenrir, sabía que su maestro no se encontraba encantado con la noticia pero le había dado otra oportunidad.

Mientras en el túnel de luz, los guardianes y Kim se habían percatado que Ron no había sido capaz de llegar a tocar del todo el torbellino, en los bordes del extraordinario túnel se podía ver pasar el cuerpo de Ron atrapado por una serpiente oscura, una imagen vivida de Danielle, pero con ojos de color carmesí.

"¡Ron!" Gritaba Kim mientras se intentaba acercar al borde del tunel.

"Kim-chan, no debes acercarte al borde, no tienes la fuerza para sostenerte contra tal energía, el destino de Ron-san dependerá de el mismo…" La voz de Yori se encontraba atrás de Kim, sus palabras parecían atravesar su alma mientras Ron se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance "…El destino del elegido es difícil, debes entender que pronto el deberá enfrentarse a algo desconocido para la humanidad, y deberá encontrar su fuerza si desea lograrlo" Terminó la frase Hirotaka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kim.

Kim cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos y corazón se encontraban en Ron, pero sabía que ella también debía de ser fuerte ya que Ron necesitaba de toda al ayuda posible para luchar, y aunque ellos estuviesen separados, uno confiaba que el otro estaría bien.

La luz del túnel fue desapareciendo lentamente, no se veían paisaje alrededor de ellos, solo parecía que un gran torbellino cubría todo, la luz del tunel se volvió oscuridad….

**Zona Inca – América del Sur**

En el tiempo antes de la conquista española, las poderosas civilizaciones de América cubrían parte de la basta vegetación de ese entonces, las plantas era el bello paisaje que cubría el suelo, las pirámides cubrían las ciudades y los magníficos templos se reflejaban contra el Sol. Gigantescos templos hechos de piedras y barro, donde antiguos sacrificios surgían para venerar a los dioses, donde una civilización perdida permitía la paz, y la armonía, pero donde una llegada inesperada transformó todo. Las hojas secas en el suelo contaban la historia de muchas batallas, de incontables vdas apagadas mientras la maleza era movida con el viento y cantaba tristemente los sucesos de una civilización terminada, perdida, o tal vez, no encontrada

La selva se volvió un lugar cubierto de ciudades, las montañas se volvieron un sitio infestado de tecnología, pero parecía que existía un solo sitio que permanecía perdido en el tiempo, un sitio que marcaba la diferencia entre el tiempo actual y el pasado, y ese sitio, era buscado con afán por dos chicos y unos programas de Inteligencia Artificial.

Una muchacha morena y de negra cabellera caminaba entre la maleza, su rostro mostraba cansancio y frustración, su única visión era la vegetación del lugar y la espalda de un chico delgado pero fuerte, un chico irreconocible para algunos que lo hubieran conocido antes.

"¿No te has cansado aún?" Preguntó la chica mientras intentaba no pisar las manchas del suelo de la selva.

"No, aún no, realmente me gusta este lugar, no es nada tecnológico pero vale la pena hay cientos de especies de plantas y animales que conocía mediante la información del sistema Cronos, pero ahora verlas de cerca, es algo nuevo y fascinante" Dijo el muchacho mientras continuaba caminando con sumo cuidado entre la espesa maleza

La cara de la chica era de sorpresa, las palabras del muchacho eran de emoción, pero con un cierto aire científico, no parecía alguien que hubiese vivido encerrado mucho tiempo en su cuarto.

"Esta bien¿Qué hiciste con Wade y donde te lo llevaste?" Dijo la chica de una manera burlona, mientras intenba alejar un enorme insectod e su rostro.

"Desde el caso Atlantis, creo que me sentí bien viviendo todo esto, fue emocionante, realmente fue diferente y genial, para un genio es fácil pensar y crear cosas pero vivirlas realmente es algo fantástico" Wade respondió con una gran sonrisa, cuando de pronto un comunicador comenzó a sonar.

"…Joven Load, tenemos lecturas de una extraña fuente de energía, por favor proceda con cuidado, le recomendamos que utilice los visores de energía" La voz de Hermes salía del comunicador junto con la visión un robot mucho más humanizado, durante el tiempo después del cataclismo en Atlantis, Wade se quedó con Hermes y lo reparó, mejoró y adapto para muchas funciones más, aunque normalmente todo lo que hacía Hermes eran actividades del hogar.

"…Vaya es bueno ver que no lo dejaste lavando platos" Dijo la chica mientras reía burlonamente.

"Hermes lo hace porque le gusta hacerlo, nunca lo obligo, no como cuando alguien quiso que le ayudara clasificando ropa chica Club Banana" Dijo Wade mientras sonreía con una expresión en su rostro que significaba "Te atrapé".

"Ganas este round, pero la próxima vez no lo harás o no me llamo Monique" Dijo Monique con un tono de orgullo falso, mientras ambos chicos reían abiertamente, mientras una silueta los vigilaba desde la copa de los árboles.

Wade procedió a ponerse los lentes con visores para medir energía, al ponerselos todo el lugar se veía de color azul, mientras varios blancos digitales inspeccionaban el lugar encontrando una ligera forma de energía.

"Creo que no estamos solos" Dijo Wade mientras intentaba moverse con cautela y Monique se preparaba a luchar, para Monique no sería la primera vez que entrara en  
acción durante un tiempo ayudó a Kim y Ron, y fue entrenada por ellos para seguir adelante y nunca rendirse ante cualquier rival.

"A propósito Monique ¿A cuál universidad irás?" Wade se escuchaba tranquilo intentado parecer casual para no levantar sospechas mientras intentaba localizar a su posible atacante.

"Aún no lo sé, pero lo he estado pensando mucho, sabes mis calificaciones no son las mejores en algunas materias tengo problemas, aunque me va muy bien en ciencias, creo que me gustaría aprender más sobre moda y diseño" Monique respondió distrayéndose un poco, la pregunta de Wade la había hecho pensar y con las admisiones tan cercanas a la universidad, debía tomar una decisión concreta.

"Toma lo que te guste más" Wade dijo con una voz calmada mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar con los visores "Yo termínele universidad rapidamente, realmente podría hacer muchas cosas y las hago, pero como te dije haz lo que realmente te parezca lo mejor para ti y…." Wade hizo pausa cuando enfrente de ellos apareció una asombrosa visión, una gigantesca roca parecía cubrir la entrada de una antigua cueva, de la cual aún salía agua, al parecer no había paso debían escalar.

"Sabes esto no me gusta" Dijo Monique mientras hacia que sus guantes se volvieran garras para trepar "Esto si me gusta, es genial lo que has hecho con los nanobots"

"Hago lo que puedo" Wade se movió rápidamente y dando un salto con sus botas propulsoras llegó más arriba de la gigantesca roca clavando la primera de las líneas de seguridad para poder escalar. "Me adelantare para revisar si no hay peligro"

Monique observó como Wade subía y ponía las líneas de seguridad cone xtrema facilidad, mientras ella comenzaba a escalar con los guantes con garras, cosa que se le hacía muy fácil, ya que un poco de ejercicio con el Sr. Barkin era peor que escalar más de diez montañas.

El Sol comenzaba a llegar a su cenit, era medio día, mientras ambos continuaban, Wade tuvo que quitarse los visores ya que el Sol extremo hacía que reaccionaran con errores. Los rayos del Sol tocaban la punta de los árboles que rodeaban la espesa selva, aún con la sombra de estos, el calor parecía surgir de las entrañas de la tierra, el vapor húmedo que surgía de entre las hojas caídas y charcos de agua permitían ver un simple espejismo, una gigantesca nada en un lugar que parecía inmenso e interminable, la montaña parecía no terminar, era demasiado alta, pero por alguna razón nunca había sido notada, y en el mapa de Wade no se encontraba registrada, entonces de la nada llegaron a un claro en la montaña.

"…Mis manos… ¿.No se te ha ocurrido inventar algo mejor ?..." Se quejó Monique mientras descansaba un momento viendo hacia donde se encontraba Wade y le miró de manera estática.

"Que difícil es complacer a las chicas, oye…emm... ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Wade mientras Monique levantaba lentamente su dedo apuntando detrás de Wade, ahciendo que este volteara.

"…..Increíble…." Exclamó Wade dejando caer todos sus instrumentos.

Ante los chicos había aparecido la vista más grandiosa y hermosa de todas, el resplandor que existía desde las alturas siempre había sido ocultado por las nubes, la visión que existió en ese momento los dejó sin habla. Delante de ellos se levantaba una enorme ciudad de piedra con cientos de colores, las apredes narraban la historia de un antiguo pueblo, mientras los destellos de las piedras preciosas iluminaban las paredes con el reflejo del Sol, las luces parecían juguetear con las imágenes de las paredes, y un gran reflejo desde lo más alto de la enorme ciudad iluminaba todo lo existente, una gigantesca corona de oro que iluminaba el templo con forma de leopardo que sostenía el Sol.

"…Pero es solo una leyenda…" Pensó Monique

"…Esto es increíble…no es posible pero es…" Pensó Wade

"…El…Dorado…:" Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando de repente detrás de ellos aparecieron diez hombres cubiertos con una seda especial que asemejaba a las manchas de los leopardos portaban unos asombrosos báculos que parecían brillar con la luz que era reflejado por la gran estatua.

"…¿Serán pacíficos?..." Dijo Monique parándose al lado de Wade.

"Si lo somos…" Un extraño eco se escuchó en la mente de los dos chicos, dejándolos un poco confundidos.

"Telepatía….genial" Pensó Wade "Realmente esto es quince en la escala de rarezas" Concluyó el pensamiento Monique.

"Jóvenes héroes, somos una civilización antigua y pacífica que preferimos mantenernos en el anonimato, nosotros somos quienes custodiamos y cuidamos a la guardiana del poder místico del Leopardo, si ustedes desean llegar al Leopardo deben afrontar una prueba" Terminaron las voces telepáticas al unísono.

"¿Qué cosa debemos hacer?" Dijo Monique algo desesperada.

La respuesta de Monique llegó al instante que todos los protectores desaparecieron y solo quedo uno, pero de la nada cuatro más comenzaron alanzar golpes con sus báculos luminosos que al tocar las rocas las desintegraban.

"¡¿Eso es pacífico?!" Gritó Monique mientras esquivaba los golpes con algo de torpeza.

"¡Usa esto!" Wade lanzó una pequeña capsula azul que Monique rompió contra el suelo atontando a dos de los protectores, en ese momento Wade disparó de su muñeca una cuerda que los enredó e hizo estrellarse las cabezas de ambos dejándolos inconscientes.

"Buen trabajo, veo que haces algo más que garras" Dijo Monique mientras se movía con un pequeño paso de baile hacia atrás y metía el pie al protector que corría hacia ella dejándolo caer contra el suelo.

"Y tu algo más que moda" Respondió Wade sonriendo burlonamente mientras sacaba dos pequeñas esferas que se pegaron en los dos últimos protectores en pie, haciendo que quedaran inmóviles con gas adormecedor.

"Han vencido, muy bien" Se escuchó una voz felina "Pero aún no terminan"

De la nada una sombra los embistió arrojándolos al suelo, y de sus manos salieron diez gigantescas uñas.

"Los pequeños quieren tener al Leopardo, esta bien, vengan por mi" La figura los provocó burlándose de ellos con señas, a lo cual Monique respondió no muy alegremente.

"Te dejare algo más que las manchas" Las garras de los guantes de Monique salieron nuevamente y comenzó una lucha feroz entre ambos guerreros, el rozar de las garras resonaban en lo alto de la entada de la legendaria ciudad, el eco parecía crear una canción de guerra y pelea que hacía que el suelo se estremeciera, Wade por su lado se preparaba para disparar una esfera de goma, pero la mirada de Monique hizo que se detuviera, ya que esto lo había tomado como algo personal.

Los golpes resonaban y los destellos parecían fuego ante el incandescente Sol de medio día, cuando Monique hizo un ligero movimiento que desequilibró el pie de su adversario y este guardó sus garras para no caer, sosteniéndose y volteando hacia Monique.

"Me has vencido, felicidades, amiga" Dijo una la voz felina que destapó su rostro y era una hermosa chica su cabello era marrón oscuro, y sus ojos destellaban un brillo dorado que asimilaba el color del oro de la corona gigantesca, su cuerpo era delgado con una pequeña silueta, pero sus brazos y piernas aunque delgados estaban torneados dejándose ver que sus músculos eran fuertes "…pero no creas que esa es toda mi fuerza" Rió la chica, mientras el reflejo del Sol marcaba pequeñas manchas en su rostro asemejando a un Leopardo.

"Mi nombre es Katezcantelt, también pueden llamarme Kate, es un placer y un honor" Dijo Kate mientras hacia una reverencia "Desde este punto en adelante no pueden pasar a la ciudad, por el bien de nuestro pueblo y de los secretos antiguos que guarda, se que han venido a este lugar buscando al guardian del poder místico del Leopardo, y esa soy yo"

"Genial…ufff….necesitábamos encontrarte, mi nombre es Monique y el es Wade…y"

"Lo sé, lo sé todo, un peligro, la Serpiente, la Tortuga, la Pantera y el Mono, estoy enterada de todo, podría decirse que tenemos a alguien encargado de informarnos" Interrumpió Kate a Wade "Deben saber que faltan pocos guardianes por ser encontrados, pero deben saber además que debemos reunirnos con sus amigos y mis compañeros, ahora no obstante debemos de buscar…." Kate siguió hablando a gran velocidad, parecía un poco alterada y emocionada, hiperactiva, maestro Sensei había advertido a los chicos que Leopardo sería un poco acelerada, no se le debía molestar, ni dar un motivo de emoción, ya que como los leopardos correría o en este caso hablaría sin parar, hasta llegar a un punto donde no puede correr más. La habilidad especial de Leopardo era su gran velocidad y sus uñas que eran fuertes y filosas, capaces de atravesar rocas sólidas, pero más que nada era su capacidad de crear objetos con cualidades únicas, una constructora e inventora.

**Santuario del Leopardo – El Dorado**

Kate les contó a Wade y Monique como el Dorado había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo, después del paso de los conquistadores españoles, estos fueron ayudados para esconder su tierra y vivir en paz, durante todo ese tiempo, su pueblo había desarrollado alta tecnología pero habían decidido preservar su cultura y su identidad no conviviendo con los demás pueblos aunque supiesen de su existencia, durante todo ese lapso Kate los llevó por las cuevas que llevan al templo del Leopardo en las alturas de la ciudad, sin pasar por las calles del Dorado, las escaleras habían sido exquisitamente talladas en oro sólido, y tenían marcas de cobre que era por donde la electricidad corría dando iluminación especial a las escaleras, y a su vez dejando ver una preciosa ciudad con gamas de colores claros. Al llegar al templo los chicos quedaron fascinados del esplendor de los acabados que contaban acerca de las generaciones pasadas de los antiguos espíritus y costumbres, de cada parte que contaba sobre cada civilización nueva que los antiguos pobladores fueron observando crecer, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde se levantaba una pequeña figura de Leopardo tallada en madera.

"Entre tanto oro¿por qué una estatuilla de madera?" Preguntó Monique un tanto confundida, a lo que Kate puso su mano para que no dijese nada más.

"Permanezcan en silencio, tal vez esto los deje sorprendidos" Kate entonces movió sus manos y pequeñas esferas se levantaron del suelo saliendo entre las esferas pequeños destellos comenzaban a rodear las pinturas y los pilares que se encontraban dentro del santuario comenzaron a girar lentamente haciendo que las esferas soltaran destellos de luz que crearon una esfera que mostraba a la Tierra durante los tiempos míticos.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestro planeta era joven existían guerreros valientes que conocían diversas partes del mundo, y que siempre habían combatido contra el mal, pero una fuerza que provino desde lo alto del mundo de los dioses, entiéndase el cielo" Dijo Kate mientras observaba a los dos chicos con la cara atónita, pero grabando todo y a su vez escuchándola atentamente, ya que de las esferas salía cada imagen con claridad y a color "…cayó, y una persona en ropas oscuras aprovechó esto para crear la mayor destrucción posible, este objeto esta energía era conocida como Ragnarok, las leyendas dicen que el Ragnarok tiene la capacidad de destruir al mundo y de sus cenizas recrear otro nuevo…los guerreros se unieron y lucharon ferozmente contra el mal, venciéndolo con el fulgor de luz que lleva las runas de Odín, pero el vencedor huyó y los otros guerreros no sabían porque, el vencedor se refugió en un lugar recóndito de la Tierra, y nunca fue visto, el Ragnarok fue encerrado y los guerreros crearon a los guardianes"

"Uno de mis antecesores fue uno de los grandes guerreros, y mi gente con gusto aceptó custodiar y resguardar a mi familia, no como a los otros guardianes cuyo destino fue más oscuro" En la esfera se podía ver la separación y la destrucción de las ciudades donde los guardianes habitaban y como poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, y huyendo, haciendo que fuesen solo un mito más en la historia.

"Mi pueblo aceptó nuestro origen y nos permitió vivir aquí, y lo aprendimos gracias a esta estatuilla" Kate movió sus manos nuevamente y todo volvió a como era antes de que las esferas se alzaran "La estatuilla representa que no importando que tanto avancemos, siempre nuestro pueblo será nuestro pueblo"

"Ahora nos reuniremos con sus amigos" Dijo Kate acercándose y poniendo una mano al lado de la estatuilla.

"Pero se encuentran a miles de kilómetros de distancia" Dijo Monique un tanto confundida.

"El viento viaja más rápido de lo crees" Dijo Kate mientras tocaba la estatuilla y el torbellino de transportación los comenzaba a rodear de rápidamente, envolviéndolos en un haz de luz, no permitiendo a Wade o Monique decir algo o sorprenderse y los tres desaparecían, mientras los protectores al irse Kate quedaban libres y observaban como el destello de luz se iba con el atardecer.

**Unas horas antes en el túnel de luz**

Ron se encontraba rodeado por la criatura con el aspecto de Danielle, su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y aprisionado ante un fuerte apretón, no se encontraba muy confortable realmente.

"He escuchado de abrazos de oso, pero ¿De serpiente?" Pensó Ron mientras intentaba zafarse moviéndose como podía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, de pronto pudo ver como Kim intentaba llegar al borde del túnel para alcanzarlo pero parecía inútil, de pronto Yori y Hirotaka tomaron a Kim y se la llevaron del borde, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Ron.

"Vamos concéntrate, concéntrate, sabes que puedes hacerlo, sabes que puedes liberarte, ten fuerza, piensa en el mayor poder de todos piensa en….DIABLO" Del traje de Ron salió una pequeña bolsa especial que había creado la cual contenía una salsa diablo, la cual atrapó y apretó mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo que la salsa cayera sobre los ojos de la serpiente a lo cuál desapareció un momento y apareció enfrente de Ron evitando la salsa.

"……" El silencio de la versión oscura de Danielle solo era tan frío como los ojos escarlata que lo observaban, la sonrisa torcida, la mirada perdida y llena de oscuridad, harían que cualquiera retrocediera.

"¡Oh vamos!, he visto películas más aterradoras" Por la mente de Ron pasaba el recuerdo del Gran Día de Ron cuando fue vista en el cine de Middleton "…Aún siento escalofríos"

La versión oscura de Danielle se avalanzó sobre Ron y los dos salieron del túnel, apareciendo en lo más alto.

"¡Odio la caída libreeeeeee!" Gritó Ron mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ale suelo aunque todavía cientos de kilómetros.

"Bueno no esta tan mal…al menos nada malo puede pasarme aquí…además de estrellarme….y quedar como un taco de frijoles servido por Kim…Ouch…." Pensó Ron

Mientras los pensamientos confusos de Ron pasaban por su mente, la Serpiente oscura se lanzó sobre el, y una lucha en el aire comenzó rápidamente, los golpes de Ron no daban en el blanco, la Serpiente desaparecía ya aparecía nuevamente atrás de Ron, a los lados, en su cabeza, debajo de él y cada golpe que Ron fallaba la Serpiente acertaba, Ron no podía resistir mucho la pelea a gran velocidad y menos lograr concentrase en la caída que cada vez era de menor distancia contra el suelo.

"Un solo golpe" Ron se concentró y cerró los ojos, el viento se volvía uno solo, las corrientes lo dejaban esuchar cada movimiento, parecía que no existía nada más que el vacío, mientras sus oídos escuchaban atentamente el deslizarse de una pequeña brisa "¡Ahí estás!" Un golpe dio en el estómago de la criatura haciendo que cayese inconciente sobre Ron.

"Seas lo que seas no dejare que caigas, tampoco creo que te gustaría ser un taco de frijoles" Dijo riendo Ron mientras observaba como se acercaban peligrosamente al suelo" Bien amiga mía, último esfuerzo" El Sable Lotus brilló intensamente mientras bajaban a toda velocidad volviéndose un escudo plan que utilizó Ron para surfear por el aire mientras caían y sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas al ser que tenía en sus brazos.

"Kim…no me rendiré" Llegando a unos cuantos kilómetros del suelo, Ron transformó el Sable y lo clavó sobre un árbol dirigiéndose hacia el mismo, sujetándola con una mano y frenando su caída, mientras con la otra intentaba frenarse, pero el impulso hizo caer a ambos al suelo haciendo que la mano libre de Ron se diera un gran golpe haciendo un tronar de huesos, mientras la chica inconsciente caía sobre el y el perdía el conocimiento.

**Hospital**

"Vaya si que te diste un gran golpe" La voz de una desconocida llegó a los oídos de Ron "Verdaderamente tienes suerte pequeño mono" sintió entonces como su mano fracturada era tocada por un ligero calor "Ten calma, nada pasará, por algo los estamos cuidando"

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Ron instintivamente, mientras abría los ojos con lentitud aciendo aprecer enfrente de él a una linda chica con cabello rojizo y líneas negras y ojos cafés que le tomaba la mano."¿Dónde estoy?"

"Sydney" Respondió la chica sonriendo

"Sydney, entonces en ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Ron nuevamente

"Sydney" Volvió a contestar la chica, cambiando su rostro un poco.

"Sydney, ya se tu nombre, pero ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano sana.

"¡EN SYDNEY!" En las cercanías se escuchó "ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL CALLÉNSE" Ambos chicos se sonrojaron levemente apenados y rieron un momento.

"Bien creo que fue mi error, mi nombre es Sydney Hillary, un placer conocerte Ron Imparable" La cara de Ron no podía mostrar muchas emociones, los vendajes y parches no le ayudaban.

"¿Guardián no es así?...y ¿Dónde esta Danielle?" Preguntó Ron algo preocupado.

"Si, la guardiana del poder místico del tigre, de las tribus de Australia, y para responder tu otra pregunta, la Serpiente de Midgar se encuentra bien, inconsciente pero bien, si volteas ala derecha la verás" Al voltear Ron observó el rostro apacible de su atacante, parecía tan calmada en ese momento, y junto con la mirada de Sydney tan apacible todo parecía tranquilidad "Todo estará bien Ron, descansa, mañana tendremos que hacer un viaje largo" Los ojos de Ron se cerraron lentamente mientras la brisa del viento soplaba, y la vista de un ojo de Serpiente se abría con lentitud observándolo, de una manera cansada y se cerraba otra vez.

**Amanecer del día siguiente – Hospital General de Sydney Australia**

Las heridas de Ron parecían haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, el mismo quedó sorprendido por la rapidez con la que sus heridas sanaron, al ver su cara de sorpresa y de confianza, Sydney simplemente sonrió, pero lo que Ron no cabía es que Sydney lo había curado con su poder místico, al igual que a la Serpiente de Midgar, la cual se veía apacible y por alguna razón ahora permanecía a la espalda de Ron siempre, como si lo estuviera cubriendo, algo que para Sydney no era raro, ya que el mismo Ron salvó a este ser poniendo su vida en riesgo, y esto se agradece.

"Bien creo que estamos preparados" Sydney avanzó lentamente hacia la salida del hospital

"Entonces ¿iremos a algún templo, algún lugar en especial?" Dijo Ron emocionado moviéndose ágilmente de un lado a otro.

"No, solo iremos a una pequeña montaña" Respondió Sydney apuntando a Uluru Ayers Rock una inmensa montaña en forma circular.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar, tomaron diversos transportes para llegar y tardaron muy poco tiempo relativamente, no hubo problemas en que llegaran a la gran roca, pero al llegar había un pequeño detalle.

"¿Cómo subiremos?" Preguntó Ron, mientras Serpiente movía la cabeza imitando a Ron.

"El Sable Lotus es la respuesta, solo pon su punta en esta roca" Dijo Sydney con una ligera sonrisa y una calmada actitud apuntando a una roca que decía en su inscripción traducida al español "Destello de Luz"

"Bien" De pronto el Sable Lotus voló hacia la mano de Ron a toda velocidad y al momento de atraparlo lo clavó sobre la piedra haciendo que una pequeña puerta se abriera y una columna de brillantes destellos los atrajese al interior de la roca.

"Pensé que habría algo mucho más…emm…raro, mágico, extraño" Entonces se movió la tierra y el interior de la roca se fue abriendo poco a poco dando paso a un lugar donde solo se veía la marca de las garras de un gran animal.

"Este es el tigre, precavido, tranquilo, sigiloso capaz de devorar y destruir, pero a la vez de crear como el ser humano….el tigre se encuentra en Australia por una sencilla razón, este pequeño lugar es uno de aquellos olvidados por las naciones más fuertes, y necesitaba más que ninguno la protección de un ser fuerte, así que el poder místico del tigre a protegido a esta tierra, al igual que la Tortuga a Asia, la Pantera a África, el Leopardo a Sudamérica, mis antepasados vinieron a este tierra a buscar paz, más nuestra misión siempre siguió en pie" La voz de Sydney se volvió tenue.

"No te preocupes Sydney, te aseguro que evitaremos que el Ragnarok sea lo que sea no lastimará a nadie, eso te lo promete Don Ron y Don Ron cumple sus promesas" Ron sonrió mientras las marcas comenzaron a brillar y de pronto un remolino los cubrió transportándolos a un lugar lejano mientras en la mente de Ron surgían unas palabras.

"Kim pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo"

Fuertes olas golpeaban la costa de toda Centroamérica, muchas nubes cubrían la conexión del continente americano, y desde un lejano barco, una figura con ojos carmesí sonreía abiertamente.

"El maestro estará complacido….el Dragón será nuestro"

Los rayos resonaron, y figuras oscuras aparecieron en el cielo y salieron del océano, mientras Kim y los guardianes aparecían dandose cuenta que la oscuridad los esperaba más allá del túnel de luz.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ron Stoppable Disclaimer:** Ha pasado el timepo y pido una disculpa, verdaderamente me da guso regresar a escribir, como siempre Disney tiene lso derechos de esta querida serie de todos Kim Possible, y como siepmre los neuovs perosnajes la historia y escenarios son de mi propia creación y derecho de autor, les envi una calurosa felicitación por las fechas y además dentro de unos días subir la 1ra parte del siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Y no olviden visitar  
Kim Possible en Español - KPSP un lugar para fans con todo aquello que les gusaría encontrar de KP y mucho más.

* * *

Sexto Paso – Flama de valor

Centroamérica, la conexión entre el Norte y el Sur del continente americano, conformado por diversos países con un mismo origen y rodeados del mar Caribe y el océano Pacífico, sus olas bañan las bahías de los países centroamericanos con suma calma, el clima es tranquilo durante la mayoría del año, exceptuando en verano, donde los huracanes suelen golpear indirectamente sus costas y dañar los hogares de las personas, como conexión entre el norte y el sur esta rodeada de una mezcla de costumbres y de diversos idiomas y lenguajes, un bello lugar para visitar, pero no ahora.

En este momento cercano al verano las calmadas aguas de esta sección del mundo se encontraba siendo golpeada no por un ciclón, pero si por una fuerza maligna que deseaba encontrar y destruir a los enemigos del gran maestro de Midgar, Fenrir una criatura la cuál los guardianes y el Equipo Possible solo habían podido mirar a los ojos se encontraba en alta mar observando el avance de sus criaturas unos electroans de color negro más fuertes, poderosos y mortales, los cuáles volaban hacia un puno en particular de Centroamérica Costa Rica.

**Costa Rica – Costas del Pacífico**

**L**as nubes cubrían el lugar, la playa se encontraba desierta, en la radio se daban avisos de una posible tormenta tropical la cual se había formado de manera misteriosa , las personas se resguardaban esperando lo peor, mientras una luz dentro de la oscuridad de la zona aparecía dejando caer a nuestros Kim, Yori, Hirotaka, Hassson, Syoko, Danielle, Rufus y Sensei, los ocho llegaron sanos y salvos, pero parecía que solo habían logrado escapar para caer nuevamente en el oscuro lugar del cuál habían conseguido huir.

"Otra vez nubes de lluvia…parece que estos sujetos no conocen otro estado del clima" Kim movió la cabeza algo molesta mientras observaba as nubes acercarse con lentitud en el gris horizonte.

"Verdaderamente esta vista es muy melancólica" Dijo tenuemente Syoko mientras tomaba el brazo de Asno

"El aire tiene un olor a batalla, es un olor fuerte parece que se nos han adelantado y estamos a punto de ser atacados" Hasson respondió mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos.

Kim cerró los ojos lentamente y sintió el viento que traía preocupación a su espíritu, el sonido de los relámpagos acercarse mostraba el poder del enemigo, mientras su cuerpo cansado se abrazaba a si mismo por el frío aire, una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Chicos ¿Estarán ahí todo el día o avanzaran?" Dijo Hirotaka mientras subía un pequeño risco siguiendo a Yori y Sensei que habían avanzado bastante ya.

Al escuchar esto los guardianes tomaron a Danielle en brazos y la ayudaron a seguir adelante, mientras Kim los seguía por detrás, e intentaba comunicarse con Wade y Monique sin respuesta alguna, Rufus se encontraba preocupado en el bolsillo de Kim, pero el sueño era más fuerte que su preocupación y durante el camino durmió una siesta. Las pisadas de Kim eran más pesadas entre más caminaba, a compasión de los guardianes y de Yori, Hirotaka y Sensei, Kim no había dormido ni un solo instante aunque lo intentara, no había podido, sus párpados se sentían pesados, esto era normal ya que aunque era una heroína también necesitaba dormir como cualquier persona normal.

Al caminar por un camino llano hacia una pequeña casa que se encontraba en las costas, los guardianes escucharon un golpe en el suelo, había sido Kim que se había quedado dormida y se había caído de cara al suelo roncando, cosa que Rufus no apreció mucho ya que ella cayó sobre el e intentaba zafarse.

"Creo que Kim-chan necesita un descanso" Dijo sonriente Syoko, mientras Hasson la levantaba y la llevaba en brazos junto con los demás, y Danielle ahora era cargada por Yori y Hirotaka.

"Ella ha pasado por muchos días luchando sin dormir, igual que Imparable-san, creo que es justo que descanse un poco, además hemos llegado a nuestro destino" Sensei dijo con calma, mientras apuntaba a la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la costa con un letrero de se vende.

"Emm…¿Seguro que este es el lugar maestro Sensei?" Dijo Hirotaka mientras de la casa se caían pedazos de madera y al techo s le caían tejas.

"No debes dejarte guiar por las apariencias Hirotaka, recuerda un ninja ve más allá de lo que el enemigo piensa y de lo que el aliado puede hacer" Las palabras de Yori estaban llenas de sabiduría, Hirotaka se sonrojó un poco y camino hacia la casa llevando a Danielle en sus brazos.

La pequeña casa estaba en malas condiciones, las paredes estaban lastimadas y la pintura se caía de ellas, la madera estaba carcomida y las cucarachas parecía que se daban un festín con los restos de comida que dejaba caer la gente cunado pasaba por la pequeña cabaña, pero entre todo ese deplorable lugar se encontraba una pequeña figura en forma de dragón echa de arcilla la cual se encontraba bajo bolsas de pollo frito.

"Parece que alguien gusta mucho del pollo" Dijo Syoko mientras observaba el lugar "Parece que necesita una limpieza y un poco de toque femenino"

"El mejor lugar para esconder un gran poder, es donde menos alguien se lo puede esperar…ejem…aunque alguien tomo muy enserio su trabajo" Dijo maestro Sensei mientras movía las bolsas de pollo frito.

"No podemos poner en el suelo a Kim-chan y a Dany-chan, debemos de limpiar un poco" Syoko pasó su dedo sobre un estante y observó lo sucio que se encontraba mientras Sensei movía levemente una de las alas del dragón y se abría un piso falso por donde todos comenzaron a bajar con calma en la oscuridad de la cueva marina a la que estaban entrando.

"Este lugar es algo acogedor, es bonito…algo húmedo…huele…a podrido…" Dijo Syoko cubriéndose la nariz con un rostro un poco verde por el hedor

"Es un gran escondite, nadie se atrevería entrar a un lugar así, Dragón es muy listo" Dijo Hasson emocionado.

"..O muy poco aseado" Susurró Syoko mientras caminaban por las escaleras de la cueva marina y llegaban al fondo donde una gran puerta se alzaba con el símbolo del Dragón.

"Wow…" Exclamó Syoko "Tal vez me equivoqué y Dragón cambió" La puerta se abrió lentamente, en todos los templos los guardianes se habían encontrado esperándolos, parados, en las sombras, y habían tenido una gran presentación ante nuestros héroes y se esperaba lo mismo por parte del Dragón.

Unos sonidos extraños se escuchaban en el interior del lugar, y un chico se encontraba dormido con una revista de computadoras recostado en el suelo, en un templo reluciente que mostraba los diferentes tipos de dragones durante las épocas en que estos existieron, el venerable templo era corrompido por los ronquidos del chico que descasaba en el suelo.

"….:" Todos los presentes observaban el espectáculo del chico moviéndose mientras dormía.

"No ha cambiado en nada" Susurró Syoko "Bien Hasson, plan número uno para despertarlo"

Hasson tomó aire y se preparó a gritar, mientras Yori y Hirotaka tapaban ls oídos de las dos bellas durmientes "¡Lobo encontró tu escondite!" El grito de Hasson tuvo una fuerte resonancia y el chico se levantó rápidamente viendo hacia todos lados, para luego calmarse y observar a sus compañeros guardianes y a sus invitados.

"Buenos días, tardes…digo noches...tengan todos" Dijo el joven guardián con una gran preocupación en su rostro, su aspecto era delgado y con piel trigueña, sus ojos eran

"Vaya Asran no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos" Dijo Hasson riendo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras Yori y Hirotaka dejaban a Kim y Danielle descansando y Syoko cerraba los ojos en señal de exasperación.

"¡Hasson amigo mío que buen susto me diste!" Dijo sonriente el Dragón, mientras platicaban como dos grandes amigos recordando sucesos pasados que hacían a Syoko molestar cada vez más, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

Las horas pasaron mientras esperaban que las dos chicas despertaran, en ese tiempo los guardianes bromeaban un poco, aunque Sensei puso orden.

"Jóvenes guardianes debemos decidir que se hará, ya que siento una gran perturbación no solo alrededor, también dentro del templo, parece que algo falta..." las miradas de todos se posaron sobre Asran.

"Ehh…bueno, tal vez sea la piedra transportadora…" Dijo nerviosamente Asran, mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de los demás.

"No me digas que la olvidaste durante la huída de Noruega" Dijo Syoko algo molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos, suspirando un poco exasperada.

"…Ehhh…bueno si alguien no me hubiera empujado no la hubiera perdido" Respondió Asran un tanto molesto hacia Syoko, los dos guardianes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos.

"¿Siempre son así Hasson-san?" Preguntó Yori

"Siempre han sido así aunque Asran puede llegar a pelear con Syoko pero se aprecian mucho son buenos amigos, de una extraña manera, desde el momento en que comenzamos a entrenarnos para ser guardianes y fuimos enviados con Lobo, hemos luchado juntos, y aunque Asran parezca un poco distante o distraído en otras cosas, es una persona con un gran valor, eso representa su animal místico, valor y fuerza." Hasson sonrió mientras observaba a Syoko y Asran peleando y sonrió mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos donde ellos entrenaban

**Durante la época de entrenamiento**

"Bien ustedes deben de lograr trabajar en equipo, cada uno de ustedes tiene una habilidad especial que deben de utilizar para beneficio de los demás…ustedes cuatro deberán de formar un equipo Dragón, Pantera, Tortuga y Serpiente, los demás aprendices deben de mejorar sus habilidades de combate" Una voz se escuchaba hablando ante el grupo en línea de pequeños guardianes, era Lobo quien los dirigía como maestro en ese entonces.

Durante los entrenamientos los cuatro guardianes practicaban luchando contra diversas criaturas creadas por la magia ancestral de las piedras guía de los guardianes, piedras capaces de transportar a los guardianes y conferirles más poder, ene stos combates siempre surgían problemas entre Syoko y Asran, mientras Danielle solo se limitaba a verlos y Hasson reía con sus peleas, pero el tiempo que les daba Lobo para la diversión era mínimo y así fue durante varios meses mientras los otros guerreros llegaban a perfeccionar sus habilidades. Las peleas en las cavernas de hielo y los duros entrenamientos sobre estalactitas y estalagmitas eran agotadores, pero entre ellos surgió una unión muy fuerte, pero en el mismo grupo solo existía una persona que no decía nada y esa persona era Danielle, para el grupo siempre fue un misterio pero era tratada de forma diferente por el Lobo, la mirada era fría hacia los demás pero a ella siempre la protegía.

**Templo del Dragón época actual**

Las olas fuera de la cueva marina resonaban y llenaban de eco el hermoso templo, el sonido de la batalla se acercaba, el olor del combate anunciaba un inminente choque entre los guardianes y las fuerzas de Fenrir, probablemente una pelea muy peligrosa por la diferencia de fuerzas, pero se debía de librar, la oscura cueva djaba resonar las gotas de agua que caían desde las puntas de roca que apenas formaban algunas estalactitas, muy raras de ver en una cueva así, los reflejos del agua que se volvía turbia dejaban ver el ambiente de intranquilidad y podía despertar hasta aquel con el sueño más profundo.

Para Danielle no había sido un viaje fácil, desde el primer momento que contacto al Equipo Possible, su mente se dividió en dos

Los ojos de Danielle se abrieron lentamente mientras despertaba, observando a su alrededor al parecer no sonreía, se encontraba adormilada, pero sus ojos recorrían rápidamente el lugar aunque no lo pareciera y reconocía los rostros, las facciones y un gran bostezo salió de su boca llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Estamos en el templo del dragón?" Preguntó la adormilada mienras se tallaba los ojos y los demás la observaban entre extrañados y risueños

"Creo que alguien se siente mucho mejor" Mencion+o Syoko mientras observaba los ojos de Danielle "Tus ojos no se ven como antes, se ven normales, ero la presencia de la serpiente sigue dentro de ti"

"Me siento algo diferente realmente…." Danielle se estiró y observó a Kim durmiendo, al levantarse se dirigió a los demás y se sentó en el suelo "Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Asran"

"¿Seguros que es Danielle?...se me hace algo rara" Susurró Asran con algo de confusión

"Lo es, más no tiene su energía negativa con ella, la serpiente de Midga se encuentra fuera de su cuerpo" Susurró Syoko.

"Hay muchos enemigos a nuestro alrededor y el mar se encuenta agitado…creo que estamos en problemas" Suspiró Asran mientras intentaba concentrarse para pensar en un plan.

"Apliquemos lo del último entrenamiento de nuestro grupo especial, podría bastar" Sugirió Hasson a lo cual todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos."Se que suena riesgoso pero puede ser nuestra única oportunidad"

"Yori-chan, Hirotaka-kun, ustedes cuidarán a nuestra invitada de honor, y la llevaran por los túneles subterráneos" Ordenó Syoko

"Syoko-san no podemos hacer eso" Se escuchó la voz de Kim detrás de ellos "Pelearemos y nos mantendremos en pie, no me iré, se que Ron llegará aquí"

"Esta bien Kim-chan, entiendo yo haría lo mismo" Respondió Syoko mientras cambiaba su kimono, con unos pequeños detalles dándole mayor versatilidad en el movimiento de las piernas.

"Eso se ve muy revelador" Opinó Asran mientras se sonrojaba y veía el nevo estilo abierto en la parte lateral de las piernas del kimono, cosa que a Hasson no le pareció realmente

"Bien vamos entonces…." Al decir esto la caverna subterránea abrió una nueva sección que los hizo salir cerca de la costa, pero a simple vista de sus atacantes.

Los ojos de Fenrir observarn detenidamente el panorama y como un lobo enfurecido que rugía con toda su fuerza, se escuchó un grito de guerra

"¡ATAQUEN EN NOMBRE DEL RAGNAROK!"

Las aguas se abrieron y decenas de criaturas salieron de entre las olas y la tierra, así como del cielo, de done salieron cientos de ases de luz que fueron boqueados por una esfera defensiva que creó Syoko con su mano.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Kim mientras apretaba con su mano la piedra que le dio Sensei y cerraba los ojos, entonces sintió la mano de Sensei en su hombro y sintió como si supera que pensaba y con una nueva determinación abrió los ojos mientras los demás le respondían.

"¡Listos!" En ese instante la barrera de energía desapareció para volverse una lanza que voló hacia las criaturas del cielo, haciendo caer a varios con un solo golpe, rápidamente sobre el agua Hasson corrió hacia los demás haciéndolos desaparecer mientras esquivaba los disparos y sus garras destrozaban a los electroans de ambos tipos.

Asran y Danielle por su parte se movían ágilmente dando grandes saltos sobre los electroans y al mismo tiempo les daban patadas y golpes, así como latigazos de energía creados por Danielle, mientras Kim y los demás permanecían en la orilla aleando y venciendo a los que se acercaran demasiado, aunque Maestro Sensei se lucía mientras flotaba y lanzaba esferas e energía.

"Creo que esta presumiendo" Dijo Kim a Yori la cual solo rió un poco al recordar que Ron-san dijo algo parecido hace algo de tiempo.

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde la primera ola de ataque de electroans, los guardianes seguían peleando sobre el agua y saltando entre sus enemigos provocando confusión haciendo que se dispararan rayos unos a los otros mientras aprovechando esto, utilizaban sus habilidades místicas para eliminar a las indeseables criaturas

"Vaya, vaya¿tan pocos?, creo que no nos han tomado enserio" Dijo Asran mientras reía y en ese momento, un disparo paso enfrente de su rostro, y una nueva oleada de electroans los rodeó.

"¿Decías?" Dijo Danielle con una mirada de burla, pero a la vez de sarcasmo, haciendo que Asran confirmara que si se trataba de la Serpiente real.

Los ojos de Danielle se iluminaron un momento con ojos de serpiente y una fuerte onda de energía desvaneció a decenas de enemigos.

"Están por llegar" Dijo levemente y sonrió confundiendo a Asran.

"Asran ¡Muévete!" Gritó Syoko quien se movía rápidamente mientras su piel era cubiera por la espesa capa de material que la hacía virtualmente imparable y con cada movimiento atravesaba a cada uno de los nuevos electroans que aparecían.

"¡Voy!" Gritó Asran y su cuerpo se comenzó a iluminar levemente mientras sus manos se alzaban y luego apuntaban hacia delante mientras un pequeño sonido se escuchaba como eco.

"¡Hassson ahora!" Syoko ordenó a Hassson mientras una poderosa luz roja salía de las manos de Asran y un relápago de energía se convertía en fuego al pasar por toos los electroans hasta llegar a Hassson, quien el momento de acercarse el relámpago se movió ágilmente capturándolo con sus garras y lanzándolo hacia arriba desapareciendo más electroans, sin dejar rastros de energía.

"¡Danielle tu turno!" La voz de Syooko resonó nuevamente en eco de la batalla, cuando Danielle con un gran salto impulsada por sus látigos de energía mística voló por los aires haciendo que el rayo rebotara hacia abajo terminando con más electroans y dándole más poder con su propia energía, logrando que cayera exactamente donde se encontraba Syoko.

"¡Tu turno!" Gritaron los tres al unísono, cuando la coraza de tortuga se expandió y la cúpula de energía comenzó a tornarse en un tono dorado haciendo que el lugar de batalla temblara con el poder.

"¡Desaparezcan!" Gritó Syoko mientras de la coraza salían cientos de rayos que se volvían uno solo y desaparecían a la mayoría de la armada de Fenrir.

"¡Genial mejor que en los entrenamientos!" Sonrió Asran y todos voltearon sonriendo cuando una esfera oscura golpe´fuertemente el estómago de Asran lanzándolo lejos, al mismo tiempo los demás guardianes no pudieron reaccionar por el agotamiento y fueron golpeados mandándolos a la orilla donde se encontraban los demás combatientes.

"Bien hecho, guardianes" Fenrir apareció con una esfera con el símbolo del dragón dentro "¿Se te hace conocida la insignia, lagartija?"

"No…puede ser" Murmuró Asran mientras se intentaba levantar.

Kim, Yori y Hirotaka se pusieron entre los guardianes y Fenrir, los chicos estaban preparados para luchar y sus miradas mostraban que no permitiríanq ue les hicieran daño.

"Vaya, los guerreros de las fuerzas místicias defendidos por un chico con demasiada autoestima y dos chicas sin modales" Sonrió Fenrir y se lanzó contra Yori lanzándole una patada hacia el rostro que difícilmente esquivó, en ese mismo instante Kim tomó la pierna de Fenrir y la dobló haciendo que un leve crujidos se escuchara ante la cara d dolor del despiadado enemigo, aprovechando el momento Hirotaka le dio una patada en el rostro lanzándolo hacia el agua.

"Nada mal para dos chicas sin modales" Dijo Kim mientras sonreía triunfante

"Y para un chico con demasiada autoestima" Dijo Yori apuntando hacia Hirotaka.

"¡Oye!" Se quejó Hirotaka.

Las risas de los jóvenes héroes resonaron en el campo de batalla, la armada de Fenrir se encontraba casi acabada, y su líder había caído…o eso parecía.

"Jóvenes guerreros subestimar al enemgo es el primer pso hacia la derrota, no se deben confiar" Dijo Sensei, apuntando hacia el agua que comenzaba a evaporarse en la zona donde Fenrir había caído.

El gas del agua no permitía ver detrás del humo que cubría a una figura que comenzaba a brillar en un rojo escarlata y cuyos ojos mostraban una gran rabia "Maestro Sensei es alguien muy sabio realmente" Fenrir alzó las manos y las nubes comenzaron a dejar salir cientos de rayos haciendo que los electroans reaparecieran y rodearan la costa "Verdaderamente necesitan aprender más de sus mayores" Dijo Fenrir con una risa maléfica

Los guardianes observaban aún en el suelo como Fenrir resurgía y su armada se reagrupaba, los tres jóvenes se encontraban rodeados, sin poderes más allá de su fuerza y habilidad, parecía que se habían quedado sin esperanzas.

"Estamos rodeados, pero no nos podemos rendir, me escuchas….NO NOS RENDIREMOS" Dijo Kim con fuerza y decisión, mientras la piedra que el Sensei le había dado comenzaba a dejar su forma y brillaba tenuemente.

"Grita lo que quieras, pelirroja que nadie los escuchara…borrare su existencia y ¡Ragnarok será liberado!" Fenrir creó una esfera oscura que se alzó enfrente de los chicos.

"No creo que los perros de guerra deban ladrarle a sus amos" Fenrir escuchó una voz y solo sintió como unas garras se hundían en sus hombros, haciendo que la esfera desapareciera.

"….Tú…..Leopardo" Susurró dentro de su dolor Fenrir.

"Claro con cada una de mis manchas" Rió Leopardo mientras hacía un gesto de victoria.

"¡Y no te olvides de nosotros!" De un rayo de luz aparecieron Wade y Monique los cuáles con las garras de escalar y las cargas explosivas de Wade, acabaron con una parte del resurgido ejército de electroans.

"¡Chicos!" Gritó Kim mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y los guardianes al ver a su compañera se levantaron nuevamente.

"Bien chicos, vamos que el Equipo Dorado ha llegado" Dijo Leopardo sonriendo.

"¿Equipo dorado?" Dijo Wade algo confundido.

"Suena bien, sigue con la moda" Dijo Monique mientras sonreía y se preparaba.

Fenrir comenzaba a enfurecerse más de la cuenta, sus heridas ya habían sido suficiente y el poder para crear más electroans comenzaba a deteriorarse, su molestia era mucha más porque al parecer podría ser su última misión si fallaba, ya que el Maestro de Midgar no estaba muy feliz con su desempeño.

"Los guardianes….los humanos….la luz" Murmuró Fenrir con una voz llena de odio.

"Es suficiente…." Dijo Sensei dando un paso hacia adelante "Fenrir sábes que t naturaleza es la que dicta el Ragnarok, pero tienes la libertad de decidir, pelear hasta el final, o ayudarnos en nuestra lucha".

"Hace cientos de años me diste una opción parecida y me dividí en dos seres, no me convencerás nuevamente anciano, tengo la ventaja esta vez, tengo el emblema del dragón y tengo el poder de los electroans..." Sonri´Fenrir, moviendo lentamente su mano con el emblema del dragón.

"Oscurece el Sol FENRIR" Dijo Fenrir mientras los electroans se volvian uno solo creando una gigantesca criatura cuyo cuerpo parecía un lobo.

"…Fenrir…de las leyendas nórdicas, el Lobo que devora el Sol..." Dijo Wade mientras sacaba su nanocomputadora desarrollada gracias a los Drivers.

"Chicos lecturas de energía, posibles puntos débiles y la informaciónq ue tengan" Dijo Wade a los Drivers.

"Calma Wade, todo va en camino" Dijo Driver K mientras un texto antiguo aparecía en la pantalla holográfica.

"_Cuando las fauces del Lobo oscurezcan el cielo, la luz regresará cuando el rayo de Thor cree la flama del valor"._

"Textos antiguos, nunca son claros" Dijo Monique alzando los hombros.

"¿Alguna otra idea?" Dijo Kim en un tono algo preocupante mientras el Lobo terminaba de formarse.

"EL LOBO LOS DEVORARA" Gritó Fenrir mientras el emblema del dragón y el mismo se fusionaban con la gran bestia.

"Bien… ¿alguien podría decirle que se calle?" Gruño Monique.

El gigantesco Lobo apareció completamente y el cielos e nubló por completo dejando todo en oscuridad, las poderosas garras y colmillos destellaban en la oscuridad y también sus ojos, que reflejaban el rojo de la sangre. Los héroes se encontraban en otra situación más que comprometedora, y en gran desventaja, pero eso no los detuvo.

"Démosle una lección de buenos modales a ese perro" Dijo Kim con una gran sonrisa de confianza ya que sus amigos estaban a su lado.

"Equipo Dorado, ataquemos" Gritó Kate sacando sus grandes garras mientras Wade con los lanzadores para escalar modificados lanzaba cables electrificados al Lobo que comenzaba a atacarlos mientras estos lo esquivaban, mientas Monique preparaba un pequeño recuerdo de los guardianes del Dorado, sus garras de escalar había sido adaptadas durante el viaje en el rayo de luz por Wade y ahora podían desintegrar pequeñas cosas, pero podían hacer gran daño también.

Por su parte Kim, Yori y Hirotaka comenzaron un ataque frontal, los golpes de Kim incrementaban su fuerza sin que se diera cuenta por la piedra que brillaba tenuemente y su traje obtenía más energía, mientras Yori y Hirotaka esquivaban y distraían al gigantesco Lobo que lanzaba hielo de su boca y congelaba todo a su paso, y sus ojos que resplandecían dejaban salir rayos que desintegraban lo que tocaban.

Los guardianes restantes se preparaban para atacar, mientras Sensei permanecía tranquilamente sentado en pose de meditación.

"Guardianes…..emm deberíamos tener un nombre de equipo...¿No creen?" Preguntó Asran sonriendo.

"¡Oh vamos no vengas con esas tonterías!" Dijo Syoko.

"Hay un Equipo Possible, un Equipo Dorado, y nosotros no tenemos un nombre, eso no es nada en la onda" Dijo Asran haciendo pensar a Syoko mientras los demás luchaban con todas sus fuerzas "Ya sé seremos el Equipo Dragón"

Danielle movió la cabeza negativamente y se adelantó a pelear junto con Syoko

"Creo que lo discutiremos después Asran" Dijo Hassson mientras se lanzaba a pelear

"….Esta bien…" Suspiró Asran y se lanzó a la batalla nuevamente.

El tiempo transcurría las batallas pasadas habían dejado débiles a los valientes combatientes, pero aún así no dejaban de atacar.

"Bien guardianes, energía total" Dijo Asran imitando a algunos personajes de la televisión.

Danielle, Hassson y Asran, se pusieron detrás de Syoko, tomandole las manos y transfiriendole la energía de sus seres místicos creando una gran vibración que creo un gigantesco rayo que golpeó directamente a Fenrir haciéndolo caer.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Celebró Asran.

Pero en ese momento Fenrir se levantó y se regeneró dándoles a entender a los chicos que no sería así de fácil.

Los ataques de los chicos parecían inútiles ante la regeneración de Fenrir, sus movimientos decaían y su fuerza era cada vez menor, en un momento de cansancio Kim tropezó y cayó enfrente de las fauces de Fenrir, el cual sin dudarlo lanzó una mordida hacia ella cuando de repente.

"¡Hey tú no toques a mi novia!" Se escuchó un grito desde el cielo y un destello como un rayo cayó sobre la cabeza de Fenrir clavándose en el emblema del dragón haciendo que volara hacia las manos de Asran.

"Al fin…" Dijo Sensei

"…Llegaron" Dijo Danielle sonriendo.

Al tener nuevamente el emblema, Asran sintió una gran fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, una poderosa energía que hizo sentir que una nueva llama surgía de su cuerpo, una flama nueva. Los ojos de Asran reflejaron el fuego del Sol y una poderosa luz abrió los cielos mientras el emblema del dragón resplandecía.

"¡Termínalo!" Gritó la persona sobre la cabeza de Fenrir mentras dos figuras surgían de la oscuridad ayudando a Kim.

"¡Cenizas a las cenizas!" Gritó Asran y una gigantesca llama salió de sus manos cubriendo al gran Lobo mientras otro rayo de luz lo terminaba y lo hacía desaparecer en un aullido, mientras el Sol volvía a aparecer y un hombre vencido yacía en el suelo.

"Es bueno verte Kim" Dijo una voz conocida para ella, sin dudarlo dos veces Kim abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los guardianes se reunían con los demás, y las presentaciones eran echas.

Ron les contó a los demás su aventura en Australia, la pelea con La Serpiente Midgar, el lado oscuro de Danielle y como se ganó su lealtad, el encuentro de la Sidney y la teletransportación, mientras Wade y Monique contaban todo sobre su viaje a la ciudad perdida del Dorado y sobre Kate.

A los chicos les era raro ver a dos Danielles, pero ambas se veían contentas una sonriente la otra seria y misteriosa. Sensei se apartó del grupo acercándose a Fenrir el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

"Luchaste bien Fenrir, pero perdiste…tu solo obedecías a un maestro, no a ti mismo, ahora debes regresar a donde perteneces" Sensei se acercó a el mientras ponía una pequeña esfera azul enfrente de el y Fenrir era absorbido "Pronto estarás completo de nuevo amigo mío" Dijo Sensei sonriendo mientras regresaba con los chicos los cuáles se encontraban felices de haber logrado una gran victoria, y deseaban descansar un momento.

"Las leyendas se cumplen mis jóvenes guerreros, pronto tendremos que partir debemos encontrar a los últimos guardianes el Águila, la Grulla y el líder de los guardianes, ahora descanse, disfruten un momento, porque estas son las memorias que nos dan la dicha de vivir, ya que dentro de poco deberán luchar contra algo más grande" Dijo Sensei, mientras los chicos se dirigían adentro del templo del Dragón y las nubes de tormentan se disipaban.

**Centro del Atlántico – En un crucero de primera clase.**

"Bien…entonces Fenrir ha desaparecido, y los guardianes y sus aliados, se han reunido nuevamente….entonces deberemos darles la oportunidad de tener un tiempo de descanso…harán el trabajo por nosotros…un poco más, prepara a los equipos especiales, dentro de poco iremos por una persona muy especial…" la sonrisa del Maestro de Midgar permitía ver su crueldad

"Así será Maestro, yo Hela, no lo decepcionaré" Dijo una figura con ojos de cristal y la parte izquierda de su cuerpo cubierto por una extensa armadura y una cara sin expresión que destellaba la maldad y el vacio, mientras el Sol se desvanecía en el horizonte.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Ron Stoppable Disclaimer : hace tiempo que no escribía, disculpen la tardanza relamente, me encuentroe scribiendo una novela que será publicada en un año, espero les guste a quienes la lleguen a leer, este capítulo es muy extenso y para darles un beneficio y una facilidad en leerlo lo he dividido en 3 partes, pronto publicare las otras 2 y el final de la Senda esta cerca. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Y no olvien visitar Kim Possible en Español - KPSP donde encontraran todo lo que siempre an querido sobre KP, que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche.**

**Séptimo Paso - Plumas de libertad **

**Parte 1: Regreso a casa**

Las olas se movían suavemente mientras el Sol se desvanecía en un cielo claro cristalizado de color naranja era el atardecer de una batalla cruenta que evocaba los tiempos de la mitología donde los seres humanos se levantaban contra las criaturas míticas que se atrevían a atacarlos, las nubes de tormenta que habían cubierto el Sol y habían oscurecido al mundo se habían disipado por el momento dando a los jóvenes héroes la fuerza un posible amanecer, ante los poderosos ataques de la organización Midgar.

Una pequeña esfera azul se encontraba reposando en una tasa de té mientras un anciano maestro bebía de otra observando los rayos del Sol disipándose en la costa, el anciano mostraba una calma y una tranquilidad que hacía que la paz se sintiera en el ambiente.

Los jóvenes héroes se encontraban planeando cual sería su próximo movimiento, mientras todos comían un poco de los platillos preparados por Syoko y Ron, quienes insistieron en cocinar, pocas horas habían pasado desde que los Guardianes y el Equipo Possible habían terminado de luchar contra Fenrir y verdaderamente una ligera conversación, risas y anécdotas graciosas sobre todo en las cuáles Ron perdía los pantalones, hacían que todos se sintieran como chicos comunes y corrientes por una vez, ya que el Equipo Possible siempre se encontraba ayudando a todo el que lo necesitara, mientras que los Guardianes desde pequeños fueron entrenados para luchar contra el resurgimiento del Ragnarok.

"Entonces Ron dijo, esta vez traigo cinturón y salte una cerca sin necesidad de que se rompieran mis pantalones Kim cuando escuchamos algo que se rasgaba y el pantalón de Ron se había quedado atorado en un árbol" Dijo Kim mientras todos reían hasta Ron al cual le parecía cómico no demasiado pero si cómico de alguna manera

"Mi turno, una vez mientras entrenábamos, a Asran se le ocurrió hacer un salto hacia una piedra, y nosotros le insistimos que era hielo, no nos hizo caso y se resbaló cayendo al agua mojándose todo y temblando" Dijo Syoko alegremente cuando la interrumpió Kate

"Pero lo más gracioso fue que al caer mojo completamente a Syoko, haciendo que Lobo se riera por primera vez en todo el tiempo que nos había entrenado y que decir de Águila, digamos que nunca había visto a alguien reírse así" Concluyó Kate mientras todos reían y Syoko mostraba una cara de pocos amigos hacia Kate quien le sacó la lengua de manera divertida.

Midgar y Danielle hacían los mismos movimientos, aunque Midgar no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, su cara expresaba todo, mientras que Danielle podía hablar pero no lo expresaba con la emoción de la cara de Midgar, Ron había tomado un cariño especial al par de "gemelas" ya que Midgar permanecía siempre junto a el como una guardiana y Danielle siempre llegaba a defenderlo en caso de un chiste sobre el, menos cuando Kim era quien lo molestaba.

"Creo que debemos diferenciar a estas dos pequeñas" Opinó Ron apoyando su mano en su mejilla en expresión pensativa.

"A Midgar para no confundirnos con los villanos la llamaremos Midy" Respondió Monique alegremente

"No suena nada mal¿No crees?" Dijo Kim a lo que Midy respondió con una bella sonrisa hacia todos

"Suena bien me complace" Respondió Danielle un tanto inexpresiva.

"Que emocionada" Murmuró Asran recibiendo como respuesta un codazo por parte de Midy quien sonrió después de hacerlo y después de unos momentos de recuperar aire, Asran volvió a hablar.

"Entonces que les parece, tenemos un Equipo Possible y un Equipo Dorado, deberíamos ponerle un nombre a nuestro grupo de cuatro…" Dijo Asran cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en las costillas por parte de Midgar…." Digo cinco aunque yo creo que ella quiere estar más con el Equipo Possible, en fin, pongamos un nombre"

"Ya sé llámenlo, Mythic por místico en inglés" Dijo Ron sonriendo

"Ron, es Mystic en inglés" Dijo Wade mientras comía un poco y sonreía ante la risa de los demás

"Bueno como sea suena bastante bien Mythic, no Mystic…" Ron hizo una cara graciosa intentado ganar la discusión.

"Mythic será entonces" Dijo Danielle sonriendo y Asran al querer opinar recibió un puntapié de Midgar.

"¡Oigan controlen sus emociones!" Dijo Asran levantándose rápidamente" y estrellando su cabeza contra uno de los bordes que sobresalían de la pared del templo "¡Ouch!"

"Bien señor que controla sus emociones, repasemos las cosas, nos dirigiremos a Norteamérica donde se encuentra Águila por lo que imagino Lobo ya ha de tener conocmiento de toda la situación… luego la buscaremos donde nos lleve la piedra transportadora" Decía Syoko cuando Danielle interrumpió

"Por instrucciones de Lobo, Águila se dirigió hacia la zona conocida como Middleton" Al decir esto los chicos se emocionaron sabiendo que irían a casa durante unos días

"Bueno, ejemm…iremos hacia donde se movilizó por instrucciones de Lobo, y además…." Decía Syoko cuando Hassson le puso una porción de comida en la boca y le guiñó el ojo a los demás a lo cual todos levantaron el pulgar en alto.

"Demasiado trabajo y poco juego hacen de Syoko una chica triste" Dijo Asran riendo

"Amigo eso es de una película no es nada original" Dijo una voz dentro de la computadora de Wade.

"Driver R¿Alguna noticia?" Preguntó Wade.

"Además de que Hermes se esta encargando de algunos asuntos y de remodelar la habitación de Wade, nada en especial" Respondió Driver K que se encontraba ocupada eliminando unos virus en el sistema.

"Bueno además de eso, solamente que alguien les compró boletos del crucero que zarpara de Florida hacia Noruega, tienen déjame ver….mmm….2 días para tomarlo, al parecer es solo viaje de ida, según lo que llegó a su e-mail Crane Enterprises les dio como bono adicional esos boletos" Dijo Driver R cuando de pronto fue movido de la pantalla por una mano de color escarlata.

"¡Kim no olvides que su graduación es en una semana y media no peudes llegar tarde ni tampoco puedes faltar a tu cita en la estética, en la manicura, en el nuevo vestido que pediste y tú Ron no puedes faltar a la compra un traje nuevo!" Dijo una exasperada Driver K.

"Creo que se parece demasiado a ti" Rió Ron cuando recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de Kim en la cabeza.

Los guardianes no se sentían ya extrañados de ver a los Drivers los chicos les habían contado todo lo que había sucedido dentro del Incidente Atlantis, así que sabían de lo que era capaz el Equipo Posible, ellos a su vez les habían narrado como se di´la reunión de los Guardianes por una enorme luz que se elevó más allá del cielo, a lo que Wade les corrigió, el nombre del objeto era Apolo el cuál orbitaba sobre la Tierra desde esos días y era estudiado por la NASA para viajes interespaciales

"Espero que Hermes no tengan problemas de encargarse de ayudar a nuestros padres con los preparativos y además con los papeles de la universidad" Al tocar ese tema Ron se sintió un poco incómodo, sabía que había levantado su promedio de calificaciones, pero no sabía si era suficiente para ir a la misma universidad que Kim, cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

"Si…esperemos que no tenga problemas" En cambio Kim no sabía que carrera tomaría, parecía que deseaba ser una científica como su padre, pero quería ayudar a las personas como su madre, y no podía decidirse, además estaba la posible separación con Ron si llegaban a ir a universidades diferentes.

Pasaron varias horas y los chicos se sentían mejor en esos instantes la noche caía sobre ellos y la Luna iluminaba la costa, dejando ver su reflejo sobre un mar silencioso, el aire fresco recorría las zonas destruidas y limpiaba la atmósfera del lugar. En tanta calma cada uno de los integrantes del grupo decidió caminar un rato, sin alejarse mucho

Yori y Hirotaka observaron el panorama desde un acantilado cercano, ambos pensaban en sus amigos y compañeros que se habían separado durante la invasión a la escuela, las manos de ambos jóvenes ninjas se encontraban entrelazadas, juntos habían luchado muchas veces, más ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. Hirotaka abrazaba tiernamente a Yori mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, los corazones de ambos resonaban en nostalgia, los ojos de Yori permanecían cerrados mientras Hirotaka observaba las olas colapsarse contra el risco, haciendo que su mente solo pudiera recordar que aunque el mar esta creado por gotas separadas, todas existen como uno solo y que ellos aunque estaban separados de sus amigos pronto estarían juntos nuevamente.

Hassson y Syoko permanecían en las afueras de la deteriorada cabaña, sentados en el suelo platicando sobre los acontecimientos y los planes futuros, sus ojos se veían fijamente y sus labios platicaban al unísono del canto de la hierba que era movida por el viento, el crujir de las maderas de la cabaña hacían del ruido una ligera música, mientras el pasado y el presente de los guardianes podría cambiar su futuro, con cada palabra y cada susurro que ambos compartían, y que con un beso sellaban viendo un firmamento que podría llevarlos más allá del mar que los rodeaba.

En el templo del Dragón Asran intentaba aclarar su mente, los últimos acontecimientos le dieron a entender que su fuerza no solo se encontraba dentro de si, también era capaz de atraer la energía mística del emblema del Dragón, el cual no era lo que abriría la teletransportación, era la energía que permitiría salir la estatua del dragón que se encontraba en la columna principal del templo, el valor y la fuerza que había demostrado le permitía entender que era capaz de muchas cosas no importando que otros dudaran de él y podía seguir adelante, probablemente llevar al dragón al siguiente nivel del juego de la vida.

Monique y Wade se encontraban preparando el equipo con la ayuda de Dany y Midy, quienes por petición de Kim y Ron no los siguieron, cuando Monique se preguntaba como se sentían, solo era necesario ver la sonrisa de Midy para entender que ambas estaban felices. En la mente de las dos chicas los recuerdos de los momentos con sus diferentes amigos se encontraban muy marcados, más que sus pasados que reflejaban dolor y amargura, abandono y pérdida a mano de personas sin corazón, un símbolo permanecía en su mente, el escudo de Midgar y los ojos cristalinos de un ser que eliminó lo que quedaba de su clan hacía varios años atrás, mientras Monique ayudaba a Wade a arreglar las máquinas ambos notaban que se llevaban mucho mejor que antes de la misión y podría decirse que se sentían menos incómodos al punto de comenzar a usar las pistolas de pegamento vacías con agua y jugar con las gemelas y Rufus que al fin pudo descansar después del tremendo viaje que había llevado acabo dormía placidamente en una de las maletas de los chicos.

Sensei y la pequeña esfera seguían observando debajo de una roca el pasar de la noche en meditación, la esfera mostraba la imagen de Fenrir en pose de flor de loto, ya que al ser vencido comprendió que no se encontraba en lo correcto y aceptó el destino que le ofreció Sensei sin oponer resistencia.

Kate y Sydney por su lado observaban con curiosidad a Asran que seguía arreglándoselas para abrir la columna principal, Kate dejó salir una uña que picó a Asran en la espalda, y ambas con muecas lo sorprendieron por la espalda, haciendo que este gritara, pero a la vez cayera dejando que el emblema entrara en una ligera ranura en la columna abriendo el compartimiento de la estatua haciendo que Asran las abrazara y les diera un beso en la mejilla a cada una con alegría mientras ambas chicas se sonrojaban y simplemente sonreían.

En las lejanías de la cabaña una pequeña costa se encontraba en soledad, dos figuras caminaban tomadas de la mano por la arena, sin sus zapatos permitiendo que los pequeños granos de arena jugaran entre los dedos de sus pies, y la calidez de la misma entrara por su piel, el cabello largo y rojizo se tonaba en un dulce café claro ante el tono deslumbrante de la Luna llena, el viento hacía que se moviera como las olas del mar, mientras la hierba danzaba al compás de la brisa haciéndole compañía a la sedosa cabellera, la femenina figura movía sus brazos hacia la otra silueta que se encontraba a su lado, el corazón de la hermosa chica sonaba como un solo de tambor, latiendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que mostraba perlada sonrisa. La masculina figura, jugaba con el cabello pelirrojo que elevaba el viento, mientras sus ojos observaban y admiraban con detenimiento la belleza de su compañera, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y sus labios se juntaron lentamente en un beso lleno de amor de dos personas que habían compartido su vida y corazón desde que eran pequeños y ahora compartían algo más profundo, su amor, ambas siluetas se sentaron tímidamente en la arena observando las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento cuando uno de ellos habló.

"Este ha sido un viaje muy extraño, pero grandioso" Las palabras del chico sonaron alegres y cansadas

"Realmente me ha gustado mucho, hemos conocido casi todo el mundo en poco tiempo, aunque ya hemos viajado antes en misiones" La chica respondió sonriendo.

"Si, aunque también como en otras hemos conocido personas fantásticas" Completó el chico con una gran sonrisa

"…Pero extraño estar en casa….aunque en parte no se que hacer…" Dijo la chica con un tono preocupado y casi insonoro

"…Lo sé, a mi también me gustaría saber como están las cosas por allá…y también se que no sabes que hacer con respecto a…" La chica frenó al chico de decirlo, la siluet de su mano se dibujó enfrente de su boca.

"..No lo digas…realmente no quiero hablar de eso…" Susurró la chica queriendo cubrirse los ojos

"…Sabes que debemos…se que no sabes que carrera tomar, pero recuerda, puedes ayudar a la gente tomes la carrera que tomes, vamos eres la chica que puede hacer todo, aunque al principio sonaba pretencioso" Rió el chico, y abrazó a la chica suavemente.

"…Era pretencioso...de alguna manera…pero siempre lo hemos logrado, no solo yo, tu también puedes hacer lo que sea" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa candida.

"Vamos tomarás una decisión correcta, siempre lo haces" Dijo en un tono tierno el chico

"Si por esa razón…estoy contigo" Susurró la chica cariñosamente "Pero hay algo que me molesta….más que eso…."

"Sé lo que es…" Dijo el chico con la mirada hacia las estrellas.

"….No quiero estar lejos de ti…" Susurró con miedo la chica mientras su cabello cubría su rostro.

"….Kim…sea donde sea que estés yo llegaré y aunque nos llegáramos a separar nunca te dejaré sola, no importa lo que suceda y a donde vaya, yo regresaré y si tu te fueras, yo te encontraré" Dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de su chica.

"…Ron…mi Ron…" Dijo Kim entre lágrimas de alegría y algo de tristeza sabiendo que probablemente podría ser un camino arduo pero que ambos podían emprender cualquier cosa juntos, así ambos abrazados regresaron al templo, para descansar y esperar al siguiente día cuando al fin regresarían aunque fuese por corto tiempo a casa.

El Sol iluminó las azules aguas de la costa, los hermosos destellos de luz creaban reflejos que asimilaban pequeños cristales en las olas del mar, la espuma blanca se esparcía al estrellarse contra las rocas y una ligera grieta dejaba que un tímido rayo de luz descendiera sobre el rostro de Asran que se quedó dormido enfrente de la estatua del Dragón, la luz le molestaba y lo hizo despertarse rápidamente, un bostezo siguió a su parpadeo y un rápido movimiento hizo que nuevamente se golpeara en la cabeza

"¡Ouch!" Resonó en eco la reacción de Asran al estrellarse contra el Dragón, haciendo que todos despertaran rápidamente excepto Ron que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente igual que Rufus.

"Eso debe doler….mucho" Acertó Danielle con la ya acostumbrada voz sin emociones, mientras Midy hacia la expresión de dolor y de risa.

"Es mi idea o ellas son más graciosas que Asran" Opinó Syoko sin notar que su cabello se notaba alborotado por la humedad y ligeramente esponjado.

"En realidad creo que lo usan como su juguete" Acertó Sydney mientras los observaba

"Debe ser divertido" Bostezó Kate mientras se rascaba la cabeza y observaba el cabello de Syoko.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Preguntó Syoko un poco molesta, por su parte Kate solo le mostró su reflejo en una pequeña piedra brillosa en el suelo y un grito se escuchó estruendosamente, definitivamente la calma había regresado

Pasaron varios minutos mientras los chicos se alistaban, Rufus por su parte había acabado con las provisiones de Wade y Monique y seguía con la poca comida que quedaba, a nadie le molestó a todos les pareció gracioso ver al ratopín rasurado con una gran barriga. Ron cargó a Rufus a su bolsillo y se prepararon para el viaje.

"Bien Asran, has tu trabajo amigo" Dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda

"Bien chicos el expreso Dragón nos llevará a….." La luz de la estatua del Dragón se encendió y desaparecieron todos en un parpadeo envueltos en el ya acostumbrado remolino de viento, pero esta vez estaban juntos.

"Middleton" Concluyó Asran cuando todos aparecieron en las afueras de Middleton, haciendo que Kim, Ron, Monique y Wade sonrieran ampliamente y se dieran un gran abrazo, al fin habían regresado a casa, no había pasado tanto tiempo pero el hogar es el hogar.

Tres camionetas llegaron por ellos, tenían cristales polarizados y eran de color blanco, se estacionaron enfrente de ellos, esto confundió a todos, ya que no sabían que irían por ellos, pero cuando las ventanas de los conductores bajaron, los chicos saltaron de felicidad dando un grito al unísono.

"¡Papá!" Gritaron en coro Kim, Ron, Monique y Wade, los padres bajaron de los autos y les dieron un caluroso abrazo.

"¿Pero cómo sabían?" Preguntó Kim algo confundida.

"Digamos que un amigo nos dio una mano y cierta Dra. Directora nos proporcionó las camionetas" Respondió el Dr. Possible con una amplia sonrisa.

"Me da gusto ver que están bien, señorita Posible, señor Imparable y compañía" Saludó Hermes desde un monitor en ambas camionetas con su mano de cyborg, ya que su cuerpo ahora asemejaba a una persona común, a un chico de la edad de Kim y Ron, cosa que le agradaba bastante a Hermes.

"Veo que te has ajustado al nuevo cuerpo que diseñamos" Dijo Wade emocionado

"Bueno que puedo decir tu padre, el Sr. Possible y el Sr. Imparable han sido de gran ayuda" Respondió Hermes alegremente "Ahora por favor suban todos tienen una visita una chica que se hace llamar Águila, un amigo de ustedes le dijo que podía contar con su ayuda, no recuerdo su nombre en estos momentos"

"Entendido" Contestaron todos al unísono.

"¿Y quiénes son todos ellos?" Preguntaron los padres.

"Es una larga historia" Respondió Ron mientras todos subían a las camionetas y eran puestos al tanto de todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje, cada detalle, batalla y situación graciosa había sido contada, exceptuando por la ubicación secreta de la escuela ninja y la identidad real de Yori, Hirotaka y Sensei, la historia siguió su camino mientras llegaban al parque central de la ciudad donde los chicos descendieron y sus padres prometieron esperar pacientemente dentro de las camionetas.

"Chicos hay algo que deben saber de Águila, es algo…ligeramente…excéntrica" Susurró Asran a Ron, al igual que hizo Syoko a Monique, Hassson a Wade y Kate a Kim durante el transcurso del camino.

"No te preocupes, nadie es más excéntrico que Don Ron" Dijo Ron mientras Rufus alzaba el pulgar en afirmación

"No te preocupes, nadie es más excéntrico que Ron, aún sigue vistiéndose a la moda de hace dos años" Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de Monique.

"No hay cuidado nadie es más excéntrico que Ron, el fue el único que se dio cuenta que unos pequeños juguetes eran un arma mortal para conquistar al mundo y créeme pensar eso es verdaderamente excéntrico" Respondió Wade mostrándole el video de lo sucedido en el asunto Diablos – El Buen Nacho.

"….Ron le ganaría fácilmente" Dijo Kim con una amplia sonrisa.

Una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo y ojos azules observaba a los chicos sentada en un árbol, sus ropas asemejaban a una vestimenta apache una blusa con un emblema de águila bordado con tonos cafés y rojos en la espalda de la blusa alas de color café se encontraban bordadas con una letra que significaba libertad, aunque el pantalón de mezclilla azul y las botas le daban otro aspecto, su tez era clara y una marca en su frente en forma de estrella sobresalía entre todo.

"Me da gusto ver que han llegado con bien" Saludó la chica al gran grupo, mientras levantaba la mano derecha

"Wow…." Dijeron Asran, Wade, Ron y Hassson, y Hirotaka también, a lo que las chicas reaccionaron jalándoles las orejas a todos, a lo que la nueva chica rió despreocupadamente guiñándoles el ojo haciendo que todos los chicos se cayeran en señal de shock, pero se recuperaran rápidamente ante un jalón de orejas mucho más poderoso.

"Vaya vaya, han pasado por muchas cosas últimamente¿No es así?...Lobo me ha puesto al tanto de todo, y déjenme felicitarlos por sus avances, y por su desempeño, y claro por permanecer unidos…bueno claro en el sentido de grupo" Dijo la chica mientras observaba a Midy y Danielle.

"Tan graciosa como siempre" Respondió Danielle mientras Midy le sacaba la lengua.

"Así que, los novios se encontraron de nuevo" Sonrió picadamente Águila mirando fijamente a Hassson y Syoko "El chico tecnología encontró su valor" Sonrió burlonamente al observar a Asran "La chica que no tenía fuerza para pelear encontró su inspiración y la graciosa….bueno ella no ha tenido muchos avances" Rió ligeramente mientras contemplaba los rostros de Kate y Sydney.

"Oye creo que no deberías de…." Dijo Kim pero fue interrumpida por la otra pelirroja.

"No digas nada, tu eres después de toda mi inspección…ejem…veamos, los ninjas de la famosa escuela del Japón ayudando al Mono" La mirada de Águila era penetrante, pero sus palabras no eran con mala intensión por ello nadie reaccionaba, solo KIm, el fuego con fuego puede crear una gran explosión.

"Gran maestro…." Águila hizo una solemne reverencia a Maestro Sensei "Es bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo, veo que aún conserva el mismo peinado y la misma salud"

"Sabes que me gusta estar de acuerdo a la ocasión y la salud es mejor que muchos lujos" Respondió Maestro Sensei con una familiaridad que a todos les pareció extraña ya que normalmente no hacía ese tipo de comentarios y a los Guardianes se les hizo más raro ya que Águila normalmente no permitía que la interrumpieran.

"Monique y Wade si no me equivoco, grandes amigos del Equipo Possible, el genio en tecnología y la experta en disfraces y moda, es un placer conocerlos, he sabido de sus grandes habilidades y del nuevo equipo formado con Kate" Ambos chicos sonrieron ante tales palabras.

"Kim Possible….la esposa del Mono" Al escuchar esto Kim se ruborizó mucho y no supo que responder

"El Mono ha adquirido más fuerza, puedo ver que tiene un gran porte y una valiente actitud, excelente en verdad, aunque a tu edad el anterior Mono ya sabía muchas más técnicas de combate, pero aún te falta conocer todo tu potencial" Águila se acercó al rostro de Ron en tono provocativo.

"¡Oye no te acerques tanto! Además es mi novio no mi esposo" Dijo Kim mientras se ponía entre Ron y la chica apache.

"¿Entonces no piensas estar con el en el futuro?" Preguntó la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua "Porque a mí no me molestaría…." La chica iba a poner la mano sobre la mejilla de Ron cuando Kim se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a pelear.

Las patadas de Kim eran rápidas y permitían poner una distancia entre los movimientos de la atacante, mientras la chica apache movía sus manos circularmente imitando el movimiento de los remolinos del agua haciendo que se bloquearan cada una de las patadas de Kim y respondió con un rápido movimiento que asemejó al aire tirando a Kim al suelo, la cual rápidamente se levantó y lanzó dos golpes estilo mantis hacia la chica apache.

Un instante antes la chica apache se puso fuertemente como la tierra posicionada sobre sus dos piernas abriendo un ligero ángulo, y puso sus dos manos hacia abajo, al instante de ver los golpes de Kim atrapó sus manos elevando sus palmas y abriendo su defensa, propinándole un golpe certero y doloroso como le fuego a Kim, quien se levantó nuevamente para luchar, pero Ron se interpuso en el camino de ambas.

"…Águila basta…" Ordenó Ron, a lo que Águila hizo una reverencia a Ron y sonrió.

"Kim…cálmate…recuerda lo que te dije en la playa…" Susurró Ron sonriendole, y limpiando el sudor de su rostro con un pañuelo.

"…Kim Possible, eres digna de seguir en esta travesía, el Lobo me había pedido que probara tu valor y tus sentimientos hacia el Mono, y verdaderamente son genuinos y fuertes, eso es lo que necesita la que será acompañante del Mono en su largo camino, ahora es tiempo de presentarme, mi nombre es Andhaira y soy guardiana del poder místico del Águila, eres una gran adversaria pero recuerda esta pelea no ha sido terminada, en cuanto a todos ustedes guardianes debo hablar con ustedes a solas" Dijo Águila seriamente.

"Creo que sería mejor que…" Monique iba a dar una idea cuando fue cortada bruscamente por Águila.

"Lobo llegó a un acuerdo con sus padres, Danielle y su gemela se quedarán ambas en casa de los Imprable al igual que Asran, mientras que Syoko y Kate se quedará con Monique, Hassson con Wade, y finalmente Sydney y yo nos quedaremos con los Possible, ahora ya que saben sus órdenes no olviden regresar a la casa de su respectiva familia designada, mientras tanto los veré en tres horas, son libres de hacer lo que deseen" Concluyó Águila mientras se alejaba del lugar con un rostro serio.

"Vaya…si que es dura…." Dijo Monique con una cara de preocupación y a al vez de incomodidad.

"Solo sigue preocupándose de nosotros, digamos que gusta de jugar a ser la mamá de los pollitos, pero en sí es una persona muy linda y tierna, ella es la que ha insistido mucho tiempo que se nos dé la libertad de decidir nuestro destino" Respondió Syoko con una sonrisa candida

"Ella es como nuestra hermana mayor, aún se siente responsable de que todos nos hayamos separado…pero estoy seguro que le da alegría vernos nuevamente juntos, a casi todos" Completó Hassson mientras tomaba la mano de Syoko.

"Por cierto chicos, Sensei, te puedes quedar en mi casa" Dijo Ron alegremente.

"Hirotaka se quedará en la mía" Dijo sonrientemente Wade, ganándose un puntapié por parte de Monique.

"Yori, te quedarás en mi casa entonces" Concluyó Kim, a Kim le parecía agradable Yori aunque hubiesen pasado muchas cosas, además necesitaba compañía contra la nueva guardiana que no parecía quererla mucho.

Los chicos se retiraron a dar una visita turística a los Guardianes alrededor de Middleton mientras las familias se preparaban para recibir a los invitados y organizaban una gran cena en el jardín delantero de la casa de los Possible. Los lugares turísticos presentaban principalmente la escuela, el centro comercial, La Compra Inteligente, Club Banana en su nueva sucursal y finalmente el Buen Nacho, las tres horas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el Equipo Possible se había retirado a descansar antes de la gran cena que se tenía preparada, mientras los Guardianes se quedaron en el Buen Nacho esperando a Águila, la cual llegó saludando alegremente, entonces el Buen Nacho cerró en horas fuera de lo normal.

"Me da mucho gusto verlos realmente, espero no haber sido muy dura con ustedes y el resto de sus acompañantes, pero como saben Lobo se encontraba observándonos" SU rostro demostraba alivio y una gran alegría "Faltan varias horas para la fiesta de bienvenida para el Mono y los demás, así que podemos relajarnos un momento ya que en estos momentos Lobo no nos ve, fuera de eso, algo serio esta sucediendo ¿no es así?...sentí como si una gran fuerza reaccionara…una energía tan oscura que rodea una gran parte del mundo"

Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Danielle y Midy se abrieron totalmente los ojos ellas reconocían esa energía mejor que nadie.

"Significa que el Maestro de Midgar lleva las cosas muy enserio….puede significar el final del mundo humano" La voz preocupada de Sydney se dejó escuchar con el gran silencio

"Los anteriores Guardianes lo lograron vencer…con un gran sacrificio…pero" Decía Syoko cuando Hassson la miró a los ojos "Somos más fuertes que los anteriores Guardianes, hemos vencido a Fenrir no tenemos nada que temer Syoko"

"El Mono fue de gran ayuda para ustedes….pero en estos momentos no es lo suficientemente fuerte…deberemos esperar…a que sea entrenado" Los Guardianes siguieron discutiendo sobre el porvenir de su misión, sabiendo que deberían tomar decisiones riesgosas, y a la vez esto incluiría a los nuevos amigos que habían encontrado.

La cena se llevó acabo, entre comida y bromas, todos celebraron era un momento muy conmovedor para las familias y muy alegre para los chicos, pero habían dos personas que no asistieron a la cena, se encontraban en el cuarto de Kim descansando, Danielle y Midy sentían un gran pesar, una gran tensión y tristeza que las rodeaba y sus sueños no eran de mucha ayuda

**Feathers of Freedom – Yate Insignia de Crane Enterpirses**

En la oscuridad unos ojos cristalinos alumbraban el velo nocturno, observando y esperando el próximo movimiento de los Guardianes mientras su sonrisa retorcida se asomaba en la neblina, donde el mar parecía un portal hacia el inframundo.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

Disculpen la tardanza pero al fin llega la parte dos del capítulo 7, dentro de poco l parte tres, realmente ha sido algo dificil mantener al dia la historia ya que el últimos emestre de la universidad me mantienne ocupado, espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Séptimo Paso – Plumas de Libertad**

**Parte 2: Memorias**

La oscuridad, un punto sin luz, sin color, sin ninguna emoción, existiendo en los corazones de los seres humanos, creada por ellos mismos, creada por sus acciones, moviéndose lentamente hacia otros y consumiéndolos si estos lo permiten, esa es la oscuridad, esa es aquella que se encuentra en los recuerdos, la oscuridad de un día que las marcó para siempre, que las volvió lo que son y las creó como son, un día que fue guiado por las fuerzas del destino, por una mano cruel.

Las memorias se convierten en sueños, de una hermosa infancia, una casa en un valle, un lugar hermoso lleno de flores y una familia que se encontraba refugiada desde hace cientos de años en un lugar inhabitado, esta familia era el clan de la Serpiente, aquella estirpe que existía fuera de los demás clanes, la Serpiente elegida nacería de esta familia exiliada por las demás serpientes, aún así la pequeña familia convivía en calma y armonía, sin problemas.

"¡Papá iré por algo de leña!" Dijo Hydra sonriendo mientras dejaba salir sus dos pequeños látigos de energía para cortar unos cuantos troncos, su sonrisa era expresiva, sincera, sin trucos, con una gran fortaleza de espíritu y una inocencia que rayaba en lo más puro que sus padres pudieron concebir.

Al internarse en el bosque, la luz entraba entre la copa de los árboles y una fresaca brisa pasaba por cada una de las hojas creando un hermoso canto, que ella disfrutaba mientras cerraba los ojos, los pétalos de las flores volaban en el paraje mientras unas nubes de lluvia se asomaban en el horizonte.

Los movimientos de los pétalos de flores eran sentidos en el aire mientras caían y cubrían la tierra, en la danza de la pequeña Hydra mientras movía sus manos y sus látigos cortaban los troncos sin problemas haciéndolos pequeños trozos al compás de sus pasos, en el momento que terminó de cortar los troncos abrió sus ojos, y un escalofrío corrió por toda su columna vertebral, algo parecía que estaba mal, algo parecía que era algo…fuera de lo común…una visión en un parpadeo.

Fuego y hielo rodeaban su hogar, sus padres se encontraban luchando junto con su hermano mayor, criaturas extrañas aparecían detrás de ellos mientras unos ojos cristalinos los observaban, veía en su reflejo sus propios ojos y como estos cambiaban a los de una serpiente.

Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y la luz del Sol dejó de pasar sobre las copas de los árboles, un gran trueno se dejó escuchar pero no parecía que fuese a llover, en cambio empezó a caer nieve sobre el hermoso valle, nieve en otoño, algo extraño, ella se preguntaba que clase de visión había sido esa mientras comenzaba a correr con los pequeños trozos de leña en sus manos.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, no había recorrido tanto pero el camino parecía eterno sentía que sus pasos eran lentos, que parecía que le tomaba una eternidad regresar a casa.

"…Casa…" Se escuchó un susurro.

Hydra corrió a toda velocidad y salió de la espesura del bosque, todo parecía estar bien, su madre se encontraba en el jardín, su padre y su hermano se encontraban practicando sus técnicas, mientras el Sol se observaba aún, su madre volteó a verla

"Hydra ven es hora de…" La madre no pronunció una palabra más al ver las nubes acercándose a ellos, el padre y el hermano de Hydra también observaron como el Sol se cubría y la nieve que empezaba a cubrir los campos de flores, marchitándolas.

La madre de Hydra le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se escondiera detrás de los árboles, mientras que de la nieve que descendía y de los cúmulos de nieve surgían criaturas de hielo que se comenzaron a rodear la pequeña casa.

El padre de Hydra movió sus manos y una descarga eléctrica salió en zigzag de sus manos destruyendo a una de las criaturas, mientras lo siguió su hijo con un salto que dejó salir de sus manos dos dagas de luz que atravesaron a otro como si fueran un pedazo de papel, al instante su madre saltó dejando caer cientos de pequeñas y afiladas agujas que atravesaron a decenas de criaturas, Hydra al ver a su familia luchar con tanta fuerza se sentía emocionada, sentía que eran invencibles…hasta que un rugido se escuchó en el cielo, un destello.

"…Por favor…no…" Se escuchó otro susurro

Una gran esfera de fuego cayó sobre el campo de ella surgió una criatura, una mujer, con una guadaña había aparecido, Hydra no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas, el color de su cabello era oscuro como la brea, su piel era pálida, su figura era hermosa, pero detrás de esa belleza….

"Mi nombre es Hela, y he venido por la Serpiente elegida…el Maestro de Midgar desea tenerla en su posesión, también quiero el nombre del Mono elegido" La voz fría de la mujer parecía inexpresiva pero a su vez violenta, aunque sus palabras no pareciesen agresivas, un aura oscura la rodeaba, un aura que reflejaba su procedencia.

Ninguno de los miembros de la familia dijeron una palabra en cambio se lanzaron contra ella y lucharon fieramente, las dagas, la espada, las agujas de luz parecía que no surtían efecto ante su poderosa guadaña que reflejaba los ataques en su contra, los tres lo esquivaban y se movían rápidamente, pero Hela no hacia ningún movimiento hasta que el padre de Hydra saltó detrás de ella y esta se movió para soltar un golpe con su guadaña que dejó al hombre malherido en el campo frío, en ese momento el viento movió su oscuro pelo, en ese instante en un segundo Hydra pudo visualizar los ojos de cristal, los ojos de su visión, entonces a toda velocidad su hermano clavó sus dagas en la pierna y el brazo izquierdo de la mujer, esta no reaccionó al dolor, se limitó a soltar un golpe mortal sobre el chico que fue salvado por su madre con un rápido movimiento, entonces los tres rodearon a Hela y con un movimiento de sus manos en forma triangular dejaron salir una gran descarga destructiva que golpeó a Hela con toda su potencia la descarga entro por las heridas de su cuerpo y la lastimó severamente dejándola quemada del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hela dejaron de ser de cristal y se volvieron de un fuego ardiente, los tres miembros de la familia Serpentarious, se alejaron de la casa y del lugar donde se encontraba Hydra, llevando a Hela hacia el otro extremo del bosque donde Hydra escuchó disparos de energía, golpes, gritos y finalmente una gran explosión de llamas que destruyó esa parte del bosque.

Hydra corrió hacia donde había sido la explosión, sentía ganas de llorar pero n podía, algo le decía que no podría soportarlo.

Al llegar a la escena, Hydra, observó el lugar, observó con horror y tristeza lo que había sucedido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que la única figura que una oscura figura con ojos resplandecientes la observaba, nadie más solo esa figura rodeada de fuego, de llamas ardientes y de un campo helado.

Los ojos de Hydra comenzaron a cambiar ante esta figura y una gigantesca ola de energía cubrió el lugar, mientras que de sus manos salieron sus látigos de luz y un grito de dolor se escuchó en los alrededores cuando Hela solo pudo observar la luz que cortaba su cuerpo y la lastimaba profundamente, en los destellos de luz solo podía observar unos ojos llenos de ira y dolor, de odio y tristeza, los ojos llenos de inocencia se habían ido, solo quedaban ojos de Serpiente, en ese momento Hela no tuvo otra opción que huir, ante su precaria situación.

Entonces Hydra enterró aquello que debía ser enterrado con gran pesar, su corazón se calmó mientras daba la despedida a sus seres queridos y lágrimas corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas, una edad en que los niños deberían ir en 1ro de primaria, una edad difícil, pero no tanto como la de ella. Sus lágrimas representaban dolor, y tristeza, pero también deseos de venganza, ella había perdido todo, por ser la Serpiente, y al parecer sus padres encubrieron al Mono, costándoles la vida, así que para lograr su venganza debería de encontrar a Midgar…

Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza y se veía dividida en un espejo, de un lado oscura, del otro lado inocente, Midgar…una palabra que destrozaba su mente y que ella misma pedía justicia…Midgar….algo que le había arrebatado su existencia…

La pequeña regresó a su casa, cansada, llena de tristeza, sabiendo que no podía quedarse en su hogar, entonces tomó el diario de la familia y encontró un nombre de una antigua guerrera, por la cuál habían exiliado a su familia Danielle Rossenberg, una Serpiente elegida igual que ella….

Entonces tomó provisiones y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar que amaba, de las personas que habían sacrificado su vida con un diario y valor, Hydra comenzó su camino.

"…Danielle Rossenberg…." Otro susurro

Entonces Danielle despertó al mismo tiempo que Midy, y sintió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, vio a Midy y la abrazó, ambas eran una sola, ambas eran Hydra..

"…No…Hydra no existe…solo Danielle Rossenberg…" Dijo suavemente Danielle.

En la mañana siguiente los chicos se preparaban para la partida en el crucero, ese día sería de reunión y de disfrutar un poco más en su tierra, para los Guardianes era un día más antes de la cuenta regresiva del Ragnarok.

Ron despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, muy relajado se dirigió a tomar una ducha, el agua se encontraba caliente perfecta para poder quedarse sentado en la tina y que las gotas de agua relajaran tu cuerpo aún más, sus ojos se cerraban y permanecían así durante un periodo largo de minutos y comenzaba a ensoñarse a tener fantasías juveniles, aunque ya había sido un héroe, un jugador de football americano, participado en intercambios, concursos para perros, entre otras cosas hay una sola cosa que pasaba por su mente fuera de los planes de dominación mundial de la organización Midgar, la universidad, ese ligero detalle que debía de arreglar, ya solo les quedaban pocos días para el baile de graduación así como para la entrada a un nuevo nivel en el que probablemente ambos se podrían separar, pero aún tenía tiempo de evitar algún tipo de separación, por ello Ron había estudiado con fervor en este periodo escolar, había ayudado a ganar partidos como jugador de footbal y había trabajado con ahínco en la Compra Inteligente, cuando de pronto se vio en un lugar oscuro, podía sentir el movimiento de las olas que golpeaban, se escuchaban gritos de una gran pelea y diferenciaba los ojos de Serpiente entre toda la oscuridad pero no estaban solos se encontraban peleando contra unos ojos cristalinos y en cada golpe el lugar se cimbraba, con cada ataque las olas crecían, también vio una chica de piel blanca con un vestido largo color azul celeste el cual le daba un toque de distinción y fineza, su cabello de color negro largo y terso creaban una cortina alrededor de su rostro donde resplandecían sus ojos de color vino observaban a Ron directamente mientras apuntaba hacia el con el dedo y al lado de ella un sujeto cuyo cabello castaño era corto, su piel clara hacia contraste con su vestimenta parecida a un abrigo de piel y botas grises con bordes zafiros, cuyo boca era tapada con una pañoleta azul con bordados blancos y sus ojos cambiaban de color continuamente.

"Mono pronto enfrentarás un gran reto, no te rindas ante nada, no te dejes vencer, recuerda que la fuerza de tu interior es más poderosa que toda fuerza mística, te estaremos esperando"

Todo ello pasaba por su mente cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado la llave del agua caliente abierta.

"¡AHHHH! QUEMA QUEMA" Se escuchó por toda la casa, sonido que se le hizo muy familiar a la Sra. Imparable que sonrió al escucharlo, sabía que su hijos e encontraba bien, ya que le había pasado cientos de veces desde que era novio de Kim, ella solía decirle a su hijo que se encontraba más arriba de una nube, cosa que se confirmaba todos los días

Al terminar su baño y vestirse Ron se dirigió a visitar a las pequeñas Danielle y Midy, al abrir la puerta sintió una gran fuerza negativa que rodeaba el cuarto y pudo observar a ambas chicas abrazadas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con sus cabelleras, se acercó lentamente y ambas voltearon a verlo con los ojos de Serpiente de la primera vez que había conocido a Danielle, no se molestó, no se inmutó, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ambas y las acaricio dándoles calma y haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, las chicas entonces lo abrazaron.

"Bien pequeñas cuando terminen de cambiarse vamos a bajar a desayunar, hoy haremos Kim y yo debemos ver algunos asuntos de la universidad así que se portan bien, Asran irá a visitar a Wade así que estarán solas"

"No queremos estar solas" Susurró Danielle mientras Midy cerraba los ojos en señal de miedo, Ron sintió el miedo de ambas, por alguna razón sentía lo que se avecinaba pero el se encontraba muy tranquilo como un peleador de artes marciales que es seguro de si mismo más no menosprecia al oponente.

"Mmmm….no creo que le moleste a Kim que nos acompañen…bueno pueden acompañarnos a la escuela pero no vayan a hacer destrozos ¿entendido?" Ron habló con voz paternal y comprensiva, las chicas respondieron moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Al salir Ron del cuarto las chicas se prepararon, fueron a bañarse algo que necesitaban hacía días que no lo hacían al igual que Ron y los demás.

Ron por su parte bajó las escaleras, su mamá había preparado hot cakes para el desayuno, el aroma era delicioso Rufus ya se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, el hambre y el estomago eran dos cosas importantes para un ratopin rasurado, el pequeño roedor comía a gran velocidad, ya llevaba más de tres platos, al parecer extrañaba la comida hogareña, muchos países visitados poca comida disfrutada, no era algo que le agradara del todo, menos si su barriga tenía que sufrir con las reservas de comida de otros; Ron iba tan distraído que pasó de largo la mesa, su visión era extraña en la escala del uno al diez de extrañezas, esta sacaba un doce, seguía meditando su visión cuando se estrelló contra la puerta de la cocina.

"Ronald ¿estás bien?" Claro que Ron se encontraba bien, pero una madre siempre sería una madre, la señora Imparable ayudó a su hijo a levantarse y lo acomodo en la silla de la mesa junto con tres platos de hot cakes que tanto le encantaban, Ron comenzó a comer lentamente mientras seguía pensando en la universidad, en la misión, en Kim y todo lo que debía hacer antes de 5 días, solamente quedaba ese tiempo para verificar los resultados de sus solicitudes.

"Estamos listas" Escuchó Ron detrás de el, al voltearse la imagen de dos lindas señoritas se encontraban frente a el, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y siendo imitado por Rufus, en definitiva el atuendo que les dio Águila la noche anterior les quedaba perfectamente, parecía algo antiguo, las ropas representaban un vestido color fushia para con bordes dorados que contaba con un par de hombreras que apuntaban hacia abajo, la falda era corta y tenía consigo pliegues rosa que permitían sobresalir las botas con bordados en forma de serpientes, esa era la vestimenta de Danielle, en el caso de Midy, la tea del vestido era verde oscuro asimilando la piel de la serpiente de mar, con bordes plateados y botas cortas, ambas tenían guantes que cubrían sus antebrazos por encima y dejaban libre la parte de abajo.

Todos terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a la casa de Kim, por el camino los muchachos se quedaban observando estupefactos a las chicas, mientras Ron les miraba con ojos que decían una simple frase "Ni lo intentes amigo".

En la casa de Kim el despertar fue un poco más complicado, las chcias no dejaron de platicar ya entrada la noche, principalmente la platica se basaba en chicos, moda y técnicas de combate una platica poco habitual pero así era, las asperezas entre Águila y Kim eran menores ya que comenzaban conocerse, Yori y Sidney crearon un vínculo muy fuerte mediante meditación que las cuatro practicaron, durante su meditación las cuatro tuvieron una visión que las dejaba ver un lugar en alta mar donde las olas crecían, muchos seres con ojos color fuego las rodeaban y por más que luchaban ellos se levantaban nuevamente, la respiración de las cuatro se volvía cada vez más agitada, las criaturas se acercaban y lanzaban golpes que ellas esquivaban. El lugar parecía enorme, y un símbolo destacaba entre todo el lugar, una grulla, en un momento las chicas observaron dos ojos cristalinos observándolas y a lo lejos pudieron ver a Ron, pero justo en ese momento, las cuatro abrieron los ojos exhaustas, era de mañana, pero la visión les había hecho sentir un gran espíritu de combate dentro de ellas y decidieron entrenar, las cuatro pelearon duramente, se escuchaban gritos y golpes en el jardín delantero de los Possible, las patadas voladoras, el uso de energía, los golpes de gran fuerza así como una técnica en la que las cuatroa tacaban al mismo tiempo hizo que las chicas quedaran rendidas en el césped y descansaran mientras el desayuno estaba listo y esperaban su turno para tomar un refrescante baño, mientras esto sucedía Ron, Dany y Midy llegaron a donde ellas y tocaron la puerta.

Por otro lado Wade y Monique tuvieron cada uno una muy tranquila noche, Hassson encontró en Wade un gran entretenimiento envideojuegos y en realidad virtual, los presentimientos que tuvo Hassson como los demás fueron estudiados por Hermes y los Drivers, las reacciones obtenidas por las máquinas fueron algo que podrían alterar a cualquiera menos a un chico de ciencia como Wade, al parecer un gran cúmulo de energía se estaba formando en la zona de Florida, la energía se encontraba creando alteraciones dentro de la zona conocida como el Triángulo de las Bermudas, un viaje en crucero no parecía ser una muy buena idea, lo más extraño era la extraño de todo era la invitación por parte de Crane Enterprises la cual tenía los nombres de Kim, Ron, Wade, Monique, Yori, Hirotaka, Maestro Sensei y todos los Guardianes, las sospechas eran muchas los motivos eran diversos, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era ir al lugar predeterminado, pero el no iría con las manos vacías, Hermes había desarrollado una nueva tecnología parecida a los trajes de batalla, pero estos eran preparados con un componentes biológico creado por Olivia la novia de Wade, la tecnología permitía que impulsos de energía se crearan alrededor de quien ocupara el traje como un campo de energía que además servía como medio de ataque y creaba armas de la misma forma, Asran llegó esa misma mañana para ayudarlo a terminar los últimos arreglos de los trajes que servirían para él y Monique, mientras que llevaría dos adaptadores para Ron y Kim para darles una actualización a sus trajes.

Monique por su lado había desarrollado una gran afinidad con las chicas, la moda, las costumbres, pero más que nada la diversidad, Kate y Syoko eran dos caras de una misma moneda, tan diversas y tan iguales en muchos aspectos, ambas peleaban por todo, Syoko demostraba su enojo mientras Kate se burlaba de ella, era divertido verlo pero interactuar en ello era mejor, Monique había pasado mucho tiempo con personas así, como dicen polos opuestos se atraen, grandes amistades se forman de esa manera, las tres no tuvieron una experiencia tan fuerte como los demás, pero en cambio dentro de sus platicas ellas dejaban salir eso que les afligía a lo cual Monique apoyaba ya que como gran amiga de dos héroes adolescentes en definitiva era una experta en apoyo moral, ellas descansaron con tranquilidad y se prepararon para ir con los demás, las maletas ya estaban hechas y solo debían llegar a casa de Kim, lo cuál después de un desayuno balanceado lograron hacer.

**Residencia de la Familia Possible**

"Bien chicos ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y preparar lo que falta para nuestro viaje, Wade, Hasson y Asran les explicarán la situación que nosotros ya sabemos, permanezcan unidos mientras nosotros vemos ciertos asuntos de la escuela" Se despidió Kim mientras subía al auto con Ron, Hannah, Dany y Midy.

El automóvil se encontraba en estupendas condiciones, no había mucho que decir sobre la felicidad en el rostro de Kim y Ron, sus rostros llenos de felicidad mostraban lo agradable que era encontrarse en casa y resolver algunos problemas extras más allá de la vida de héroes.

"¿Crees que nos vaya bien en las pruebas y solicitudes?" Preguntó Kim con una sonrisa a Ron quien conducía cuidadosamente y con mucha seguridad.

"Yo creo que si, eres Kim Possible puedes hacer lo que sea, y en mi caso el factor Ron me da la seguridad que todo saldrá muy bien, además ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿Verdad Hannah?" Respondió Ron con una amplia sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Kim y volteaba a ver a su hermanita que se encontraba en medio de Dany y Midy

"Ambos parecen esposos, más con un bebé" Se escuchó decir a Danielle detrás de ellos, por el retrovisor se podía observar la expresión de burla de Midy y una risita de Hannah.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron mucho, pero no se molestaron por el comentario, solo estrecharon sus manos. Dany y Midy se sentían felices de estar con ellos, sentían que eran como su familia aunque solo habían pasado pocos días, esta afinidad solo había llegado a sentir junto a Lobo, durante el camino al colegio Dany observaba las nubes y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro inexpresivo, su mente volaba por los caminos del pasado llevándola a un remoto lugar al norte de Europa.

**Tiempo atrás……..**

Danielle se encontraba escribiendo en su diario esmeralda, habían pasados ya varios años desde la muerte de su familia y el encuentro con Lobo, ella se encontraba en un remoto lugar del Himalaya donde monjes cuidaban de los guardianes durante su fase de entrenamiento, pronto debería salir a enfrentar la prueba final para salir del templo en un día donde las tormentas y los rayos parecían el menor de los problemas, ya que deberá enfrentar a sus peor miedo.

"Las noches han sido largas y tormentosas desde mi partida al norte, me he sentido perdida en un mundo frío y desolado, he afrontado varios obstáculos, y la mayoría sola hasta el día en aquel día en que Lobo me presento a los Guardianes, por fin me he sentido en calma…con una familia, con personas que entienden y que luchan por mejorar un mundo caótico…pero yo no comparto ese ideal…al igual que Lobo yo he observado el mundo atravesando las pesadillas y los horrores del inframundo desde hace mucho tiempo…al igual que el encontré un lugar en este mundo, un mundo que no es nuestro…en el que somos invitados, un mundo en el que nuestra fuerza es superada por ahora…Mis manos están manchadas de sangre de muchas criaturas míticas y místicas, así como de criaturas capaces de devorar el alma de los hombres, no puedo parar de hacerlo y los monjes lo saben por ello debo enfrentar mi mayor enemigo y a mi mayor pecado…..la criatura de ojos de cristal…"

Las puertas de una enorme sala que parecía no tener fin se habían abierto dejando a la luz un espejo, los monjes condujeron a Danielle adelante del espejo donde la esperaban dos ancianos maestros conocidos por ella.

"Es tiempo de que luches, pero recuerda que la mayor lucha y la mayor victoria no siempre son aquellas que se libran con los puños, tu máximo deber es crecer" Le comunicó el venerable y alto anciano mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Estoy lista…Maestro Shangi-La" Los ojos de Danielle se tornaron como la Serpiente.

"No pequeña, recuerda, no debes de dejarte llevar por la Serpiente, debes ser quien domine a la Serpiente, tu como persona, como ser humano debes ser capaz de concentrarte y luchar por aquello que en tu corazón vale la pena, no por la desdicha" Concluyó el otro anciano, poniendo su mano en le otro hombro "Tenemos fe en ti" Entonces Danielle avanzó hacia el espejo y posando su mano en el una gran luz cubrió el cuarto mientras ella se desvanecía dentro del mismo espejo.

Danielle apareció en un extraño lugar que era rodeado por el mar, todo era oscuro y solo podía vislumbrar una criatura cubierta de llamas y con ojos cristalinos, alzando sus brazos haciendo que criaturas sin forma salieran de los abismos de la tierra y se lanzaran sobre ella, los movimientos evasivos de Danielle le permitían esquivarlos pero sentía que esta situación, mas bien a esas criaturas ya las conocía, cuando las miró fijamente a los ojos pudo ver que era su familia, pudo observar el dolor en sus ojos y horrorizada cayó al suelo

"Manten el control, manten el control…." Uno de sus ojos ya aprecía de Serpiente, y una de sus manos soltó un latigo de energía que golpeó a las criaturas ante el grito horrorizado de Danille, entonces la criatura envuelta en llamas se le acercó y la miró fijamente con una gélida sonrisa, Danielle cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia en sus amigos, en sus maestros y ese deseo con toda su fuerza creó una gran onda haciendo que la criatura retrocediera y una poderosa energía surgió golpeando a la bestia y lanzándola lejos, después todo parecía calma, pero las criaturas sin forma seguían a su alrededor y no importando el daño que le hicieran las abrazó con ternura dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos ahora normales "Los extraño….mucho…."

"Nosotros también a ti hija mía" Danielle escuchó la voz de su madre y abrió los ojos de par en par

"Te amamos, recuerda eso, no recuerdes el odio a la criatura de nombre Hella, pronto tendrás tu oportunidad de luchar con ella, pero mientras debes ser paciente" Susurró la voz del padre.

"Siempre estamos contigo, no te sientas solas, ahora tienes una nueva familia y tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencer, sigue adelante.

"No temas que cuando el tiempo se acerque ellos estarán ahí eso te lo puedo asegurar" Resonaron tres voces más al mismo tiempo una provenía de una luz roja, otra de una luz azul y otra de una luz blanca y dorada las cuáles reconoció ahora que lo recordaba.

**Tiempo presente…….**

"Chicas ya llegamos a la escuela esperen un momento aquí y cuiden de mi hermanita Hannah mientras regresamos" Ron las despertó de ese recuerdo

"Si no hay problema…pero ¿Podemos bajar?" Preguntó Dany mientras cargaba a Hannah y Midy la observaba curiosa.

"Esta bien pueden bajar pero, no vayan muy lejos, las veremos ene. Campo de football, por favor no se metan en problemas" Les dijo Kim mientras sonreía y les daba un eso en la mejilla al trío

"Vaya, vaya, Kim no sabía que ya eras mamá, o ¿Sigues trabajando de niñera?" Dijo una recién llegada Bonnie, su viaje antes de graduación no parecía haberle ido muy bien en los resultados de las pruebas, a lo que Kim simplemente la ignoró y caminó junto con Ron a recoger los resultados de sus pruebas

"Creo que eres una persona poco amigable" Dany susurró y Midy sonrió maliciosamente "¿No crees Hannah?" Hannah rió juguetona

"Calla pequeño fenómeno…no estoy de humor…además" Bonnie quería contestarles pero los ojos fijos de las tres la observaban sin parpadeo alguno, haciendo que ella se sintiera incómoda "Olvídenlo….." Bonnie se fue caminando y apenas salió de la vista de ellas corrió.

Las chicas caminaron hacia el campo de football, y observaron la práctica del equipo, mientras en la oficina del Sr. Barkin

"¡Possible, Imparable!" Gritó el Sr. B a los dos pobres adolescentes

"No se como se atreven a llegar antes de lo esperado, no se como rayos se les ocurrió llegar mucho antes y todavía me preguntan por sus pruebas, Dios me libre de tener que ver sus pruebas nuevamente, solo les diré una cosa….." Paró en seco el Sr. B dándoles la espalda haciendo que unos segundos para los chicos pareciesen eternos.

"….Sr. B….disculpe si salimos tan mal en las pruebas, bueno digo..yo…Kim no creo…" Balbuceó Ron algo nervioso.

"Te disculpas Imparable… ¿te disculpas?...no lo hagas" Respondió el Sr. B volteando con dos sobres en la mano "Esto lo explicará todo, lean línea por línea mientras yo leo el original, ejemm…" El Sr. B tomó aire y sacó sus lentes de su bolsillo comenzando a leer,

"Middleton High, por la presente se les hace de su conocimiento que las pruebas realizadas para la universidad de Londres por parte de los alumnos Kim Possible y Ron Imparable tienen el puntaje y los requerimientos para entrar dentro de esta universidad, Cambridge les da la bienvenida"

Kim y Ron se quedaron estupefactos, no sabían que decir, Ron había tomadola prueba porque deseaba estar con Kim, hizo cientos de pruebas antes, estudió día y noche, mejoró su promedio pero no sabía que le iría tan bien, por otra parte Kim se encontraba entusiasmada pero a la vez asombrada no sabiendo que decir, solo tenía una pregunta "Entonces…Sr. B….¿por qué dijo que no quería volverlas a ver?"

"Es que no hemos terminado de archivarlas, casi todas las universidades en la que aplicaste examen Possible te aceptaron, por otra parte Imparable tu más de la mitad, algunos están interesados y las demás universidades aún no contestan, además se que en esta escuela no se les ha dado el reconocimiento que se merecen con respecto a sus labores heroicas durante todo este tiempo, pero déjenme decirles que ambos principalmente tu Imparable me hacen sentir orgulloso, así que, los saludo y espero que verlos a tiempo en la graduación, ya fui informado de su misión actual así que no se preocupen" El Sr. B les saludó a ambos de forma militar como si saludara a dos oficiales de más alto rango que el y luego descansó

"Una última cosa Imparable, esta carta es especialmente para ti, te diré a grandes rasgos que dice, la mejor escuela de gastronomía en Francia Alliance del Institut Paul Bocuse, junto con el Buen Nacho te ofrecen una carrera con beca completa así como estudios en la escuela de negocios de HEC Francia, es una gran oportunidad, te recomendé por tus labores de tutor, y los directivos del Buen Nacho por tus platillos, digmaos que charle con ellos mientras estabas de vacaciones, no me lo agradezcas" El Sr. B cerró la puerta de su oficina dejando a Ron con una cara de estupefacción mayor a la anterior, no se lo podía creer pero su rostro cambio inmediatamente por uno lleno de angustia.

"Ron…¿Ron?...vamos las chicas esperan y creo que están jugando con los jugadores del equipo de football….lanzándolos" Kim jaló rápidamente a Ron y ambos corrieron al campo.

"Chicas deténganse en este moment….." Al ver el campo Kim y Ron observaron como estaba siendo arreglado con una enorme manta y muchos globos e iluminación pero en un parpadeo desaparecieron en una pantalla de enrgía que hizo que todo se viera normal.

"Creo que estoy viendo cosas…" Dijo Ron tallándose los ojos mientras las chcias corrieron hacia ellos tomándolos de las manos y camiaron ahcia ala puerta volteando y guiñándoles sus ojos a todos los del campo y al salir el amnto de enrgía desapareció y arreglos, globos y mantas tenían gravados dibujos de los chicos pero una manta decía en especial

"¡Te extrañaremos Mad Dog…corre la universidad te espera!"

El resto del día los chicos se dedicaron a los arreglos para el viaje, junto con todos sus equipos, no existía más que hacer, aunque en la mente de los dos adolescentes no sabían que decisión tomar y que decirles a sus padres.

Las familias se despidieron sabiendo que pronto se verían nuevamente mientras nuestros héroes partían a Florida donde el destino los esperaba.

* * *

Pronto la parte 3 - Hellstorm


End file.
